¡Te Odio! ¿Amor?
by Chapis Cullen
Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.
1. Observando al Enemigo

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 01. Observando al Enemigo**_

—¡No puede ser! Otra vez el estúpido de Edward-jodido-Cullen, está cerrando esas persianas—Era la tercera vez que lo hacía en lo que iba de la semana, ¿Qué no se cansaba?

—Vamos, Bella, hablas como si estuvieras celosa—Volteé a ver a Emmett molesta por su inoportuno comentario.

—No digas estupideces Emmett, el idiota de Edward es un tipo que utiliza a las mujeres, ¿Tienes idea de con cuantas mujeres lo he visto entrar a su oficina? —Emmett sonrió de lado y soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, Bella, veo que estás muy bien informada—Emmett se estaba pasando, era mi primo y mejor amigo pero no por eso tenía derecho a insinuar nada sobre mí y el neandertal de Cullen.

—No alucines, Emmett, Edward Cullen es un bastardo, así de simple—Y como sí hubiera dicho algo gracioso se soltó a reír como loco una vez más.

—Emmett, cállate o te vas—Advertí. Ya habíamos platicado mucho de Edward-caliente-Cullen por el día.

—Ok, preciosa, pero te recuerdo que yo jamás me equivoco y que el pez por su propia boca muere—Entrecerré los ojos y le aventé el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

—¡Auch! —Gritó cuando el lápiz golpeó justo en medio de su frente. Mientras él se sobaba levemente la parte "afectada", volteé a ver discretamente hacía la ventana de Edward-que seguía cerrada-¿Por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia al asunto?—Sólo te diré preciosa que… jamás digas de esta agua no beberé—Tuve que contenerme de no aventarle la perforadora en la boca.

Después de su arranque de sinceridad y bonitas frases que no se de donde sacó, pudimos trabajar en "paz", Emmett tratándose de trabajo era serio y se concentraba, pero hacia falta que alguien dijera algo inapropiado para que él soltará una que otra tontería pero era soportable, y por eso lo adoraba.

_**oOoOo**_

—¿Bells? —Demasiado tarde me di cuenta quien era la persona que llamaba.

—Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás? —Solté monótonamente.

—¡Excelente! ¿A qué hora llegarás? —Bufé bajito para que ella no lo notará, luego se ponía sentimental—¿Te falta mucho? —Mi madre tenía ese tino para no dejarte hablar, mientras ella hablará no había problema.

—En realidad…—No tenía idea como calmarla —No falta mucho, ¿Por? —Estaba segura de que era lo que quería y estaba vez no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar su "invitación" —Oh, querida—Dijo maléficamente—Tenemos una cena con amigos y es necesario que asistas—Solté el aire retenido, esta sería una plática nada agradable para ninguna de las dos.

—Una cena a la que no iré, madre, ¿Sabes? Tengo una vida—El colmo de los colmos, lo que yo más deseaba era llegar a mi departamento y tomar un rico baño con sales y relajarme espléndidamente, lo que menos quería era ir a cenar con mis padres para estresarme aún más ante sus invitados.

—No estoy pidiendo tú opinión, Isabella, vendrás y no se diga más—Y así sin más colgó, literalmente fulminé el auricular con la mirada. Más valía que nadie entrará a mi oficina en esos momentos porque descargaría toda mi frustración en esa persona.

—Swan—Y como si lo hubiera pedido a gritos apareció ante mí la persona más desagradable del mundo.

—Cullen—Murmuré. Y literalmente lo acribillé con la mirada —¿Qué necesitas? —Grave error haber dicho eso.

—Pues necesito muchas cosas, pero no creo que tú, querida, puedas dármelas —Estúpido, enfermo, ¿Qué se creía?

—A todo esto, ¿Quién te dejo entrar? —Le dije en el momento que me levanté de mi lugar, Edward era más alto que yo y tenía ese algo que hacía que las mujeres se tendieran a sus pies, pero no por eso podía venir a mi oficina y entrar como si fuera dueño y señor, eso sí que no.

—Jane —Cuanta familiaridad, definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella, Edward-jodido-Cullen tenía prohibida la entrada a mi oficina sin mi permiso. Aún sí se estuviera tirando a mi secretaría, ella no podía dejarlo entrar.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quieres? —Sin esperar una invitación se sentó frente a mí—Bueno, querida—Rodé los ojos, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decirme así? —Mi padre me pidió que viera el contrato de los Vulturi contigo, así que… aquí estoy, ¿Ya lo revisaste? ¿Tienes alguna duda? —Tenía que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no soltar alguna blasfemia en su presencia.

—Pero…Edward, no sé por que tú padre te pidió eso—Él entrecerró los ojos, como si algo le hubiera venido de repente—Entonces… ¿No estabas al tanto de que yo vería contigo ese proyecto? —Obviamente teníamos algunos contratos con los Cullen, ya que ellos se hacían cargo de la parte estratégica y nosotros de la operativa de varías de las empresas.

—Charlie me acaba de pasar ese archivo, ni siquiera lo he podido revisar —Esto estaba muy sospechoso —Mi padre estaba a cargo del proyecto y según me había comentado lo veía con Carlisle —Estaba buscando el archivo por todo mi escritorio —Incluso esta mañana él me…—Volteé a ver a Edward, que estaba muy callado y distraído, entonces fue cuando noté que se levantó de su lugar y caminó en dirección a mi ventana. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se daría cuenta?

—Que vistas Swan —El aire se me quedó atorado en la garganta—Sí… ¿Verdad? —No pude evitar titubear—Es curioso —Dijo pensativo—Justo mi oficina está enfrente—Me volteó a ver y una sonrisa coqueta bailó en su rostro.

—¿En verdad? No lo había notado —Espeté despreocupadamente —¡Aquí está! —Murmuré con mucho entusiasmo cuando por fin encontré la maldita carpeta que contenía la información. Él tan sólo asintió y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía.

—¿Preciosa? —Irrumpió Emmett en mi oficina como siempre, y yo literalmente me atraganté con mi propia saliva. ¡Dios! Esto no podía estar pasando, y menos teniendo a Cullen en mi oficina, le rogaba a Dios que Emmett no abriera el pico.

—Oh, veo que estas ocupada… Hola, ¿Edward? —Se acercó Emmett hacía él bastante seguro de sí. Edward por su parte frunció el seño.

—Sí, ¿Tú eres? —Emmett sonrió.

—Emmett Swan —Estrechó la mano de Edward mientras este se relajaba un poco—No sabía que tenías hermanos, Swan —Lo fulminé con la mirada —Es mi primo, acaba de llegar de Londres para trabajar en la empresa —Solté sin ponerme a pensar si sonaba ruda o no. Además ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?

—¿Sabes? Es raro verte de este lado y no a través de una ventana —Juró que un gritito ahogado salió de mi garganta cuando Emmett dijo eso —¿En serio? —Jodido Edward se está divirtiendo con todo esto.

—Que curioso, justo Isabella me estaba diciendo que no había notado que su oficina estaba justo enfrente de la mía —Emmett volteó a verme tan rápido que si no fuera por que estaba furiosa me hubiera soltado a reír. Y articuló un _lo siento… _sin emitir sonido alguno. Agaché la mirada, esto estaba siendo bastante incómodo y el idiota de Cullen ni siquiera apenado se veía ante evidente revelación, ¿Qué no era obvio que lo he visto entrar con infinidad de mujeres?

—Bueno Swan, al menos has aprendido algo al observar—¡Dios! No dijo eso enfrente de Emmett, ¿Verdad? Y mi pregunta fue contestada cuando el baboso de mi primo soltó una estruendosa carcajada que se atoró en su garganta cuando me volteó a ver y vio mi semblante enfurecido. Se calló en el acto.

—¿Qué quieres Emmett? —Aunque ya no sonreía su mirada brillaba alegre, traté de pasar por alto ese pequeño gran detalle, ya me las pagaría por ser tan indiscreto.

—Bueno…—De seguro no era nada bueno lo que me iba a decir —Verás…—Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y estaba poniendo aún más histérica —¡Dilo y ya! —Exigí.

—Vladimir Collins, quiere hablar contigo —Soltó de repente. Ese era nuestro cliente potencial desde hacia un año, su empresa se encargaba de importar y exportar ropa de las mejores marcas por todo el mundo, y nosotros nos encargábamos de su promoción —¿En que línea está? —Vi como la duda invadía el semblante de Emmett —¿Qué pasa? —No pude evitar fruncir el seño, manía que había heredado de mi padre cuando estaba confundida.

—Él… está aquí, Bells, y quiere hablar personalmente contigo —Por comentarios de los empleados y del mismo Emmett sabía que era un empresario joven que heredo el negocio familiar, muy pocas veces había hablado con él y por lo poco que lo traté sabía que era todo un caballero, además de inteligente, nada que ver con Edward que no decía nada. Por cortesía volteé a ver a Edward y le dije:

—¿Te molesta esperar afuera mientras lo atiendo? No creo tardar mucho —Irónicamente Edward sonrió —Claro que me molesta _querida _—Estaba empezando a sentir que la sangre me hervía, una vez más…—Edward, es algo importante por favor, espera afuera —Traté de decirlo lo más serena posible.

—Yo llegué primero, y no saldré de esta oficina —Entrecerré los ojos y volteé a ver a Emmett —Hazlo pasar, sólo dame cinco minutos —Regresé mi mirada al jodido de Edward —Y tú —Lo señalé con el dedo —Mantente callado —Como ordenes "querida" —Estaba empezando a alucinar esa palabra.

Entré al pequeño baño que tenía en mi oficina y me arreglé un poco, Collins era importante y necesitaba verme bien ya que él jamás venía a la empresa, siempre había alguien que iba a su oficina a tratar los asuntos importantes, Emmett siempre hablaba de él conmigo y sobre como aceptaba con agrado cada una de mis sugerencias. Y lo contento que estaba con nuestro trabajo, no entendía a que había venido.

Cuando salí del pequeño cuarto Edward seguía viendo por la ventana, y entonces por primera vez lo noté, sus hombros anchos y varoniles, como el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y lo hacía ver tan ¿Bien? Su trasero firme, lo que me faltaba, que Edward me atrajera de esa forma, la manera en que movía su pie nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que saliera.

—¿Qué tiene de especial esa ventana, Edward? —Se sobresaltó un poco y me volteó a ver algo serio ¿Qué había cambiado? —Nada, ¿Debería de tener algo de especial? —Inquirió molesto.

—No —Traté de comprender su repentino malestar —¿Interrumpo? —Un joven rubio de no más de treinta años entró a mi oficina con Emmett detrás de él, era casi tan alto como mi primo. Llevaba el cabello bastante corto y vestía un traje negro hecho a la medida por lo que se podía apreciar, sus ojos eran grises, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas cuando cruzó su mirada con la mía. Su estructura ósea era fuerte, varonil, no le podía pedir nada a ningún modelo de moda o de antaño, su físico era perfecto.

—¿Isabella? —Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me mostró su dentadura perfectamente alineada, fue inevitable no regresarle el saludo de igual forma —Así es, señor Collins, bienvenido —Extendí mi mano que él tomó gustoso y plantó un casto beso en ella.

—Por favor dime, Vladimir, al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte —Su comentario me hizo sonreír aún más —Lo mismo digo —Él aún sostenía mi mano cuando escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

_Edward…_

—Perdón —Dije más por obligación que porque en verdad lo sintiera —Vladimir, te presentó a uno de nuestros socios —Edward se adelantó y extendió su mano.

—Edward Cullen —Su semblante serio e incomodo fue de lo más extraño —Mucho gusto, Vladimir Collins —Contestó él sin perder su semblante relajado y alegre.

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Vladimir? —Intervine para romper el incómodo momento —No te molesta que Edward esté presente ¿Verdad? —Lo cuestioné cuando todos tomamos asiento, Edward por su parte se apartó hacía la ventana, una vez más…

—No hay problema —Sonrió —Bueno los dejos solos —Dijo titubeante Emmett —Necesito arreglar unos papeles que tengo que entregarte, Vladimir —Este por su parte lo volteó a ver y tan sólo asintió para una vez mas desviar su mirada hacia mí.

Una vez que Emmett se fue, nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares para empezar con la "reunión" de último momento.

_**oOoOo**_

—El motivo de mi visita básicamente es para pedirte un favor y para que veamos lo de un proyecto nuevo que tengo en mente —Empezó a hablar Vladimir con seguridad —¿Tienes alguna queja sobre Emmett? —Mi primo era excelente en su trabajo, ¿Por qué tratar de ver su nuevo proyecto conmigo? Y peor aún ¿Qué favor quería? —No me mal interpretes, Isabella… —No lo dejé continuar —Dime Bella, por favor —Sonrió y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—Ok, Bella —Volvió a sonreír —Mi prima Rosalie, recién egresó de la universidad, estudió diseño de modas, y está empezando a abrirse paso en la industria —Guardó silencio —Mi tío, o sea su padre, me pidió que la apoyará y así ha sido —Titubeó un poco —El problema es que… no basta con toda la publicidad que se le ha dado, obviamente, las personas buscan el respaldo de una marca conocida, o en su defecto que personas "famosas" o influyentes, las porten —Entonces comprendí a que venía tanto misterio.

—Y quieres que yo use sus diseños —Afirmé —Así es, ella hubiera querido venir a pedírtelo personalmente, pero… no creía que tú aceptarás, es inexperta y no hubiera sabido abordar el tema —No tenía que pensarlo mucho, me gustaba vestir bien, para mí la marca no importaba, con que yo me sintiera a gusto con la ropa bastaba.

—El único problema que yo le veo a todo esto —Enfrenté su mirada una vez más —Es que yo necesito ver su línea de ropa para estar segura que va con lo que estoy acostumbrada a usar —Una risita disimulada se escuchó en el incomodo silencio que se formó, estúpido Edward si abría la boca no podría mandarlo a callar, no frente a Vladimir.

—Por eso no hay problema, Bella —Vladimir ignoró la interrupción —Mi prima conoce perfectamente tu estilo —Sonrió como si hubiera recordado algo y meneó un poco su cabeza —¿Sabes? Existe mucha publicidad a tu alrededor —Vladimir tenía razón.

—De cualquier forma, mis padres están organizando una cena en su casa esta semana, y tenía pensado invitarte —Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como Edward se giraba completamente —Si no hubiera tenido que tratar el asunto de mi prima contigo el día de hoy, de todos modos habría venido a invitarte personalmente —Su declaración me sorprendió, ya que prácticamente no nos conocíamos.

—¿Cuándo sería? —Toma eso Edward-jodido-Cullen, no nada más tú tienes a tus amiguitas. La cara de Vladimir se iluminó. —Es este sábado, pero si tienes algún compromiso, podrían posponerla hasta que tú pudieras asistir —La mandíbula de Edward se abrió un poco.

—El sábado es perfecto —Aseguré —Y me encantaría asistir —Vladimir se levantó de su lugar —¿Te parece si paso por ti a las ocho? —Por un momento una alarma se encendió en mi sistema, cosa que él notó.

—O… sí te sientes más a gusto te doy la dirección y tú llegas allá —Era tonto que hiciera eso, él me estaba invitando, como despreciar el que él fuera por mí.

—Claro que no… —Dije apenada —Te daré mi dirección —Agarré una de mis tarjetas de la empresa y al reverso anoté donde se encontraba mi departamento. Junto con los números de teléfono de mi casa y celular.

—Gracias —Murmuró —Es hora de irme —Nos encaminamos hacía la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta que cuidadosamente Emmett cerró cuando se fue. Él me tomó de la mano, cosa que me sorprendió.

—Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Bella —Se fue acercando lentamente y plantó un casto beso en mi mejilla, cuando eso ocurrió pude escuchar claramente como se caían unas cosas de mi escritorio, desconcertados volteamos y vimos como Edward estaba agachado juntando unos cuantos lápices y plumas del suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Oh, Edward disculpa —Vladimir se fue de mi lado y se acercó a despedir de él, quien de muy mala gana le correspondió el saludo, caminó de nuevo a mi encuentro y dijo:

—Cualquier duda, sabes donde encontrarme —Caballerosamente se volvió a despedir de mí.

Acompañé a Vladimir hasta el ascensor donde me aseguró que su prima también estaría en la cena y me mostraría todos los diseños que había contemplado que yo usará, justo cuando se cerraron las puertas del elevador me dirigí a mi oficina donde Edward Cullen seguía plantado.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Cullen? —Creí que me encontraría con un semblante arrogante en su cara, algo que le había visto muchas veces, pero lo que jamás imaginé era que vería una expresión furiosa en su lugar, sin una razón aparente, o al menos eso creía yo…

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¡Sí! Empecé con esta nueva historia, espero os guste, surgió de un día para otro con ayuda de mi gran amiga Alice mNm (Nena gracias por el aporte y la beteada, tqm y… Esta historia es para ti). También para ti cariño-tú sabes quién eres-espero regreses pronto y te guste… _Rox gracias por todo, y por alentarme a publicarla también va para ti…

_Y para todas ustedes que me leen, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_¿Merezco riview?_

_**Chapis… **_


	2. En la Casa del Enemigo

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 02. En Casa del Enemigo**_

Cuando descubrí que Isabella tenía vista panorámica de mi oficina, me descolocó por completo, el que ella viera como era mi vida, y como aprovechaba el tiempo libre en mi área de trabajo, no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso. Por estúpido o tonto que pareciera, yo no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Era raro sentirme así… ¿Tan expuesto? ¡Vamos, es Isabella! me gritaba mi subconsciente, pero por una extraña razón no quería que ella me viera en esas "andanzas" tan peculiares. La cara de póker que puso Isabella cuando se vio descubierta por su primo fue… lo más ¿Hermoso? Que pude ver jamás, su sonrojo que siempre aparecía cuando estaba molesta o incómoda gracias a mí.

No sé en que momento Vladimir Collins entró a su oficina, al verlo sentí como la sangre empezaba a fluir más rápidamente por mi sistema, lo conocí hace tres años, era un conquistador por naturaleza, todas las mujeres con las que había salido eran de la más alta sociedad, todas unas damas. No me extrañaba que buscará a Isabella, además que los rumores decían que buscaba sentar cabeza por fin.

En el momento que escuché que la invitaba a salir e ir a cenar con sus padres, perdí la noción de todo y no pude evitar girarme y observar esa interacción que parecían tener pesé a no haberse visto jamás por comentarios que hicieron ambos, pero por cómo se estaban comportando podría apostar que no era así.

El sonrojo disimulado que él causaba en ella era algo que a mí me gustaría crear en Bella, no uno obtenido gracias al enojo, si no gracias a que lo que diga le agrade. Por un momento creí que ella diría que no, pero Bella al notar que me giré a verla, inmediatamente dijo que sí la maldita, ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

Cuando se iba a ir, y él muy idiota la besó en la mejilla, no pude evitar tirar el recipiente donde tenía Bella todas sus plumas y lápices ¿Quién se creía él para besarla? Entonces fue cuando él se giró hacía mí y se despidió, traté de ser amable, pero no lo logré, y ella… ¡uf! Se veía tan hermosa así de confundida.

Al cerrar la puerta de su oficina con esa gracia que sólo ella poseía, me sentí furioso por estar pensando cosas que no iban conmigo, ¿Ella qué era para mí? Definitivamente nada, sólo un negocio, un capricho, ¿Cómo le hacía caso a otro antes qué a mí? Eso era, por eso era mi enojo, yo no estaba celoso porque viera a otro, si no porque un junior me estaba ganando a mí…

_**oOoOo**_

—¿Qué carajos te pasa, Cullen? —Cuando escuché su tono tan seco y amargo, el estómago se me revolvió, ¿Dónde había quedado el tono dulce con el que habló con él? Entonces llegué a mi limité.

—No sé de que hablas, Isabella —Me giré y la enfrenté —Más bien, dime tú ¿Qué pasa? —Solté con veneno evidente en mis palabras —Tú tan recta, tan dama de sociedad, mezclas los negocios con el _placer… _—Solté mordaz. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Yo no estoy mezclando nada, Cullen, él es…—Se quedó callada —Además a ti que más te da —Sonrió con suficiencia —Es mi vida y yo sé lo que hago con ella —Se notaba molesta y desconcertada a la vez.

—Me importa porque, sí ocurre algo, eso puede perjudicarnos a todos en el negocio —¿En verdad dije eso? ¿No podía ser más patético? —Creo que eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte —Afirmó —¿Sabes? Vladimir Collins es cliente exclusivo nuestro —Apuntó la muy… perra.

—¡Claro que me importa! —Grité. Y ella dio un brinquito sorprendida.

—Como te dije ¡No debería! —Contraatacó —Este es mi negocio y yo sabré que hago en él —Y de alguna manera inexplicable eso hizo que mi furia creciera más y la atraje hacia mí.

La pegué a mi cuerpo aprisionándola en mis brazos, la rodeé de modo que no pudiera zafarse, con satisfacción pude notar como ella se sorprendía y un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, su respiración se aceleró un poco al igual que la mía al ser consciente de sus delicadas curvas y como nos acoplábamos el uno al otro a la perfección. Cuando me di cuenta de la idiotez que acaba de cometer al abrazarla y como nuestras miradas se encontraban dije:

—Sí quieres tener un polvo de una noche con él, adelante —Solté mordaz —Pero por ningún motivo voy a permitir que eso afecté a nuestra imagen, mujeres como tú…—Ni siquiera pude terminar porque ella reaccionó por fin y plantó una cachetada en mi mejilla que hizo que la soltará en el acto.

—¡No te voy a permitir por ningún motivo que me hables así! —La furia en su mirada y voz me hizo sentir miserable.

—¡Lárgate de mi oficina, bastardo! —Dijo fuera de sí —Isabella, yo…—Traté de arreglar la situación —¡He dicho que te vayas! —Utilizó el mismo tono —Y sí tienes algo que tratar de las empresas puedes comunicarte con Emmett —Se encaminó hacia su puerta y la abrió. Entendí perfectamente el mensaje, Isabella estaba renunciando a que ella y yo tuviéramos algún trato así fuera sólo profesional. Era hora de irme.

—Adiós —Ella por supuesto no dijo nada más.

Cuando salí, pude escuchar perfectamente como ella cerraba la puerta, y lejos de azotarla lo hizo con cuidado, ella jamás dejaría de ser la dama que era, ¿Qué me había orillado a decir semejante estupidez? Cabizbajo caminé hacia el elevador del cual salió Emmett con una pila de carpetas bajo su brazo derecho y me sonrió.

—¿Tan pronto? —Cuestionó.

—Sí, creo que de ahora en adelante, tú y yo tendremos que ver algunos asuntos —Hice una mueca. Él tan sólo me miró y asintió.

—Adiós —Murmuré patéticamente mientras entraba al elevador.

Cuando salí a la fría tarde-noche de Octubre y el viento azotó mi rostro me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis palabras, de lo estúpido que había sido con ella, que lo único que estaba haciendo era cerrar un negocio. Era un jodido loco y merecía esa bofetada de su parte.

_**oOoOo**_

—Edward, hijo, te estaba esperando —La sonrisa cálida de mi padre me recibió cuando iba entrando a mi oficina.

—Hola, papá —El tono monótono en mi voz era evidente.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? —Lo miré ceñudo, él no tenía que saber de mi altercado con Isabella —Nada, ¿Por? —Traté de serenarme.

—Te notó extraño, pero sí tú dices que no tienes nada, pues no puedo obligarte a que me lo digas ¿Verdad? —Asentí. Además no creo que a mi padre le guste saber que traté así a la hija de su mejor amigo y socio.

—¿Ya estás listo? —Me senté frente a él.

—¿Listo para qué? —Pregunté con escepticismo —Para irnos, tengo órdenes expresas de tu madre de llevarte a casa, hoy tenemos una cena importante y quiere que asistas, pasaremos por ella y nos iremos directo a la cena —Sí hubiera sido otro momento encantado habría aceptado, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía ánimos de ir.

—No estoy de humor, papá —Se soltó a reír —Irás, no me importa sí estás de humor o no, yo no quiero problemas con tu madre, así que apúrate —Terminó por decir, me dio cinco minutos para que me alistará.

Cada uno nos fuimos en nuestro auto, no podía dejarlo en la oficina, después de la dichosa cena me iría a mi casa, de ninguna forma me quedaría a dormir con mis padres. Pero una cosa era lo que yo quisiera y otra muy distinta lo que mi madre dispusiera, cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, me pidió que fuera buen hijo y compartiéramos auto.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás con quiénes cenaremos, mamá? —Todo esto estaba siendo tan sospechoso, y esa risa de suficiencia que mi madre tenía en su rostro me estaba poniendo de nervios ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

—No, te dije que sería una sorpresa. Hace años que no cenamos en familia —Entrecerré los ojos —Este rumbo no lo conozco, no me recuerda ningún lugar al que soliéramos asistir juntos —Su sonrisa se amplió.

No volvimos a hablar lo que resto del camino, Esme y Carlisle cruzaban miradas como si ocultaran algo y me miraban de soslayo, eso no era bueno estaba seguro. Estaba un poco adormilado cuando por fin entramos a una gran casa con un amplio portón negro, todo finamente adornado y un gran jardín que colindaba con la gran casa blanca que estaba al final del camino.

Había varios coches aparcados en el camino, entre ellos un Porsche Boxster RS 60 Spyder plateado con el interior en color tinto, esto no me olía bien. No se habrán atrevido o ¿Sí? Y cada una de mis dudas fue aclarada cuando ante mí apareció nada más y nada menos que Reneé Swan. Quise darme la vuelta dispuesto a caminar el largo trecho entre la entrada principal y el portón de la entrada, caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta encontrar un taxi cuando Reneé dijo:

—Esme, Carlisle bienvenidos —Sonrió y justo cuando iba a girarme sobre mis pies mi madre me sostuvo del brazo. La aniquilé con la mirada —Edward, cariño bienvenido, que sorpresa verte por aquí —Sonreí ampliamente para ocultar mi disgusto, sólo esperaba que Isabella no asistiera.

—Pasen por favor —Nos hizo pasar a un amplio salón —Charlie ahora viene —Entonces guardo silencio —Mi hermosa Bella, no tuvo una buena tarde y está descansando —Empecé a darme golpes mentales por mi estupidez.

—Oh, pero ella se encuentra bien —Intervino Esme preocupada —Sí, de hecho no quiso hablar de ello —Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando mi padre habló:

—Qué curioso… Edward tampoco tuvo una buena tarde —Me enderecé en mi lugar, esto no me podía estar pasando. Gracias a Dios en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Charlie Swan.

—Carlisle, amigo —Mi padre se levantó de su lugar y se saludaron con un cálido abrazo. Después de ello nos saludó a mi madre y a mí.

Nos trajeron vino tinto y unos cuantos aperitivos antes de empezar con la cena, estaba bastante aliviado de que Isabella hubiera decidido no bajar, pero todo fue arruinado cuando Reneé anunció que ira por ella. Yo aún estaba divagando en mis pensamientos cuando me llegó de repente el olor a vainilla y chocolate tan característico de _Isabella…_

Y debo decir que el aire abandono mis pulmones cuando la vi, llevaba un informal atuendo de lino blanco y unas sandalias de piso del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una pequeña pero desarreglada coleta y estaba algo sonrojada. Se veía hermosa. No llevaba maquillaje y eso la hacía versé exquisita.

—Bella, que hermosa te ves querida —Se levantó mi madre de su lugar y la estrechó en sus brazos —Hola Esme —Sonrió en respuesta —Gracias, como siempre te ves excepcional, podrán disculpar mi atuendo informal pero… —Mi padre no la dejó continuar —No te preocupes querida, nos comentó Reneé que no tuviste una buena tarde —Cuando Carlisle dijo eso, una pequeña sombra inundó su semblante y fue ahí cuando me notó.

—Edward —Pronunció mi nombre con trabajo —Isabella —Dije tenso —¿Cómo estás? —No podía ser más pendejo y preguntar eso, era obvio como estaba.

—Podría estar mejor —La tensión en el ambiente era evidente.

—Bueno pasemos al comedor —Interrumpió Reneé nuestro duelo de miradas.

Todos caminamos directo al comedor y yo sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella, de explicarle de alguna manera mi comportamiento. Afortunadamente nos dejaron atrás y la tomé del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando.

—Bella —Me fulminó con la mirada y se zafó de mi agarre —¿Qué quieres? —Soltó con coraje —Pedirte una disculpa —Ella entrecerró los ojos —En realidad no quería decir lo que dije, en mi defesa puedo decirte que conozco a los tipos como Collins y yo sólo quería… —Ella se soltó a reír, cosa que me descolocó.

—No todos son como tú, Edward —Aseguró como sí supiera mucho de mí —Hay hombres que si se pueden acercar a una mujer sin la necesidad de meterse entre sus piernas —Y eso me enfureció ¿Qué se creía? —No te permito qué…—No pude terminar de hablar porque entró mi padre al salón y nos interrumpió.

—Nos preguntábamos a donde habían ido —Los dos volteamos a verlo sorprendidos, no estábamos seguros de cuanto rato tenía escuchando nuestra peculiar plática.

—Edward me preguntaba sobre el contrato con los Vulturi —Mintió Bella con destreza —Pero de igual forma le comentaba que eso tendría que verlo con Emmett —Carlisle frunció la boca.

Cuando entramos al gran comedor y al ver la mesa tan elegantemente arreglada nos hicieron tomar asiento uno frente al otro ya que nadie ocupó el asiento de honor.

—Charlie, los muchachos me comentaron que Emmett llevará el contrato de los Vulturi —Obviamente mi padre no hizo evidente que Bella lo dijo. Charlie literalmente se ahogó con su agua cuando escuchó eso. Y volteó a ver a Bella algo molesto.

—Yo no te di esa orden, Isabella, como te dije en su momento quiero que tú personalmente veas lo de ese proyecto —Aunque se notaba molesta, Bella no lo dijo, pero tampoco se quedó callada.

—Y así mismo papá, considero que Emmett es el más indicado para llevarlo, tiene experiencia en el ámbito y… —Reneé no la dejó continuar.

—No es momento de hablar de negocios, comprendan, nosotras no entendemos de que hablan —Dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Esme.

—Sólo para terminar con esta discusión —Inquirió Charlie —Carlisle y yo consideramos que vosotros dos son perfectos para este contrato, es muy importante que trabajen en equipo —Volteó a ver a Carlisle y continuó —De ese contrato dependen muchas cosas para ambas empresas, así que hagan a un lado sus diferencias —Nos advirtió. Y así fue como se dio por terminada la "plática".

—Está bien —Contestamos al mismo tiempo. Nos volteamos a ver e inmediatamente desviamos la mirada hacía nuestros platos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y mientras nosotros permanecimos callados la mayoría del tiempo, sólo contestando una que otra pregunta que nos hacían, nuestros padres que se desvivían por hacer notar nuestras cualidades. Cuando íbamos a regresar al salón a tomar una taza de café y galletas sonó un teléfono. El de Bella, quién contestó con duda.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? —Cuestionó. Yo estaba tan atentó a su plática que pude notar como su sonrisa se amplió cuando al otro lado de la línea le dijeron quién era.

—Vladimir, que sorpresa, ¿Ocurre algo? —Estúpido de Collins, si que estaba interesado —Oh… —Susurró y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Yo estaba tan atento a su plática que cuando mi madre me llamó ni la tomé en cuenta, y por extraño que fuera, no dijo más.

—Bueno, mañana me parece bien —El sonrojo seguía en su rostro —No te preocupes, mañana ya hablaremos, me dio gusto escucharte, adiós…—Y así terminó la llamada.

—Y… ¿Qué quería? —Cuando reaccioné las palabras ya habían abandonado mis labios —¿Perdón? —Alzó una ceja — ¿Tú quién eres para cuestionarme? —Posó su dedo índice en mi pecho —Ya te dije que Collins es…—¡Maldita sea! No pude terminar esta vez nos interrumpió Charlie.

—¿Collins? Vladimir Collins, Isabella —Esta se giró y enfrentó a su padre —Sí, esta tarde fue a proponerme algo y he aceptado, se podría decir que es personal, pero aún así te haría participe, papá —Dijo en tono dulce.

—Ok, ya después hablaremos de ello —Ella literalmente me fulminó con la mirada y se apartó de mi como si quemará.

En el momento que mis padres y los de ella decidieron que la velada había terminado me sentí feliz de salir airoso de tal situación tan incómoda. Pero lo más difícil venía, la _despedida… _¿Cómo hacerlo sin que se viera incómodo? Gracias a Dios nuestros padres seguían en sus pláticas, aunque evidentemente estaban atentos a nuestra interacción.

Tuve que acercarme con cautela hacia ella, ya que seguía furiosa, justo cuando me incliné para besar su mejilla ella se movió un poco y planté el beso en la comisura de sus labios, una ligera comezón apareció en mis labios que reclamaban por más. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos de par en par olvidándose tal vez del porque estaba furiosa conmigo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Siseó —Necesitamos hablar —Murmuré. Ella asintió y nos dirigimos al que supuse era el estudio de Charlie, ella se puso en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y parecía que la molestia volvió a su semblante, con cuidado cerré la puerta.

Sin dudarlo atravesé la habitación y sin darle opción a más, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, un ligero suspiro salió de sus labios, al principio ella se resistió y me empujó pero perdió toda batalla cuando yo no la dejé que me apartará, cuando estuve seguro de que no me apartaría más, aflojé un poco mi agarre, lo que permitió que ella subiera sus brazos lentamente por mi pecho hasta posarlos detrás de mi cuello, donde empezó a jugar con mi rebelde cabello.

Yo por mi parte empecé a subir y bajar mis manos por toda la extensión de su espalda para sentirla parte de mí, hasta posicionar una de mis manos en su nuca y profundizar el beso. Cada vez me sentía más caliente, mi cuerpo pedía más y si ella estaba dispuesta, sin duda terminaría con lo que empecé.

Pero como no todo es perfecto, ella pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones-ya que mi erección era evidente-me apartó y por segunda vez en el día la muy maldita me abofeteó, así como si nada me empujó. Dejándome con los cojones azules me dijo:

—Jamás te atrevas a volverme a tocar —Advirtió —Eso dices ahora, pero nadie jamás te besará de esa forma —Afirmé. Ella empezó a carcajearse —Sueñas, Cullen, me han besado mejores —Sonreí de lado. —Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no es así —Dije cínicamente.

—¡Te odio!—Gritó. Sonreí de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—No pude evitar decirlo —¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta! —Tras su arranque de "sinceridad" salí sin ningún pudor del despacho de Charlie para encontrarme con mis padres que ya me esperaban, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Y con un pensamiento en mi mente me subí al auto de mis padres.

_Isabella Swan, sería mía…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¡Uff! Cada vez sube más de tono la relación entre Bella y Edward…_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado… _

_Lulu: Gracias, espero te siga gustando un beso…_

_Vampiralunatica06: Gracias, yo espero lo mismo, y sin duda la seguiré, un beso… _

_Jose: Bueno te toco suerte y ahora mismo actualizo, un beso y muchas gracias._

_Alice mNm gracias nena por revisar mis horrores ortográficos un beso… Cariño te extraño, esto no es lo mismo sin ti… Ok, Rox aquí esta el capítulo…_

_¡Chicas! Gracias por vuestros riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen…_

_Mañana espero poder actualizar Fantasmas…. Un beso…_

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_**Chapis…**_


	3. Dime de qué Presumes

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 03. Dime de qué Presumes**_

En cuanto Edward se fue de mi oficina no pude evitar soltarme a llorar de la rabia tan inmensa que sentía, ¿Qué se creía? Era un estúpido neandertal que sí veía una escoba con faldas sería capaz de echar un polvo con ella. Era un jodido idiota que creía que todo giraba en torno a él.

En el momento en que Emmett me vio, empezó a cuestionarme sobre que ocurrió, ya que se topó con Cullen en el elevador, a grandes rasgos le conté lo que había ocurrido y me dijo la tontería más estúpida que pude escuchar en mi primo. Edward-neandertal-Cullen, no podía estar celoso de Vladimir o… ¿Sí? Eran estupideces de mi primo, sin duda, Emmett pensaba con cualquier cosa menos con la cabeza, además era hombre…

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, evité a toda costa hablar con mi madre ya que haría que le confesará mi semblante… ¿Decaído? Era estúpido ponerme así por causa de Edward, pero era inevitable, ¿Con qué derecho cuestionaba mi forma de actuar, mis decisiones ante mis negocios? Era un idiota, y eso lo tenía clarísimo.

Más tarde mi madre me avisó que ya estaba los invitados, tuve que entrar a mi baño para refrescarme un poco, parecía que todo lo que dijo Edward me afectó más de lo debido ya que me sentía irritada. Aún sentía la impotencia y el dolor que me causaron sus palabras.

Cuando vi que estaban Carlisle y Esme le rogué a Dios que Edward no estuviera pero como siempre no tuve suerte, y ahí estaba el idiota, no entendía como Esme había criado a un hijo así, siendo ella tan cariñosa y amorosa con todos. ¿Cómo tuvo un vástago tan despreciable? Y Carlisle, siendo todo un caballero que seguramente le enseño como tratar a una mujer. Edward salió tan bestia. Él no había aprendido nada de sus padres y era una lástima ya que no era nada feo.

Por su culpa tuve una pequeña discusión con mi padre sobre el proyecto con los Vulturi, ¿Pero qué diantre quería Charlie? Qué tenía de especial ese proyecto, sí todo en las empresas iba bien. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Edward empezó a reclamarme y a pedirme explicaciones sobre Vladimir, ¿Acaso Edward Cullen se creía mi dueño? Vladimir sólo trataba ser amable y por eso marcó para saber como estaba, para que tuviera registrado su número y comunicarme que al día siguiente iría a mi oficina.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando Edward se despidió y rozó sus labios con los míos, fue un toque inocente pero que me dejó con los labios palpitantes por algo más, no estaba segura de qué, y cuando me pidió que habláramos en privado, acepté sin dudarlo.

¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero era algo que muy en el fondo deseaba, mi cuerpo añoraba su cercanía, su toque, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo que tuvimos esa misma tarde antes de que soltará su veneno.

Entonces cuando estuvimos solos, en el estudio de mi padre todo cambio, toda aquella altanería y frialdad que siempre demostraba se fue… y empezó a besarme de una forma única, en mis veinticuatro años de vida jamás me habían besado así, con tanta pasión, con tanto fervor, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración tan descontrolada como la mía, su erección tan evidente, que por poco me hace perder el juicio. Nuestros cuerpos cada vez más calientes, su dulce sabor a vino tinto y su mano en mi nuca, era demasiado. Entonces recordé donde nos encontrábamos y que yo no podía dejarme llevar.

Le planteé una cachetada en su rostro, me dolió… quería permanecer en sus brazos pero yo tenía que darme mi lugar y no ser un polvo de una noche para él. Por lo que me recriminó esa misma tarde, y él me estaba convirtiendo en una más.

—Jamás te atrevas a volverme a tocar —Amenacé —Eso dices ahora, pero nadie jamás te besará de esa forma —Afirmó. Empecé a carcajearme, él no me ganaría, jamás le daría la razón —Sueñas, Cullen, me han besado mejores —Él idiota sonrío de lado —Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no es así —Dijo con cinismo.

—¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.

Sin importarle nada me dejó en medio del despacho con el cabello desordenado y los labios rojos e hinchados, no pude evitar llevarme una mano a mi boca. ¿Qué había hecho? Y peor aún, ¿Cómo se atrevió a irse así como estaba?, sí salía así sería evidente que mis padres y los suyos se darían cuenta y se formarían una idea errónea de lo que en verdad ocurrió.

_Sin duda sería una larga noche…_

Después de tal arrebato y demostración del poco pudor que tenía Cullen me fui a hurtadillas a mi cuarto, que era el único lugar seguro que tenía en la casa de mis padres, obviamente no podría irme a mi casa, no después de aquello, arriesgándome a que mi madre me interceptará a mitad del pasillo y me cuestionará sobre que ocurrió entre Edward y yo en el despacho de Charlie. Bastante tendría al día siguiente en el desayuno.

_**oOoOo**_

—Y bien pequeña, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente anoche? —Gemí por lo bajo, mi madre ni siquiera se esperó a que llegará a la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurrió, de qué? —Regresé. Mi madre sonrío soñadoramente.

—Tú sabes perfectamente de que habló, Edward es un excelente partido y definitivamente tienes nuestro consentimiento para…—Ni siquiera la dejé continuar.

—Detente mamá, entre Cullen y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera somos amigos —Puntualicé —¿Entonces por qué su aspecto de anoche al salir del despacho? Y eso sin mencionar que te fuiste directo a tu recamara sin salir a despedir a los Cullen —Definitivamente me estaba quedando corta con todo lo que supuse que mi madre me cuestionaría, estúpido Edward.

—Además, creo que ya estoy grandecita como para pedirles permiso para salir con alguien ¿No? —Reneé entrecerró los ojos —No te atreverías, Isabella, creo que sabes de que habló y eso no esta a discusión —Preferí no seguir con esa conversación tan incómoda cuando mi padre llegó al comedor, plantó un beso en mi cabeza y otro en los labios de mi madre.

—¿Me podrías explicar que relación tienes con Vladimir Collins? —Reneé dejó caer su tenedor y me fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente no era el desayuno que esperaba-gracias Edward-pensé.

—Simplemente negocios que nos benefician —Dije despreocupadamente —¿Y cómo nos va a beneficiar ese negocio? —Siguió Charlie con el interrogatorio.

—Bueno papá, es cuestión de marketing y si todo salé bien, tendremos mucha publicidad —Y en verdad esperaba que fuera así.

—Estoy esperando una mejor explicación, Isabella —Y cuando mi padre me hablaba de esa forma era porque así era, así que no tuve más remedio que contarle detalle a detalle la proposición de Vladimir, cuando todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas por fin me dejaron desayunar en paz.

—¿Y es necesario que asistas a esa cena, hija? —No sé que tanto pretendía Reneé, pero era absurdo que estuviera cuestionando mis decisiones.

—Ya te lo dije, ahí conoceré a su prima —Obvio omití el hecho de que él me invitaría a salir de cualquier forma. Bastante tenía con sus cuestionamientos absurdos.

—Señorita, Bella, le llaman por teléfono —Gracias a Dios nos interrumpió Mere, la muchacha del servicio.

—¡Isabella Swan! ¿Podrías explicarme qué haces en casa de mis tíos? —Era el encanto en persona.

—¡Tanya! —Casi grité. Jamás se me había hecho tan oportuna una llamada de mi prima —Ok, me doy cuenta que fui bastante oportuna ¿No? —Sonreí —Obvio tonta, ¿A qué hora te veo en la noche? —Se escuchó como empezaba a reír ella también.

—Bueno, llegaré a tu departamento a las cinco ¿Te parece? —La adoraba —¡Sí! —Mi entusiasmo iba en aumento —Relájate, que mis tíos se cuestionaran que te digo, besitos, te veo al rato —Y así terminó la llamada.

—¿Pijamada de chicas? —Mi padre alzó su ceja. Tan sólo asentí, no entraría en detalles con él.

_**oOoOo**_

Después de tan incómodo desayuno, subí a arreglarme a mi recamara, mi padre se fue antes, y cuando estuve lista me subí a mi Porsche y me dirigí a la empresa, y como se estaba haciendo costumbre le rogué a Dios no toparme con Edward en todo el día, después de todo, ¿De qué hablaríamos?

Cuando llegué a la empresa la mayoría de los empleados ya estaban ahí, desempeñando sus actividades diarias, la mayoría que me veía pasar me saludaba, pase por el recibidor que estaba despejado y me dirigí a los elevadores. Se abrieron las puertas.

—¿Sabes? —Una voz aterciopelada se escuchó a mis espaldas justo cuando iba subiendo al elevador. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, intenté detener el ascensor para salir pero él fue más rápido que yo y cerró las puertas.

—Sí, Edward eres estúpido, lo sé… —Intenté jugar pero a él pareció no gustarle mi comentario —Muy graciosa, _querida _—Sin pensarlo mucho, me arrinconó en una de las esquinas del elevador y puso su boca a centímetros de la mía —Aléjate…ayer te dije que… —No me dejó terminar el miserable, un suspiró de satisfacción salió de sus labios cuando hizo contacto con los míos.

Pesé a mi advertencia del día anterior no pude evitar corresponderle el beso, mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo como propio, ya habría tiempo de arrepentirme después, su aliento fresco y a la vez dulce me hizo sentir viva, _deseada…_

Edward Cullen sin duda, sabía besar y di gracias a Dios que yo trabajaba en el último piso, lentamente se fue separando, repartiendo tímidos y cortos besos en mis labios y la extensión de mi cara hasta terminar en mi frente.

—Gracias —Susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué? —Murmuré. Él sonrío —Por no abofetearme esta vez —Cuando abrió sus ojos sonreí al ver el brillo sin igual que tenían.

—Es tu día de suerte —Susurré patéticamente, ¿De dónde había salido eso?

—Espero tener mucha suerte de ahora en adelante —Dijo coquetamente. Cosa que me descolocó e intentó besarme de nuevo, esta vez sí lo aparte.

—Yo no soy un polvo de una noche Edward, así que aléjate —Lo empujé ligeramente y su semblante cambió inmediatamente.

—Yo no… —Justo cuando iba a continuar las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salí de ahí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Caminé presurosa por el amplio pasillo que me llevaba a mi oficina, con Edward detrás de mí tratando de alcanzarme. Al llegar Jane me recibió con todos los pendientes.

—El señor Collins te espera en tú oficina, Bella —Comentó tímidamente, no podía ser cierto, olvidé que vendría, Edward bufó a mi lado.

—Necesitamos hablar —Me sujetó del brazo impidiéndome entrar a mi oficina, Jane tan sólo nos observaba disimuladamente —No es el momento, Edward —Susurré.

—Por favor… —Murmuró. Lo miré seria —Vamos a la sala de juntas —Me giré hacía Jane —Dile al señor Collins que en un momento lo atiendo —Sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos a la pequeña habitación.

Esta vez guarde una distancia prudente e inmediatamente me senté para no darle pie a que se atreviera a besarme de nuevo-aunque lo deseara-tenía que poner mis limites.

—¿Y bien? —Lo apresuré a hablar. Durante unos minutos no dijo nada, tan sólo me observó.

—Quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de los Vulturi —¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que urgía tanto? No puedo creerlo, lo noté sincero hacía unos minutos, creí que querría hablar del beso en el ascensor, no cabe duda que era una idiota, Edward Cullen, jamás cambiaría.

—¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí? —Casi grité —¿Sabes? Pudiste llamar a mi asistente para pedirle una cita —Comenté molesta —Sí no tienes nada más que decir, me están esperando —Intenté presionarlo, algo me decía que no sólo quería hablar de "negocios" pero no funcionó.

—Es todo —Espetó serio —Adiós —Contuve el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Él no dijo más. Lo dejé ahí sin mirar atrás. Entré a mi oficina, donde un alegre Vladimir me esperaba. Su visita no fue más que para hablar de negocios-gracias a Dios-no tocó el tema de la cena con sus padres. Emmett estuvo entrando y saliendo, trayendo papeles que teníamos que revisar en conjunto los tres.

Cuando Vladimir se fue, intenté distraerme un poco revisando el expediente de los Vulturi, era interesante su forma de ver las cosas, su proyecto sobre el medio ambiente prometía mucho, sin duda era importante. Y en ese momento decidí que trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz con Edward, ¿Qué ganaba peleando con él? Parecíamos dos niños compitiendo.

Ya mañana hablaría con él, si era necesario iría a su oficina.

Ansiaba ver a mi prima y contarle todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, quién mejor que ella para entenderme y aconsejarme. Me levanté de mi lugar, y sin razón alguna caminé y me paré justo en la ventana. Edward estaba ahí viendo hacía mi ventana, por un momento ninguno de los dos nos movimos, él sonrío de lado y movió su mano a modo de despedida.

Yo todavía me quedé un rato ahí tratando de descubrir que era lo que él buscaba, y por que actuó de esa forma esta mañana.

_**oOoOo**_

Por fin pude salir de la oficina, ahora si tranquila me dirigí a mi departamento a las afueras de Nueva York, mi santuario personal. Mi prima Tanya ya me esperaba afuera, sentada en el piso con infinidad de bolsas con comida chatarra para comer.

—¿Lista para la noche de chicas? —Dijo Alegre. Asentí y la ayudé a levantarse del piso. Entramos a mi departamento y llevamos todo a la cocina. Mi prima no decía nada, como siempre me daba mi espacio.

Preparamos varios tazones con helado de chocolate y frituras, refresco y palomitas, vimos una película romántica que la disfrutamos en un cómodo silencio, después ordenamos pizza y bromeamos un poco de la boba película que escogió Tanya.

Al terminar la pizza recogimos todo de la sala y lo llevamos a la cocina, ya al día siguiente la muchacha que me ayuda a limpiar la casa se encargaría de fregar los trastos sucios. Nos fuimos a mi recamara para poder platicar cómodamente. Como siempre nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y empezamos con lo que llamábamos nuestras confesiones de chicas.

Le relaté casi todo lo que ocurrió a mi prima el día de la cena, omitiendo el hecho de que Edward y yo nos besamos. Con Tanya era fácil conversar, desde pequeñas nos acostumbraron a estar juntas y a vernos como hermanas, sí en alguien tenía que confiar era en ella. Me quedé callada esperando su veredicto.

—¿Has dicho Edward Cullen, Bells? —Su pregunta me sorprendió, ¿De donde lo podría conocer mi prima? —Sí, ¿por? —Empezó a carcajearse como loca —Hay primita, ese Cullen, debe de tener un "pequeño problema". ¿Sabes? En el instituto se hablaba mucho de él... bueno dejaba mucho que desear según me contaron compañeras —Continuó contando alegre.

—Semanas antes de salir me invitó a salir —Me tensé en el acto —Pero tranquila, que jamás llegó a la cita, ahora me da risa acordarme de ello —Soltó una risita —Y gracias a que él no fue a nuestro encuentro conocí a Félix —Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. Tanya ya tenía cerca de seis años con él y se podría decir que era el amor de su vida, lo amaba y estaban planeando casarse el próximo año.

—Pero bueno, la mayoría de las veces, salía con una chica y al día siguiente no la volvía a buscar, o en este caso ellas no lo volvían a buscar a él —Se empezó a reír.

—No me consta pero... la mayoría se quedaban con ganas de más —Inquirió —Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, Bella, dime de que presumes... y te diré de que careces —Empezamos a reír como dos locas.

—Que si yo lo sé prima, cuando me besó, anoche me dijo que jamás encontraría quien me besará así —Mi prima se me quedó viendo sorprendida alzando una ceja —Creo que no me has contado todo ¿Verdad? —Entonces no tuve más remedio que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Edward durante la cena, hasta el momento en que me besó, y todo lo que "no sentí" y lo raro de su actitud de esta mañana y por supuesto el beso que nos dimos en el elevador.

—Qué quiere decir eso de que... ¿No sentiste nada, primita? —Gemí exasperada, Tanya me conocía muy bien.

—Ok, lo reconozco, besa bien pero... —Soltó un gritito ahogado —¡Por Dios! Te das cuenta de lo que dices, Bella, Edward Cullen te gusta, no lo puedo creer —Inmediatamente la interrumpí.

—¡Ey!, relájate Tanya —Pero ella no me dejó continuar —Bella daté cuenta que de ti depende que mis sospechas y dudas sean aclaradas, tú puedes comprobar si Edward Cullen es bien dotado y un máster en el sexo como decía ser —Suspiró —Y también quiero saber por qué no llegó ese día a nuestra cita —Afirmó nostálgica.

—¡Estás loca, Tanya! ¿Cómo crees que haré eso? —Acaso había perdido la razón —¿Acaso tienes miedo Bells? —Ella sabía que no podía jugar con eso, no podía retarme.

—No es miedo, simple y sencillamente que no creo que sea correcto —La empresa estaba en juego y Tanya tenía que comprender eso —Además lo de esta mañana, fue raro, la forma en que él actuó me descolocó por completo —Inquirí.

—Lo único que veo aquí es que tienes miedo de enamorarte de él —Espetó —¡Estás loca! Jamás podría enamorarme de Edward Cullen —Aseguré.

—Ok, entonces no tendrás problema en demostrar que todo lo que se decía en mi escuela sobre Edward Cullen, es verdad —Dijo con suficiencia, viéndose las uñas disimuladamente esperando a que respondiera.

—No lo sé, Tanya, tengo que pensarlo —Era increíble que estuviera considerando la proposición de mi prima, quien sólo me observaba divertida. No sabía si era lo correcto pero lo haría.

—Está bien, lo haré —Al final cedí a su "petición" —¡Sí! —Gritó triunfante, se abalanzó contra mí, me abrazó e hizo que rodáramos por mi cama hasta caer al suelo.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —Aseguró mientras calmábamos nuestras risas.

—Espero que sea así, Tanya, pero en su defensa puedo decir que tiene con que defenderse y que no tiene para nada un "pequeño problema" —Me carcajeé de la cara de sorpresa que puso, cuando Tanya comprendió mis palabras se soltó a reír junto a mí.

¿Qué sorpresas me depararía el destino con Edward Cullen? Lo último que pensé esa noche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue que, _Edward Cullen, tenía que ser mío… _

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Qué tal no se esperaban que Tanya fuera la prima de Bella ¿Verdad? Espero les haya gustado, hasta ahora la historia va tal cual la voy viendo en mi mente jeje. _

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen… _

_**Lulu:**__ Muchas gracias, nos seguimos leyendo, besos._

_**Pame:**__ Qué bueno que te gusto, gracias, ya verás que lo que sigue te gustara, un beso._

_**Valen14:**__ Que bueno que te gusto, agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempito de dejar tu riview, y sin duda seguiré la historia espero nos leamos pronto, un beso, bye._

_Gracias nena por corregir mis horrores ortográficos-aunque creo ya no son muchos-jaja, ¡Cariño, te extraño! =( Rox aquí está el capítulo. _

_¿Merezco Riview? Recuerden es el alimento del autor…_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** Lo mejor de lo mejor el próximo año, con cariño…_

_Otra cosa... Mi amiga Nhessa autora de Quédate Conmigo, me ha pedido que os avise que por el momento no podrá actualizar, ya que ha tenido algunos problemas tecnicos con su net, pide una enorme disculpa y espera volver pronto para seguirnos deleitando con su hermosa historia..._

_**Chapis…**_


	4. Los Pros y los Contras

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 03. Los Pros y los Contras**_

Todo el camino de regreso a casa, Esme trató de que le dijera que ocurrió adentro del despacho de Charlie, y mi padre, por su parte llevaba una sonrisita de oreja a oreja en el rostro, ok, admito que debí esperar un poco y no salir con esa facha del lugar pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía quedarme ahí, ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Lo siento acaso? Eso definitivamente no era una opción, ya que para nada lamentaba haber probado sus dulces labios rojos que me invitaban a besarlos.

Fue por mucho la experiencia más enriquecedora de mi vida, Isabella no era como las demás, ella tenía algo que me atraía ¿Amor? Obviamente no, esa no era una palabra que rondara en mi vocabulario. Lo único que ella hacía era confundirme, quién no querría echar un polvo con ella, era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que bueno… era perfecto para mí, tenía curvas donde debía de haberlas, además, esas piernas de bailarina de ballet me mataban, era una lástima que casi siempre llevará pantalón.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, inmediatamente bajé del auto, caminé hacia mi carro para ir a casa pero mi madre-una vez más-me obligó a hacer lo que a ella le placiera, estaba tan agotado que no puse objeción alguna, ya al día siguiente me encargaría de alejarla de todas esas suposiciones erróneas que tenía sobre mí e Isabella.

En que momento fui tan débil como para besarla, ¿Era estúpido e idiota acaso? Creo que las dos cosas, pero por nada del mundo lo admitiría frente a ella, no estaba seguro si ella sintió lo mismo que yo… pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de lo que le dije; jamás _nadie la besaría de esa forma_, era ególatra de mi parte pensar así pero esa seguridad era parte de mí personalidad dominante.

Al despertar me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus labios carnosos correspondiendo a los míos, definitivamente tenía que probarlos de nuevo. Así que decidí llegar más temprano a la empresa de modo que me permitiera buscar un lugar desde donde podría verla entrar con su Porsche e interceptarla en el camino-lo sé, me estaba volviendo un jodido acosador-pero como lo dije la noche anterior, Isabella sería mía, costara lo que costara.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, cuando vi su carro dar la vuelta en la esquina y entrar al estacionamiento de la empresa, crucé la calle y entré a las oficinas. Afortunadamente la recepcionista aún no llegaba, así que fue más fácil colarme en el edificio, me puse a un costado del elevador. Isabella jamás se imaginaria que yo estaba ahí.

Poco a poco fui escuchando el repiquetear de sus tacones, y pude ver su esbelta figura dirigirse hacía el elevador, esta vez llevaba un conjunto de falda con saco, la falda era entallada y la llevaba por debajo de la rodilla y aún así se veía magnifica.

Sin tentarme el corazón la abordé y la hice subir al elevador, intentó hacer parecer que no ocurría nada, pero aún así se notaba y se sentía nerviosa, mis manos picaban por tocarla, Isabella era como un imán que me atraía inevitablemente. Intentó hablar pero no se lo permití y como había soñado la noche anterior, la bese una vez más. Esta vez más tranquilo, disfrutando del momento, de su cercanía, de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darme, empecé a separarme poco a poco y repartí tiernos besos en toda la extensión de su cara, era algo tan intimo para mí, ya que jamás lo había hecho, hasta que pose mis labios en su frente, y sonriendo como un estúpido le di las gracias con los ojos cerrados.

Pesé a mi atrevimiento ella no me abofeteó y eso significaba más de lo que yo mismo quería aceptar, me estaba exponiendo tanto que no importaba, ¿El por qué? No importaba, estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla. Cuando me dijo que ella no era un polvo de una noche, quise gritar y hacerle ver que para mí era más que eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, estaba confundido, y no sabía que hacer.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran estaba a punto de pedirle que saliera conmigo, que me diera la oportunidad, que yo no pensaba tal cosa de ella, pero se fue dejándome plantado y antes de que las puertas se cerraran caminé presuroso para alcanzarla, era una gran ventaja que ella llevara esos zapatos tan altos y esa falda tan ajustada que no le permitía dar pasos largos.

Al llegar a su lado alcancé a escuchar como Jane le informaba que Vladimir Collins estaba ahí, sin querer evitarlo hice evidente mi disgusto, cosa que la descolocó por completo.

—Necesitamos hablar —Sujeté su brazo. Tenía que hacerle saber que no me gustaba su trato con Collins. No me importó que Jane estuviera presente —No es el momento, Edward —Susurró.

—Por favor… —Murmuré patéticamente. Me miró seria —Vamos a la sala de juntas —Casi grité del gusto pero me contuve —Dile al señor Collins que en un momento lo atiendo —Le ordenó a Jane. Con nerviosismo nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Para mi descontento, guardo una distancia prudente entre los dos, no había modo que me volviera a acercar y besarla, estaba poniendo claramente sus límites.

—¿Y bien? —Espetó. Guardé silencio ¿Qué le diría? ¡Bravo Edward! pensaste en alejarla de él pero jamás te pusiste a pensar que le dirías ¿No?

—Quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de los Vulturi —¿Eres un pendejo Cullen? me di golpes mentales, entre tantas cosas que pudiste haber dicho ¿En verdad dijiste eso? No podía estar más dañado.

—¿Para eso me hiciste venir aquí? —Prácticamente gritó —¿Sabes? Pudiste llamar a mi asistente para pedirle una cita —Inquirió molesta —Sí no tienes nada más que decir, me están esperando —¡Piensa estúpido!, ¡Piensa! Pero no tenía cabeza para decir nada más. —Es todo —Comenté serio.

—Adiós —Claramente escuche como su voz se quebró y quise golpearme hasta desfallecer por ser un estúpido cobarde. Se fue sin siquiera girarse a verme, y eso ¿Dolió? Obviamente, pero mi orgullo no me permitió hablar.

Salí de ahí sin siquiera decirle adiós a Jane que siempre era cortés conmigo, con la moral y el ánimo por los suelos crucé la calle hasta llegar a mi edificio, en la entrada como siempre me recibió Jessica con un café, antes de subir al elevador le di las instrucciones. No quería que nadie me molestara y en cuanto llegará Jasper, mi mejor amigo y socio, le hiciera saber que necesitaba hablar con él.

El largo trecho hasta mi oficina se me hizo eterno, tenía que observar desde mi ventana a Isabella, si notaba algo extraño por parte de Vladimir inmediatamente correría a impedir lo que fuera que ocurriera-ok, estaba siendo patético-pero nadie tocaría a Isabella en mi presencia, así estuviera espiando.

Con agrado me di cuenta que no estarían solos más de cinco minutos-gracias Emmett-pensé.

_**oOoOo**_

—¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana, hermano? —Di un brinco de sorpresa cuando escuché la voz de Jasper.

—¡Diablos Jasper! Al menos hubieras hecho algún ruido —Se acercó a la ventana para saludarme, cuando se dio cuenta lo que veía, empezó a carcajearse.

—¿En verdad? ¿Bella Swan, hermano? —Empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

—¿Tan difícil es de creer? —Permaneció callado a mi lado —Más que difícil de creer es… ¿Raro? —Tuve que apartarme de la ventana para que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos platicar más cómodamente.

Jasper era con el único que podía platicar de todo, era un gran compañero, amigo y confidente, y su mujer, Alice, era por su parte mi mejor amiga. Así que siempre que necesitaba un consejo ellos me lo daban y en este caso era necesario que me ayudaran a comprender lo que estaba sintiendo por Isabella Swan.

Alice siempre me recriminaba el que no tuviera una pareja estable, que "utilizara" a las mujeres, pero vamos, yo jamás obligué a nadie y ellas sabían perfectamente como era yo y lo aceptaban. Conocí a Alice en el instituto, graciosamente jamás busqué acercarme a ella en el plano amoroso o sexual, ella era hermosa, pero simple y sencillamente no era para mí, entonces en la universidad conocimos a Jasper y todo se dio mágicamente entre ellos, y me sentía feliz por ello.

—Me dirás que ocurre —Más que preguntarlo, lo afirmó.

—Sí… es solo… que, es difícil… —Sonrió para darme confianza —Nos besamos —Solté de repente —Ayer por la noche y hoy por la mañana —Jasper literalmente se atraganto con el café que estaba degustando y empezó a toser como un desquiciado.

—Qué… tú… ¿Qué? —Dijo recobrando el aliento.

—Bueno, en realidad yo la besé, y ella me correspondió —Jasper se levantó de su lugar y caminó una vez más hacía la ventana.

—Y eso, te tiene confundido ¿No? —Me paré a su lado y asentí —Ese pendejo —Murmuré —Esta intentando flirtear con ella desde ayer —Afirmé. Obviamente Jasper no lo reconoció, y si no es por que Isabella me lo presenta, no lo reconozco.

—Wow, tú Edward Cullen ¿Celoso? —Traté de reírme junto con él pero no pude —Búrlate todo lo que quieras Whitlock, pero si Alice estuviera en la misma situación tú…—No me dejó continuar —Ey, ey, haber, Edward, eso es diferente, Alice es mi esposa, pero Isabella no es nada tuyo o… ¿Sí? —Entrecerré los ojos.

—Plantéate una cosa amigo —Guardó silencio —¿Quién es ella para ti? Pon en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo de intentar salir con ella —Apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Cuentas conmigo Edward, pero si no aclaras tus sentimientos, yo no podré ayudarte mucho —Era tan difícil expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, con Jasper no podía tener caretas.

—Es complicado ¿Sabes? —Murmuré —Hace años que la conozco y… siempre la vi como la hija del mejor amigo y socio de mi padre —Suspiré —Cuando regresé de Ibiza y la volví a ver se me hizo insignificante y por extraño que pareciera, ella no me veía tampoco como alguien "atractivo" así que eso de alguna forma hirió mi ego —Sonreí con tristeza.

—Qué estúpido ¿No? —No esperé que contestará —Entonces mi padre viene la semana pasada y me dice que tengo que atender unos contratos con ella y eso me molesta a tal grado que dejé pasar un tiempo hasta que él volvió a meter presión —Recordé —No quería hablar con ella, no con una dama de sociedad como ella —Empezaba la parte difícil.

—Voy a su oficina con toda esa altanería que poseo y me quedó helado cuando me doy cuenta que ella se ha dado cuenta de mis actividades "extracurriculares" a la hora del almuerzo —Suspiré pesadamente, afortunadamente Jasper no hablaba.

—Justo cuando discutíamos sobre ello y que su primo la descubriera ante mí, llegó Vladimir Collins —Jasper giró la cabeza tan rápido para verme que por poco sufre una tortícolis —¿Vladimir? ¿Estás seguro? —Asentí sin enfrentar su mirada.

—Pero… que él no se iba a casar con ¿Cuál era su nombre? —Suspiré al recordar el pasado —Heidi —Susurré.

—Cierto, Heidi ¿Qué fue de ella? —Alcé los hombros, en señal de no saber —Creo que al final terminó por dejarlo —Hice una mueca —Él parece no recordarme ¿Sabes? Bella me lo presentó y ni siquiera se inmutó —La presencia de Vladimir me enfermaba.

—Bueno Edward, tú eras diferente en ese entonces, además, Heidi no te importaba tanto —Jasper tenía razón, no valía la pena recordar eso tan penoso.

—No estoy dispuesto a perder otra vez, Jasper —Aseguré —Vladimir Collins no se quedará con ella —Alcé la voz.

—No confundas las cosas, Edward, no veas esto como un juego, como un reto, porque sabes que no es así —Sonrió —Me da gusto saber que al fin te has enamorado de alguien —Enfrentó mi mirada.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa —Metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, y se retiró de la ventana dejándome ahí parado.

—Como te dije, has una lista mental de los pros y los contras de estar con Isabella, ve que pesa más Edward y entonces te darás cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes por ella —Justo cuando Jasper me dijo todo eso, pude ver como Bella se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba directo hacía la ventana, estuve tentado a hacerme para atrás, pero era absurdo ocultarme, quería que me viera. No me moví y ella tampoco, traté de sonreír para ella, y mi mejor sonrisa de lado salió a flote.

—¿Esta viendo para acá verdad? —Afirmó mi hermano. Asentí ligeramente. Alcé mi mano en señal de despedida y me retiré de la ventana.

Jasper había sido de gran ayuda, sin duda meditaría a fondo mis sentimientos hacía ella…

_**oOoOo**_

—¡Eddy! —Una diminuta mujer entró a mi oficina, ella era la única hasta el momento, aparte de Esme, que podía llamarme así.

—Hola, Al —Me levanté de mi lugar y la estreché entre mis brazos.

—¿Esperas a tu querido Jazz? —Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

—Sí, pero como tenía mucho que no te veía y él aún no termina, decidí visitarte ¿Estas muy ocupado? —Para ella jamás lo estaría —Sabes perfectamente que para ti y para Jasper jamás lo estoy —Afirmé.

—Lo sé… pero quise preguntar —Volvió a sonreír —Además… necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo importante —Asentí, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Suspiró —Tú sabes que amo a Jasper ¿Verdad? —Espetó —Sí, pero no entiendo porque estás nerviosa —Apreté su mano para darle confianza.

—Quiero regalarle un viaje a Cancún, en México, pero antes quería consultarlo contigo —Me solté a reír ¿Para eso tanto misterio? —No te rías, sí él ve que no estás bien, no querrá irse y lo sabes —Afirmó. Entonces comprendí que el muy cotilla de Jasper le había contado de nuestra plática de esta mañana-tarde a Alice ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba, tener a Alice encima de mí todo el tiempo para saber todos los detalles de mi "enamoramiento".

—Él no tiene porque preocuparse por mí, Alice —Traté de desviar la plática a un lugar seguro.

—Quiero conocerla —Gemí por lo bajo al ver su mirada soñadora de _No te atrevas a contradecirme_, ¡estúpido Jasper!, me las pagaría.

—Ella ya se fue, así que será en otra ocasión —Me paré frente a ella justo cuando intentaba asomarse por la ventana —¡Oh por Dios! —Llevó una mano a su boca —¡Estas enamorado! —Intenté calmarla —Shh… Alice, baja la voz —Siseé.

—Esto tiene que saberlo Esme —Siguió gritando como sí no le hubiera dicho que se callará, intercepté de su pequeña mano el celular antes de que le marcará a mi madre —Tú no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿Me escuchaste? —Ordené.

—¿Acaso… estás loco? ¡Esme tiene que saberlo! —Guardé el celular en su bolsa —He dicho que no, Alice —Traté de sonar autoritario, pero con Alice de nada me valía.

—Cuando aclaré mis sentimientos yo mismo se lo diré a Esme —Era la única forma de frenarla, extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya y cerrar el trato —Esta bien —Aceptó no muy convencida —Pero tienes que aclararte pronto Edward, recuerda mi viaje con Jasper —Bufé por lo bajo —Alice…—Advertí una vez más.

—Sólo porque te quiero tanto, guardaré silencio y no presionaré —Se quedó callada y eso no era nada bueno —Pero aún así quiero conocerla —Dijo soñadoramente —Seguro es hermosa, nada que ver con las tipas plásticas con las que sueles salir —Afirmó.

—Alice… —Susurré —Tienes que decirme como es ella, Edward, por favor…—Suplicó. Ella era como una hermana para mí al igual que Jasper y jamás podía negarle nada.

—Es bellísima Alice, dulce, cariñosa, tierna, inteligente, segura de sí, es perfecta…—Alice empezó a reírse —Bueno, se escucha bien, pero ¿Cómo es físicamente? —Me sentí cohibido ante su mirada inquisidora.

—Es castaña, tiene los ojos grandes color chocolate, es blanca con facciones de muñeca, no es muy alta pero tampoco es baja de estatura, es perfecta para amoldarla en mis brazos, tiene unas piernas hermosas que hacen que me derrita y su figura esta para morirse… —Un gritito salió de sus labios.

—¡Edward! No hay duda… estas enamorado —Aseguró —Eso no es posible, aún no hago esa balanza mental que me aconsejo hacer Jasper —Una risita boba salió de sus labios.

—Déjate de tonterías y admítelo, estás enamorado —Rodeé los ojos —¡Basta! —Alcé la voz divertido —Anda y busca a tu marido —Alice con la gracia de una bailarina se levantó de su lugar y plantó un casto beso en una de mis mejillas.

—Recuerda, Edward, que yo jamás me equivoco —Antes de cerrar la puerta aventó un beso al aire con su mano en mi dirección.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en lo hiperactiva que era Alice la mayoría de las veces, por eso Esme la adoraba, pero curiosamente jamás intentó interferir en nuestra extraña relación, y mucho menos cuando apareció Jasper, mi madre estaba loca por emparejarlos, hasta que lo consiguió.

No quería ni pensar que haría si me atreviera a salir con Isabella, aunque sospecho por la cena del día anterior que era lo que quería y no sólo ella, si no también mi padre y los padres de Bella.

Por primera vez veía las cosas de otro modo, no sólo pensaba en mí, también pensaba en que era lo mejor para Bella, no quería admitirlo pero todo apuntaba a que me estaba enamorando de _Isabella Swan…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Ya vimos un poco más de lo que piensa y siente Edward, y como se está tomando todo el asunto con Bella. Espero os haya gustado =D _

_Muchas gracias por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen =) _

_**Lulu:**__ ¡Gracias! Espero te siga gustando, nos leemos la próxima semana. Un beso…_

_**Shaa . rossbgh:**__ ¡Muchas gracias! Qué bueno que te animaste a dejar tu rr en verdad lo valoro mucho, y pues escribo básicamente para todas vosotras. Y qué bueno que te guste la relación B/E en este fic. Espero leerte pronto un beso… _

_Y aprovecho para invitarlas a leer mi otro fic, que se llama __**Fantasmas del Pasado**__, ya está algo avanzado, y pues es una historia completamente diferente a ¡Te Odio! ¿Amor? Pero me encantaría saber su opinión. _

_**Summary:**__ Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé—No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome sorprendida._

_Ok, ahora si me despido, y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana =D _

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_Un beso_

_**Chapis… **_


	5. ¿Cayendo en la Tentación?

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grité. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aún así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 05. ¿Cayendo en la Tentación?**_

Mi velada con Tanya estuvo llena de risas y recuerdos, tenía días que no me sentía tan relajada y en paz, era extraño pero ansiaba ver a Edward, era tan patética la situación que me hacia sentir ridícula.

—¿Qué pasa Bells? Desde anoche te noto ¿Extraña? —La incertidumbre en mi prima era evidente —Nada, Any es sólo que… he estado pensando sobre la propuesta de anoche —Empezó a sonreír.

—Era un juego, Bells, no tienes por que hacerlo —Bajó la mirada y siguió disfrutando de su plato con fruta fresca —Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo —Sonreí. Tanya alzó la vista y me miraba confusa.

—¿Estás…segura? —Titubeó —Sí —Afirmé. Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Es hora de que uses esos zapatos Manolo grises que compraste la semana pasada —Se quedo callada por un momento —Y tienes que usar ya sea una falda o vestido —Afirmó.

—Ya tengo el conjunto perfecto Any —Murmuré —Una blusa beige de lana de manga larga con cuello en "V" y una falda gris que me llega a la rodilla y esta un poco ajustada —Dije con suficiencia —Caerá a mis pies ya lo veras —Inquirí.

—Ya lo creo, debes de llevar tu cabello suelto ondulado y…—Empezó a hacer ruidos extraños con la boca —¡Ya sé! —Gritó e hizo que brincara en mi lugar —Tienes que llevar ropa interior sexy —Sonrió —De encaje blanco —Terminó por decir.

—No creo que… —Hizo que callara —Tienes que verte sexy, Isabella —Espetó despreocupadamente —Es parte del plan para descubrir al verdadero Edward y sacarnos de dudas —Pues las dudas las tenía ella, no yo, estaba segura que Edward era bueno en todo eso que decía ser, hablando de sexo claro.

Sin más preámbulos nos fuimos a mi recámara para que me ayudara a arreglarme, ella por supuesto eligió la ropa interior más sexy y reveladora que tenía en mi cajón de prendas intimas, y aunque eran "reveladoras" no caían en lo vulgar o en lo grotesco, eran finas y de buen gusto, en una hora exactamente estaba lista para irme.

Después de despedirme cálidamente de mi prima que tenía una cara soñadora que no podía con ella, me monté en mi hermoso Porsche y partí rumbo a la oficina, donde esperaba ver a Edward, no me vendría mal una recibimiento como el del día anterior. Pero bueno, nada es perfecto y cuando estuve ahí no había rastros de Edward por ninguna parte.

—Bella, buenos días —Me recibió Jane antes de entrar a mi oficina —Te han traído algo, yo misma lo recibí esta mañana —Dijo emocionada.

Entré a mi oficina y pude ver que en una de las mesas del costado de mi oficina estaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas, mi área de trabajo olía exquisito, sin miramientos me acerqué para tomar el pequeño sobre que estaba justo en medio del gran ramo.

_Bella: _

_Espero te guste el arreglo, lo escogí personalmente para ti, era el único ramo que le hacía justicia a tu belleza, aunque jamás la alcanzaría. _

_Espero con ansías que llegue el sábado por la noche… _

_Vladimir Collins. _

No pude evitar sonreír, sin duda eran un arreglo maravilloso, y el detalle de Vladimir y sus palabras eran dignas de un caballero, pero no eran de la persona que esperaba que fueran.

—Son bellísimas, Bella, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Quién las envía? —La curiosidad en Jane era evidente —¿Te las envió, Edward? —La familiaridad con la que hablaba de él me incomodaba.

—No —Dije seria —Perdón —Susurró —No, discúlpame tú —Traté de sonreír.

—Las envío Vladimir Collins —Jane sonrió forzadamente, asintió con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a salir la retuve.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Edward? —Abrió los ojos de par en par —¿Perdón? —Contestó insegura —Sí, qué relación tienes con Edward Cullen, te diriges a él con tanta familiaridad que… —Trate de disimular mi disgusto.

—Ninguna, salvo la profesional —Aseguró —Y si me dirijo al él de forma tan "familiar" como dices, Bella, es porque él así me lo pidió la primera vez que vino —Afirmó.

—Pero sí te molesta que sea así, no te preocupes, puedo volver a dirigirme a él como señor Cullen —Por su semblante serio y mi absurda forma de pedirle explicaciones me hizo sentir mal, yo con que derecho le pedía a mi asistente y secretaría que no fuera ella misma, Jane era dulce y respetuosa, no tenía porque cambiar su personalidad.

—Olvídalo, Jane, si él te pidió que lo llamaras así no hay problema es sólo que… —Se me quedo viendo esperando que continuará pero un estúpido nudo se formó en mi garganta —Olvida lo que te dije ¿Sí? —Sonreí para darle confianza.

—¿Puedo decirte algo, Bella? —Titubeó. Tan sólo asentí y le pedí se sentara frente a mí —A ti te gusta él ¿Verdad? —Para nada me sorprendió su pregunta.

—Edward es guapo, Jane, y yo no soy ciega —Sonreí, y ella movió la cabeza negativamente —Sé qué sólo soy tu asistente pero ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco soy ciega —Touché.

—Y por lo poco o mucho que lo conozco, él contigo es diferente, no sé qué paso con ustedes ayer en la sala de juntas pero… si hubieras visto su cara al irse…—Sonrió —Jane, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero…Edward es un mujeriego y yo no busco una aventura a diferencia de él —Inquirí —No trates de ver cosas que no son —Pedí.

—Esta bien, pero que quede claro —Se levantó —Estaré al pendiente por cualquier cosa —Y estaba segura de ello, ella sería mis ojos y oídos dentro y fuera de la empresa de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias —Sonreí.

Justo cuando Jane salió de mi oficina le envié un mensaje a Vladimir para agradecerle el ramo de flores, no tuve el valor de hablar con él ya que no podría ser lo suficientemente hipócrita y que no se me notará, que para nada esperaba que llegara el sábado.

_**oOoOo**_

La mañana se paso relativamente rápido y por más que me asomaba por mi ventana no veía a Edward ¿Y si estaba con alguna tipa? Pensaba patéticamente, y eso me inquietaba y a la vez me enfurecía más, ¿Por qué fregados pensaba en eso? Estaba tan impaciente por saber de él, por verlo.

—Bella —Sonó el intercomunicador de mi oficina.

—Edward, te espera en la sala de juntas —La voz de Jane se escuchaba entre inquieta y ¿Emocionada? al otro lado de la línea.

—Le pedí que esperara allá —Murmuró —Y eso… ¿Por qué? —Susurré.

—Ya verás porque —Soltó de repente. Como un resorte me levanté de mi lugar para dirigirme a la sala de juntas.

Lo más tranquila posible pase al lado de Jane quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miré ceñuda, ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella. Cuando entré a la sala de juntas Edward estaba de espaldas y se movía nerviosamente.

—Edward, buenos días —Mi voz sonaba neutra, no quería evidenciar mi emoción por que estaba ahí. Cuando se giró el aire se retuvo en mi garganta y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, entre sus manos traía un ramo con una docena de tulipanes rojos bellísimos.

—Son hermosos —Susurré. Él sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente a mí.

—Son para ti —Murmuró —Tómalos como una tregua para que empecemos a llevarnos bien —Tomé el ramo entre mis brazos y aspiré el dulce aroma.

Nos quedamos por unos minutos tan sólo viéndonos sin decir nada, todo era perfecto, no podía haber mejorado tanto mi día con ese detalle. No me importó nada el plan de Tanya por descubrir al "verdadero" Edward. Ni que el sábado tuviera una "cita" con Vladimir, en ese momento sólo me importaba lo que estaba sintiendo, y lo que los ojos de Edward me decían.

Me acerqué a la mesa y coloqué cuidadosamente el ramo en ella, Edward se quedó parado como estatua, no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer pero me acerqué lentamente a él, era más alto que yo pero eso no me impidió tomar su cara entre mis manos y depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Él me miró sorprendido pero no se movió y se lo agradecí internamente. Solté su cara y empecé a bajar mis manos por su cuello para posicionarlas en su pecho. Me acerqué a su oreja y le dije:

—Gracias, son hermosas —Susurré en un intento de sonar sexy, empecé a repartir cortos besos por su cuello, cosa que le gusto ya que soltó un tímido jadeo que me hizo sonreír.

No se resistió mucho y me aprisionó entre sus brazos, me retire un poco y enfrente su mirada, se acercó lentamente hasta que choco sus labios contra los míos, empezó a besarme dulcemente, sin prisas, sin miedos… poco a poco pidió acceso para entrar en mi boca, yo sin dudarlo lo permití, posicionó sus manos en mi cintura y yo subí las mías lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello.

No sé en que momento nos fuimos acercando a la mesa pero sólo pude sentir como mi trasero chocaba contra esta, Edward me ayudó a sentarme sin romper el beso y gracias a que traía falda él la subió un poco hasta que se posicionó en medió de mis piernas. Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo y pude notar como su erección se estaba haciendo evidente, y por irracional que pareciera no me importo lo que pudiera pasar, tan solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Fui bajando poco a poco mis brazos hasta su pecho, introduje mis manos por sus hombros donde lentamente lo despoje del saco, él solo se separó un poco para poder librarse de la molesta prenda, empezó a subir y bajar sus manos por un costado de mis piernas, desde la rodilla hasta casi llegar a mi entrepierna.

Nuestras respiraciones empezaron a aumentar cada vez más, gemidos ahogados se escuchaban por toda la habitación, Edward bajó hasta mi cuello y comenzó a humedecerlo un poco con sus besos, volvió a mi cara repartiendo besos en mi mentón, y en mi mandíbula hasta llegar una vez más a mis labios, antes de separarse tomó entre sus dientes mi labio inferior infringiendo un poco de dolor.

Acercó sus manos y tocó mis pechos ligeramente, deslizó sus manos por mi torso hasta llegar al final de la blusa donde empezó a levantarla lentamente, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual. Cuando me despojo de la blusa pude ver con satisfacción como se humedecía los labios, su excitación era evidente-gracias Tanya por insistir que usara esta ropa-se acercó nuevamente a mí y empezó a descender con su lengua por toda la extensión de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho que reclamaba por atención, puso su mano derecha en mi espalda y me empujo todavía más contra él, gemí al sentir su gran erección.

Como pude saqué su camisa de los pantalones, necesitaba sentir su pecho cálido, fuerte y varonil contra mi piel desnuda, lentamente empecé a zafar uno a uno los botones mientras él no despegaba la mirada de mis ojos, verde y chocolate se estaban mezclando como uno.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de librarlo de la camisa y él empezaba a zafar mi sostén, la puerta sonó, gemimos al mismo tiempo por la interrupción, Edward posicionó su cara entre mi cuello y hombro tratando de controlar su respiración. Como pude conteste:

—¿Diga? —Mi voz sonaba temblorosa gracias a la excitación.

—Bella —Gracias a Dios era Jane —¿Qué pasa, Jane? —Agradecí que Edward no se separara de mi regazo, lo acuné en mis brazos y empecé a repartir castos besos en su hombro.

—Disculpen la interrupción —Soltó apenada desde el otro lado de la puerta, Edward y yo sonreímos al mismo tiempo —No te preocupes —La animé a seguir.

—Pero… —Titubeó —Tu padre y el señor Cullen los esperan en tu oficina —Edward se enderezó y me ayudó a bajarme de la mesa, a abrocharme el sostén, me paso mi blusa y ayudó a que me la pusiera.

—Diles que ahora vamos, y… ¿Jane? —Esperé a que contestara —¿Sí? —Se escuchaba tan nerviosa —Gracias —Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos.

Al terminar de colocarnos la ropa y echarnos una vista sobre nuestro cabello y labios caminé hacía donde dejé las flores dándole la espalda a Edward, necesitaba ese momento para recomponerme, entonces sentí como él se ponía a mis espaldas y me tomaba de la cintura, deposito un calido beso en mi cuello.

—Quiero que sepas algo —Me giró para que quedara de frente a él —No me arrepiento por nada del mundo de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros —Dijo serio.

—Yo tampoco —Aseguré. Se acercó y besó una vez más mis labios.

_**oOoOo**_

Tuvimos que contenernos al salir para no tomarnos de la mano pero no era como si hubiéramos quedado en algo, sin duda fue importante lo que ocurrió, pero ahora no era momento de hablarlo. Cuando llegamos junto al escritorio de Jane tenía una risita de suficiencia en el rostro.

—¿Jane, qué le dijiste a nuestros padres? —Teníamos que saber lo que inventó para encubrirnos —Que habían ido a la sala de juntas a tener una video conferencia con los Jonson —Sonrió —Por eso no se atrevieron a interrumpir —Afirmó.

—Un jarrón está sobre tú escritorio con un poco de agua —Sonreí, amaba a esa mujer, ¿Cómo sabía que se lo pediría? —Justo donde deseó que estén —Murmuré y volteé a ver a Edward que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Entramos a la oficina donde ya nos esperaban impacientes Charlie y Carlisle, alternando miradas entre ellos y nosotros, con orgullo puse las flores en el florero que dispuso Jane en mi escritorio, cuidadosamente les quité el pequeño plástico que las cubría y distribuí elegantemente las flores en el mismo.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué significa esto? —Nos señaló Charlie a Edward y a mí —Bueno papá… —Titubeé un poco y volteé a ver a Edward quién sólo asintió para que continuará.

—Significa que es un tipo de tregua entre Edward y yo —Sonreí al recordar lo que ocurrió, tan vivido fue que me sonrojé, cuando volteé a ver a Edward el estaba igual. Nuestros padres sólo sonrieron, empezaron a distribuir papeles por todo mi escritorio para empezar a ver los detalles que ellos ya habían definido con los Vulturi. Cuando un molesto Charlie habló.

—Y ese ramo qué… ¿Isabella? —Sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro cuando vi la expresión fría de Edward —Cuando llegué esta mañana ya estaba —Traté de sonar despreocupada.

—Debió traer una nota ¿No? —Insistió mi padre —Sólo tenía el nombre de Vladimir Collins —Antes de encontrarme con Edward tuve el cuidado de romper la tarjeta.

—Vaya, si que esta interesado —Dijo pensativo mi padre, y para que quedara claro agregué —Tal vez, él lo este, pero a mí no me interesa él —Aclaré frente a Edward para que no creyera cosas que no iban.

El ambiente en mi oficina cambió considerablemente, toda aquella burbuja que habíamos creado Edward y yo se había roto, gracias a mi padre y sus comentarios inoportunos. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo Edward estaba más tosco y seco, y a mí se me comprimía el corazón cuando me contestaba mal ante cualquier pregunta directa que le hacía. Y mi padre, bueno, no estaba mucho mejor, el único "tranquilo" era Carlisle aunque se notaba tenso. No lo soporte más y salí de mi oficina, esta situación incómoda estaba por terminar.

—Jane, necesito tú ayuda —Los hombres que estaban en mi oficina me veían desconcertados —Tenemos que sacar esto de mi oficina —Caminó a mi lado y tomó un extremo del arreglo.

—¡Por Dios Bella! ¿Qué haces, hija? —Se acercó mi padre y nos apartó a Jane y a mí para tomar el arreglo entre sus manos.

—Me deshago del problema —Dije irritada mientras veía como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Edward —Y que quede claro, Cullen, lo hago por mi padre no por ti —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, ¿Acaso podía ser mas idiota?

Hice que llevarán el arreglo a la sala de espera de nuestro piso, donde obviamente yo no lo vería, mi padre sugirió que lo llevaran a la sala de juntas pero eso no estaba a discusión, ese lugar era sagrado para mí y tal vez… para Edward. Entonces sí Edward moriría de la rabia que traía, tanto que él sugirió que las tirará a la basura, cuando dijo eso lo acribillé con la mirada y no volvió a opinar.

El ambiente mejoró, pero no mucho, ya que yo seguía furiosa por la actitud de Edward, que no había mejorado nada, era un fastidió que actuara así, tenía la esperanza que con lo que vivimos hacia unas horas fueran suficientes para apaciguar su mal humor pero por lo visto no era suficiente.

Gracias a Dios, Carlisle y Charlie en cuanto terminaron con sus observaciones se despidieron, con absurdas excusas para dejarnos solos.

—¿A él también le agradeciste de la misma forma que a mí por los tulipanes? —Mi vista se nubló por un momento, no había dicho eso ¿Verdad? No pude evitar que una solitaria lágrima saliera.

—Eres un idiota —Grité, cuando me pare de mi lugar —¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de mí? —Me acerqué y antes de que pudiera abofetearlo tomó mi mano y me pegó a su cuerpo, intenté zafarme pero él no lo permitió.

—¡Perdóname!, ¡perdóname! —Se escuchaba arrepentido, pero no podía, no debía… —Entiende, Isabella, que… —Seguí luchando por zafarme —No puedo soportar que otros te miren —Admitió al fin y me quede inmóvil por un momento.

—¿Estás celoso? Y ¿Por eso me ofendes? —Solté molesta —Sí…—Admitió bajito. Y aunque estaba furiosa sonreí disimuladamente.

—No sé… que es esto que estamos empezando pero… —Ya no luché más, permanecí en sus brazos —…me gusta, y no quiero a Collins cerca de ti —Susurró en mi oído.

—Edward —Murmuré —Es parte de mi trabajo —Besé su mejilla —No puedes ir por la vida ofendiéndome cada que algo así ocurra, yo… —No sabía si decir lo que iba a decir pero que más daba, lo disfrutaría mientras durara —También me gusta esto…—Susurré en su oído —…no quiero que termine —Sin perder el contacto se acercó a mí y me besó.

Al momento de separarnos lo golpeé levemente en la cabeza —Jamás vuelvas a ofenderme de esa forma, Edward Cullen —Espeté sería.

—Lo prometo —Alzó la mano y sonrió de lado —¿Terminamos lo que empezamos en la sala de juntas? —Y aunque moría por que así fuera, no fue posible, nos dedicamos a terminar parte del proyecto, aún nos faltaba mucho.

Estaba exhausta después del día tan… ¿Diferente? no había palabras para describirlo, Edward me acompañó hasta mi auto donde se despidió con un beso que me dejo con ganas de más, pero por el momento habíamos decidido que lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma, ¡Vamos ni siquiera tenía título nuestra relación! Si es que se podía llamar relación.

Y sí de algo estaba segura era de que me estaba enamorando de_ Edward Cullen…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Sé que no tengo perdón pero… he estado algo ocupada =D así que se me complico mucho publicar, pesé a ya tener el capítulo =) el próximo capítulo se podría decir que ya esta, así que tratare de publicar pronto… no pondré plazo, pero no pasara más de una semana. _

_Un beso a todas, son un amor! _

_Gracias por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a los que solo leen =P _

_Ali gracias por corregir mis horrores de ortografía, Cariño! Te extraño! Rox, lo prometido es deuda =) _

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_Con cariño… _

_**Chapis…**_


	6. ¿Mejor? ¡Imposible!

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 06. ¿Mejor?... ¡Imposible!**_

Había muerto e ido al cielo, todo era perfecto, después de mi encuentro con Bella en la sala de juntas, me sentía en una nube, en un sueño que me aturdía pero a la vez me hacía sentir vivo, la forma en que ella correspondió a mis caricias, a mis gemidos, a mis manos, era… ¡Perfecta!.

Pero casi lo hecho todo a perder con mis absurdos e idiotas celos, pero vamos, Vladimir estaba utilizando de todo para conquistarla, cuando vi ese arreglo en la oficina de Bella quise gritar, decirle a todo el mundo que Isabella Swan era _mía… _

No me importaba verme ridículo, pero tampoco podía ponerla a ella por los suelos siempre que algo así ocurría, siempre soltaba pendejadas cuando estaba celoso y eso no era para nada bueno, ya que con eso la hería, cuando la vi llorar por lo que dije no pude hacer más que suplicarle perdón y empezar a ser sincero con ella.

Contra toda regla absurda que me había impuesto en mi vida admití que teníamos algo sin proponerle ser… ¿Mi novia? Tal vez era la única forma de mantenerla alejada de Vladimir, pero aún era muy pronto, y yo… bueno aún no estaba listo para semejante compromiso.

_**oOoOo**_

—Por la cara de idiota que tienes, supongo que…ocurrió algo ayer con Bella ¿No? —Sonreí de lado y enfrenté a mi hermano —Sí… —Murmuré.

—Fueron un éxito las flores —Más que preguntar afirmó —¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jazz? —Mi sonrisa se amplió.

—Bueno, quiero que me cuentes que ocurrió —Espetó.

Le relaté todo lo ocurrido con Bella, desde el momento en que le entregué las flores hasta la forma tan especial que me agradeció el detalle, también mis absurdos y enfermos celos y como reacciono Bella.

—Podría madrearte ¿Sabes? —Asentí —Créeme hermano yo literalmente quise cortarme la lengua —Sonreí con tristeza —Pero bueno, ella me "perdono" a pesar de todo lo que dije —Confesé apenado.

—Pues pareces gustarle —Dijo pensativo —Pero debes de tener cuidado con Vladimir, a lo que dices esta muy interesado —Aseguró —Y pues ella ya dijo que no, así que toma ventaja de ello —Inquirió —Sólo que… se sincero con ella, Edward, si quieres que funcione, platícale tu historia con Vladimir, no vaya a ser que él se acuerde de ti y… cuente cosas que no son…—Mi buen amigo tenía razón, esta misma noche hablaría con ella.

—Tienes razón —Dije pensativo —La invitare a cenar y ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente —O al menos eso pensaba, eso deseaba.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápido, no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en la forma en que le pediría a Bella que saliéramos pero lo haría, lo único raro que ocurrió en mi día fueron las insistentes llamadas de Esme, que no tenían ningún tipo de "razón", no sé que pretendía pero si lo que pensaba era correcto, Alice abrió el pico y le contó todo a Esme, menudo lío en el que esa pequeña mujer me metió.

Antes de salir a almorzar llamé a Bella para pedirle que fuera a mi oficina ya que esperaba una llamada importante desde Italia y era de vital importancia que la atendiera, al principio la llamada fue incómoda, tenía la leve impresión que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero una vez que pasó el incómodo saludo todo fluyo, aún éramos Cullen e Isabella, el orgullo y altanería nos sobrepasaba pero… había algo, de eso estaba seguro.

_**oOoOo**_

—Lauren —Llamé por intercomunicador a mi secretaría.

—Sí, señor Cullen —Con ella había aprendido a guardar las distancias, pese a que con otras secretarias y asistentes mi relación ha sido más cordial, con Lauren era imposible, en cuanto entró fue obvio su interés hacía mí y era mejor no darle alas, era buena en su trabajo, estaba bien que fuera un cabronazo caliente, pero al menos yo podía escoger a quién me tiraba y a quién no, y si me hubiera atrevido a tener "algo" con ella, simplemente no me la hubiera quitado de encima.

—Quiero que ordenes algunos refrigerios, refresco y café para después del almuerzo —Sonreí mas para mi que para ella pero obviamente ella imagino otra cosa —La señorita Swan vendrá esta tarde —Dije serio —Quiero que le llames a su asistente para que haga de tu conocimiento que es lo que ella acostumbra tomar o comer en este caso para que tengas todo listo —Ordené.

—Quiero que todo este perfecto, Lauren, la señorita Swan merece lo mejor —Su semblante cambió considerablemente ante mis ordenes —En cuanto llegué hazla pasar, no es necesario que la anuncies —Ella tan sólo asintió —Y después de ello no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo ¿Entendido? —Alzó la mirada de su block de notas, se veía claramente aturdida.

—Sí —Contestó secamente —¡Ah!, pero la llamada con los Italianos es importante, así que sí se trata de ellos, comunícame —Pedí. Volvió a asentir y posó la pluma con la que anotaba en sus labios de manera "seductora" estuve tentado a rodar los ojos.

—¿Es todo? —Murmuró con coraje —Sí, gracias, puedes retirarte —Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí hacía la ventana. Tenía días sin traer a ninguna mujer a mi oficina, desde aquel día que descubrí que Bella me veía entrar con una y con otra mujer. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni yo mismo lo sé… era tan insatisfactorio estar con ellas, obviamente las satisfacía y me quitaba las ganas, pero al final lo único que me quedaba era el vació de una relación superficial donde sentía nada más que atracción física, ni siquiera cariño, mucho menos amor…

Salía con ellas unas veces más hasta que me fastidiaban, les daba un buen regalo como recuerdo y me alejaba, era mezquino y calculador con ellas, incluso déspota para alejarlas cuando se volvían una lata para mí. Esme y mi padre jamás se enteraron de ello, pero si lo hubieran hecho en su momento me desconocerían como hijo.

Entonces aparece Isabella en mi campo de visión y todo se torna turbio, ilógico, irracional, absurdo… como esa mujer que conocí cuando éramos pequeños de la noche a la mañana llegó a provocar tanto en mí, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengan las demás? _Pon en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo _vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Jasper.

Isabella es… segura de sí, cariñosa, simpática, alegre, emprendedora, inteligente, físicamente hermosa, única… tenía tantas cualidades que no era fácil ver sus defectos…Lo malo en ella era… tal vez que tenía un carácter demasiado explosivo para mi gusto, y estaba algo mimada pero vamos, quién no lo sería si fueras hija única. A parte de ello, no le hallaba ningún defecto. Qué sin duda tenía más, pero prefería no verlos, bien dicen que el amor es ciego ¿No?

Decidí no salir a almorzar fuera, ella por su parte si lo hizo, ya que salió con todo y sus cosas de la oficina, me retiré de la ventana y me fui a sentar a uno de los sillones de que tenía en la pequeña sala de mi oficina, me recosté y cerré los ojos.

No sé en que momento me quede dormido, sólo fui conciente de que unas pequeñas manos acariciaban mi rostro, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la mujer que desde hacía cuatro noches me quitaba el sueño: _Isabella…_ sonreí al ver su mirada alegre, se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y el sutil rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Hola preciosa —Murmuré ya que no confiaba que mi voz saliera normal, ella sonrió y se ruborizo todavía más.

—Hola Eddy —Susurró, me erguí un poco y estampé mis labios contra los suyos delicadamente, la atraje hasta mi regazo, necesitaba sentirla.

Con satisfacción pude notar que llevaba vestido, era blanco con vuelo, lo que le permitió sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, a través de la tela de mi pantalón pude notar su cálido centro, gemí un poco, mientras el beso aumentaba de ritmo, la desesperación en los dos era evidente, posé mis manos en su cintura para atraerla más a mí, que sintiera lo que me provocaba, lo que mi cuerpo gritaba al sentirla tan entregada, tan desinhibida. Pero algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me aleje lentamente de ella, sin permitirle que se alejara, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y su ceño se frunció un poco, parecía molesta.

—No quiero esto —Murmuré. Su rostro se descompuso, se tornó triste y sus ojos se cristalizaron —Entiendo —Dijo altanera —Podrías soltarme —Exigió y empezó a forcejear para bajarse de mi regazo.

—No —Ordené —Quiero sentirte —Me miró como si estuviera loco —¡Basta Cullen! No soy un juguete ¿Sabes? Jamás me había sentido tan… —No la dejé continuar y empecé a besarla nuevamente, poco a poco se calmo, la atraje una vez mas hacía mí, y posé mis labios en su oreja y dije:

—Tú no eres como las demás —Susurré. Pude sentir con satisfacción como un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo —No quiero que cuando estemos juntos por primera vez, sea aquí —Seguí susurrando —Este lugar es bastante común —No quería hacerla sentir mal —Aunque sería perfecto tenerte en estos momentos, no quiero que sea aquí —Al enfrentar su mirada pude ver, mil emociones.

—Espero me comprendas —Se acercó lentamente y rozó levemente sus labios con los míos.

—Gracias —Dijo bajito —Veo que no eres tan bruto como creía —Sonrió un poco y lejos de molestarme me gustó su comentario, al menos ya tenía otra imagen de mí.

—Quería esperar para hablar contigo esta noche pero… —Se alejo un poco y alzo una de sus cejas —¿Esta noche? —Cuestiono curiosa. Sonreí

—Sí, esta noche, ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? —Pregunté nervioso. Ella sonrío y asintió —Creí que jamás me lo pedirías —Se acercó nuevamente y plantó un casto beso en mis labios.

—Otra cosa más… —Me armé de valor —No quise hacerte el amor aquí, en este momento, por que… —Posó uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

—Creo entenderlo, tal vez no sea como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado pero…—Alejé cuidadosamente su mano de mis labios —Tú no te podrías comparar con ellas —Inquirí —Eres mejor —Aseguré —Y si no quise… —Intentó interrumpirme —Fue por que no quiero que mi pasado interfiera con lo que estamos viviendo —Bella bajó la mirada, tomé entre mis dedos su mentón y la hice que me mirara.

—No quiero tratarte como a las demás —Susurré y acaricié su dulce rostro —El otro día en la sala de juntas fue…—No tenía palabras para describirlo —Diferente, porque de haberlo hecho hubiera sido único y especial —Murmuré emocionado —Pero aquí…—Dije con pesar —No lo sería, conoces esa parte de mi vida y no estoy muy orgulloso de ello —Espeté serio.

—No digas más —Susurró —Pero recuerda, Edward, que no importa el lugar, si estamos seguros el uno con el otro, eso lo haría especial —La estreché entre mis brazos, le agradecí silenciosamente su comprensión, sin decir nada permanecimos en esa cómoda posición, ella tenía sus manos en mi pecho, haciendo circulos con sus delgados dedos y su calido aliento se colaba por mi camisa al tener su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, mientras aspiraba mi aroma como yo devoraba el suyo cuando plantaba delicados besos en su cabello.

—Edward, hermano —Bella se tensó en el acto al escuchar que alguien entró a la oficina —¡Oh por Dios! —Se disculpó y yo sonreí divertido al ver su cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Jasper? —Dije tranquilamente —No, este… después hablamos, ahora estás ocupado —Dijo apenado —No seas ridículo, pasa —Le ordené. Me enderecé un poco e hice que Bella alzara la cabeza. Sonreí para darle valor.

—Bella, él es mi mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock —La ayudé a apartarse delicadamente de mi regazo y la senté a mi lado. Jasper se acercó.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Bella —Ella alzó la mano y correspondió el saludo —El gusto es mío Jasper —Se sonrojó un poco —Disculpa…—Jasper no la dejó continuar —Bromeas, es bueno ver a este bruto con alguien que vale la pena —Gracias a Dios mi amigo no dijo alguna indiscreción, y vaya que me había visto en posiciones peores y donde no había ropa de por medio, nunca tenía el cuidado de poner el seguro a mi puerta.

—Gracias, os dejo que hablen, esperare afuera —Anunció decidida —No te molestes, Bella, puedes escucharlo —Inquirió mi amigo —Los franceses llamaron hace unos momentos Edward, necesitan hablar contigo, les dije que ahora mismo no te encontrabas en las oficinas pero que mañana por la tarde ya estarías, así que es necesario te prepares, más tarde vendré y veremos los pormenores, ¿Te parece? —Lo dijo tan rápido que me costo un poco de trabajo comprender todo lo que me decía, sin duda Alice estaba siendo muy mala influencia para él en ese aspecto.

—Entonces mañana por la mañana veremos eso —Desvíe mi mirada hacia Bella —Por ahora el resto de mi día se lo dedicare a la dama que está a mi lado —Sonrió y susurró un _gracias _que apenas pude escuchar.

Jasper me hizo participe de unos datos que le dieron los franceses a modo de que los tomará en cuenta para el día siguiente, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Bella sobre mí y eso me gustaba, que me observara, que viera la forma en que me desenvolvía en mi trabajo, como amaba lo que hacía.

_**oOoOo**_

—Jamás imagine que fueras tan serio con tu trabajo, Edward —Bella rió exquisitamente —Y no sólo en mi trabajo —La penetré con mi mirada, ella se ruborizó y soltó una risita tonta.

—Ya lo creo…—Murmuró —¿A dónde iremos a cenar? —Sonreí al ver su emoción.

—A donde tú lo desees —Se quedo callada —Tengo el lugar perfecto, le llamare a Jane para que reserve —Se levantó de mi lado —¿Me prestas tú teléfono? —Cuestionó mientras se dirigía a mi escritorio.

—No necesitas pedirlo, es todo tuyo —Intenté coquetear un poco. Me levanté de mi lugar y la estreché entre mis brazos.

La llamada no duro más de cinco minutos, comeríamos comida Japonesa, después de todo a Bella le gustaba mucho el sushi, así que iríamos a su restaurante favorito. Nos disponíamos a ver todo lo referente al proyecto de los Vulturi. Cuando entró Lauren.

—Señor Cullen —Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. Entrecerré los ojos, más le valía a Lauren que no hiciera nada estúpido. Porque lo lamentaría.

—¿Dónde colocó todo lo qué me pidió? —Habló coqueta. Mientras a su espalda entraban otras dos personas con todo lo que pedí. Sonreí complacido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella al ver todo lo que había preparado.

—En la mesa de centro —Ordené. Mientras Bella aún permanecía en mis brazos. Lauren duró un rato más "acomodando" todo en la mesa de centro, viéndonos de soslayo a Bella y a mí. Bella intentó apartarse un poco pero no se lo permití. Besé delicadamente su cuello lo que provoco que soltara una risita y se estremeciera entre mis brazos.

—Señor Cullen, ¿Sé le ofrece algo más? —Musitó sugestiva. La fulminé con la mirada y no pude evitar responder —Todo lo que necesito esta aquí —Esperaba que Lauren captara el mensaje. Se giró para irse pero la detuve antes de que cruzara la puerta.

—Una cosa más, Lauren —Me volteó a ver esperanzada —Las puertas de esta oficina están abiertas para la señorita Bella, no es necesario que sea anunciada, ¿Entendido? —Un tipo de furia afloro en su mirada. Sonreí con satisfacción.

—Como ordene, señor Cullen —Dijo entre dientes. Salió de la oficina furiosa.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? —Murmuró incómoda Bella retirándose de mis brazos y caminando hacía la ventana. Me dio la espalda, y quise darme golpes mentales, ella tal vez había mal interpretado todo. Caminé hasta su encuentro y rodeé su cintura con las manos, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

—Esa mujer es mi secretaria, y por alguna extraña razón siente algo por mí —Bella ni siquiera me volteó a ver y podía ver claramente la lucha interna que tenía, espere con paciencia que hablara, estaba por seguir hablando pero ella se adelanto.

—¿Te has acostado con ella? —Preguntó recelosa y algo temerosa ¿Dónde había quedado la Bella segura? —Claro que no, yo siempre he sabido separar esas cosas —Aseguré —Bella, tienes que creerme, sé que he sido un tonto pero… no podría equivocarme de esa forma, y menos con una mujer como Lauren, ¡Por Dios! —Dije serio. Su desconfianza me molesto pero bueno, en parte yo tenía la culpa.

El ambiente en la oficina cambió considerablemente, no volvimos a tocar el tema y empezamos a trabajar en el proyecto de los Vulturi en un incómodo silencio. La llamada desde Italia se pospuso, ya que el encargado me envió un correo para posponerla. Gracias a la estúpida de Lauren todo se había arruinado ¿Qué acaso jamás íbamos a estar a gustó el uno con el otro? Era un situación bastante tonta además, como dicen lo que no fue en tu año no fue en tu daño. Cerca de que diera la hora de salir me aventuré a preguntar.

—¿Aún deseas ir a cenar conmigo? —Pregunté abatido, obviamente no la obligaría a salir conmigo si no estaba a gusto. Me miró desconcertada, sin duda estaba considerando si tenía que ir o no. Decidí facilitarle las cosas.

—Era una invitación, Isabella, una que puedes rechazar —Inquirí —Si no estás a gusto no puedo obligarte a ir —Sabía que al final declinaría la invitación. Estaba empezando a conocer un poco su forma de reaccionar. Ella permanecía callada tan sólo observándome.

—Mira… —Suspiré —No puedo obligarte tampoco a creerme, de hecho no tengo derecho a obligarte a hacerlo —Musité lo último —Sé que yo no tengo un pasado limpió pero desde que esto empezó no he vuelto a mis hábitos —Susurré apenado. Desvié la mirada y empecé a guardar todos los papeles, si Bella seguía frente a mí me vería en la necesidad de rogarle y eso si que no podía permitirlo. ¿Me gustaba? Sí… ¿La quería? Obviamente empezaba a hacerlo, pero yo jamás rogaba y no iba a empezar a hacerlo.

—Se hace, tarde y tenemos una reservación —Cuando escuché salir eso de sus labios alcé la vista. Ella me estaba viendo detenidamente.

—Te creo —Susurró mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya —Perdóname —Musitó —Pero esto es nuevo y ella te veía como si fueras suyo… —Murmuró —Yo… esto es… fuera de lo común, Edward, sé qué arruine esta linda tarde pero… aún podemos pasar una agradable velada —Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios.

Salimos de la empresa, aún teníamos un camino largo que recorrer pero tenía la esperanza que esto que aún no tenía un título fuera algo importante para los dos. Yo tenía que aprender a no ser tan explosivo, intransigente y celoso. Mientras ella tenía que aprender a confiar un poco en mí. Obviamente yo también tenía que demostrarle que podía hacerlo. La primera prueba sin duda fue Lauren y su poco tacto para manejar las cosas. Sin duda Lauren sería trasladada a otra de las sucursales, tampoco podía correrla sin razón pero al menos mantendría su distancia y Bella estaría más tranquila, en la cena la haría participe de mi decisión para que supiera porque lo hacía y no mal interpretara la situación.

Era un camino difícil el que nos tocaba andar, pero lo superaríamos, no me cabía la menor duda…

Ayudé a Bella a subir al auto, di la vuelta hasta entrar al mismo y ponerme al volante, con una sonrisa en los labios encendí el auto y emprendí el camino hasta el restaurante, todo el tiempo Bella y yo permanecimos tomados de la mano, todo se sentía correcto, era momento de ponerle un título a esta relación…

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Sé que querrán matarme pero no pude actualizar antes, tratare de no tardar tanto, a mí no me gusta hacerlas esperar (varias de ustedes lo saben) pero les pido paciencia. _

_Ok, ahora si… ¿Les gusto? Sé que todo se está dando muy rápido pero pues culpemos de todo a la atracción además no todo será siempre miel sobre hojuelas jaja…_

_Muchas gracias a las que comentan, a sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y las que solo leen…._

_Chicas me encantaría saber su opinión, no sean tímidas y dejen su comentario… _

_Alice gracias por la corregida, Cariño te extraño! Rox uno más besos…_

_Ahora sí, ¿Merezco Riview?_

_**Chapis… **_


	7. Tocando el Cielo

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 07. Tocando el Cielo**_

Todo era un sueño irreal, Edward y yo… quién lo iba a decir, cuando era apenas una niña, siempre lo vi como algo, ilógico, irracional, él era simplemente el hijo de el socio y mejor amigo de mi padre. Me enfoqué en mi vida, en mis estudios pero muy en el fondo, sabía que él marcaba la diferencia, tenía ese algo que… de alguna manera me hechizaba, y me invitaba a observarlo, a saber de él.

Siempre supe cómo era la vida de Edward Cullen, gracias a Reneé sabía aquello que Edward le mostraba al mundo y a sus padres. Pero yo estaba conociendo la otra parte, la otra cara de la moneda. Esta mañana me sentía diferente, feliz, llena de vida, cuando le conté a Tanya sobre mi arrebatada forma de darle las gracias a Edward en la sala de juntas y como reaccionó después, cuando descubrió el ramo en mi oficina-cortesía de Vladimir-se sorprendió e inmediatamente me pidió que almorzáramos juntas para poder platicar un poco sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Tienes que contarme todo, primita —Exclamó entusiasmada al verme llegar a la pequeña cafetería.

—Sé que cuentas con poco tiempo pero… necesito saber qué ocurre, entre tú y Cullen —La mirada y actitud de mi prima era la de una niña esperando sus regalos a la mañana siguiente de la noche buena.

—Any, no sé qué pensar… —Musité —Él es… tan diferente ahora, antes era… un estirado déspota, un idiota y ahora… simplemente es perfecto —No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Estás dispuesta a llegar a todo con él? —Sonrió de manera peculiar y me incitó a hablar —Eso es más que obvio, Any, sólo que… tengo miedo —Tanya me perforó con sus ojos azules y asintió.

—Entiendo, pero… el que no arriesga, no gana —Sonrió y tomó mi mano derecha entre sus manos —Olvídate de todo y vive el momento, Bells —Mantuvo la sonrisa en su angelical rostro —Después de todo, tengo que agradecerle el hecho de que gracias a él yo ahora estoy con Félix —Agregó juguetona. Empezamos a reír como locas.

Después de ello empezamos a ver detalles de su boda, aunque aún era pronto ella no quería escatimar en nada y dejar nada al aire, era su boda después de todo y no iba a permitir que algo saliera mal. Al salir de la cafetería Tanya me acompañó a hacer una leve parada por mi departamento que no quedaba muy lejos de las empresas, tenía que arreglarme un poco para mi cita, o mejor dicho, estar más cómoda en presencia de Edward, ok, lo admito, deseaba verme bonita para él.

Decidí llevar un vestido blanco, fresco, y una coqueta ropa interior cortesía de mi prima. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al corporativo Cullen. Cuando llegué al mismo, me dirigí a la oficina de Edward, ahí estaba su asistente, quien no tenía una actitud para nada amable, decidí pasar por alto ese detalle para entrar a la oficina de Edward, ya qué la mujer me indicó que podía entrar, él me estaba esperando. Y con lo primero que me encontré fue con que Edward dormía plácidamente en su sillón.

Sonreí ante tal escena, él era simplemente perfecto, parecía un niño, completamente relajado, me aventuré a sentarme a su lado, empecé a acariciar su rostro varonil que me volvía loca desde hacía cuatro noches, sus labios que se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos. Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y lo que vi me conmocionó por completo, su mirada era un reflejo de la mía, se veía perfecto con su sonrisa sin igual, me atrajo hacía él para estampar sus labios contra los míos.

Las cosas fueron subiendo de tono, ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Por primera vez estaba lista a arriesgarme a hacer tal locura, sin importarme el que alguien nos viera o en este caso, escuchara. Tal como el día anterior en la sala de juntas. Pero todo dio un giro sorpresivo cuando el literalmente me rechazó, me sentí humillada inmediatamente, prácticamente le estaba dando más de lo que pude haberle dado a alguien en algún momento y él lo rechazaba, pero cuando me explicó su sentir, sus razones para postergar nuestra "unión" me sentí más tranquila que decidiera darme mi lugar, pesé a que teníamos prácticamente nada de haber empezado. Su invitación a cenar me descolocó por completo pero la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Más tarde llegó Jasper su mejor amigo quien me ayudó a ver otra faceta de Edward que no conocía, además que él en ningún momento perdió el buen humor y no se mostro indiferente conmigo, al contrario, le hizo ver a su amigo que yo era importante y especial para él, y eso sin duda me animó a estar segura de lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward.

Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando la estúpida-perra de Lauren entró a la oficina con todo lo que Edward había ordenado trajeran para la ocasión. Y pude ver el interés de ella por él, y no sé… de alguna manera me sentí incómoda aunque él dejó en claro que lo que necesitaba estaba con él. Pero yo no me sentí a gusto, ¿Acaso este era el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con él? Él se puso a su nivel como si hubiera algo oculto, obviamente el monstruo de los celos me invadió y lo cuestioné inmediatamente si se había acostado con ella, obviamente Edward lo negó pero yo no estaba muy segura de ello.

Pude ver el dolor en su mirada cuando se dio cuenta que no le creía del todo, pero respeto mi espacio y no insistió más. Cerca de la hora de salir me cuestionó sobre si aún saldríamos a cenar, yo estaba indecisa si debía de ir o no, pero algo en su mirada, en sus actitudes me hizo creer que era sincero, además, quién era yo para cuestionarlo de tal forma, mi corazón saltó cuando me dijo que no había tocado a ninguna mujer desde que lo nuestro empezó, así que tuve que darle la razón y parar todo aquello que estaba nublando mi razón, si en realidad estaba dispuesta a estar con él. Tenía que creerle, aprender a confiar en su palabra.

No sería fácil pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, salimos en un cómodo silencio de las oficinas, por supuesto Lauren ya no estaba y lo agradecí enormemente, éramos tan independientes, tan testarudos y caprichosos que no sería fácil, nos celábamos mucho el uno al otro pero tenía la seguridad de que llegaríamos a algo más que un simple rato de placer. Ya estando dentro del auto nos tomamos de la mano, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y en ese momento supe que estaba dispuesta a todo por Edward Cullen.

_**oOoOo**_

Gracias a Jane pudimos entrar al restaurante Japonés sin ningún contratiempo sin duda me encargaría que se le diera un bono extra a Jane por ser tan eficiente, Edward me ayudó a sentarme en mi silla para luego sentarse frente a mí.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Tan sólo asentí.

—¿Qué titulo le pondrías a esta relación? —Su pregunta me descolocó por completo.

—¿Cuál le pondrías tú? —Dije de vuelta, yo no me arriesgaría a decir una tontería, para después arrepentirme de que no se dieron las cosas por mi "imprudencia". Edward soltó una risotada, que me hizo sonreír.

—Ok, era justo que me regresaras la pregunta —Musitó —Sé que tal vez es cursi todo esto pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Susurró. Mientras bajaba la mirada, como si fuera un adolescente. Apreté ligeramente sus manos para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

—Sí, Edward, quiero ser tu novia —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé castamente sus labios a la vez que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Sé que no todo será siempre así pero quiero que sepas que… estoy sintiendo algo muy especial por ti y que quiero intentarlo —Habló con sinceridad y yo se lo agradecí, la cena se desarrollo de forma agradable, parecíamos dos adolescentes en su primera cita, aunque bueno, literalmente las cosas se dieron de una forma muy peculiar entre nosotros, ahí había algo yo también estaba sintiendo, algo muy fuerte y se lo hice saber. Él en respuesta sonrió como un niño al cual le acaban de entregar su dulce favorito.

—¿Crees que sea conveniente que les digamos a nuestros padres? —Lo cuestioné cuando íbamos a mitad de la cena. Él me miró pensativo durante un buen rato. Hasta que por fin habló.

—Si tú crees conveniente que lo sepan, se los diremos —Dijo de vuelta —Creo que… sería lo mejor, además creo que no son tontos y es muy posible que ellos ya lo sepan —Empezamos a reír. Nuestros padres eran unos celestinos un poco obvios pero bueno, lograron su cometido.

Después de ello guardamos silencio, tan sólo lanzándonos miradas coquetas y haciéndonos caricias fugaces, pude ver el deseo en su mirada, y sin poder evitarlo le respondí de la misma forma, sin duda había una química sin igual entre nosotros, antes de que la velada terminara Edward se empezó a percibir nervioso, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se animara.

—Amor —Se escuchaba tan lindo salir esa palabra de sus labios que sonreí como una boba mientras él continuaba hablando —Hay algo que tienes que saber —Se tornó serio. Y una cierta incertidumbre se formó en mi sistema.

—Hace unos años, conocí a Vladimir —Me sorprendió su declaración porque Vladimir no parecía conocerlo.

—Él al parecer no me recuerda pero… yo a él sí —Aseguró —Yo tenía una novia, Heidi, a la que de alguna manera quise mucho —Musitó, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mal, el que Edward quisiera a alguien como para estar afectado me dolía un poco. Me estaba volviendo tan patética por su causa. Seguí poniendo atención a su relato.

—No sé en qué momento, ella empezó a engañarme —Habló con un poco de dolor —Pero descubrí que Heidi tenía a alguien más, empecé a seguirla a investigar por qué estaba tan distante conmigo hasta que por fin la vi, con él… con Vladimir —Susurró.

—Él sabía que estaba conmigo y no le importo, incluso ella tuvo la osadía de terminar conmigo enfrente de él, yo era muy inmaduro en ese tiempo pero no permití que ella me humillara de tal forma, así que lo único sano y correcto que hice fue dar media vuelta y no mirar atrás —Habló orgulloso.

—Incluso supe que le pidió matrimonio —Habló distraído —Para ese entonces yo estaba muy mal, ya que a mí jamás me había dejado nadie, pero salí adelante —Aseguró —Dejé el pasado atrás —Dijo con voz firme.

—Por eso mi actitud frente a Vladimir —Confesó apenado. La declaración de Edward me hizo enojar y dudar un poco ¿Acaso era una competencia? Haber quien se ganaba el premio que esta vez era Isabella Swan.

—¿Por eso me buscaste? —Hablé con dolor. Él me miró desconcertado —¿Qué? —Musitó —Sí, que si por eso te acercaste a mí, después de toparte con Vladimir en mi oficina, y al ver sus intenciones decidiste cobrarte por lo que te hizo en el pasado y ganarle a la chica ¿No? —Intenté levantarme de mi lugar pero no me lo permitió.

—¡Espera! —Me tomó de la mano para que no me levantara —¿Estás loca? Amor ¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! Por eso mismo te confesé esa parte de mi pasado, para que después no hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros si él me recordaba —Susurró desesperado. Estuvimos sumidos en un silencio incómodo por algunos minutos, pude ver su desconcierto cuando intenté irme, la desesperación en su mirada por mi reacción. Íbamos empezando y él estaba tratando de ser sincero, tenía que creerle.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Rompí el silencio. Él sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, jamás había sido tan sincero en toda mi vida —Aseguró —Bella, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por confiar en mí —Pidió —Sé que no es fácil, pero al menos inténtalo, por favor… —Literalmente suplicó.

—Sí no, nos tenemos confianza esto no va a funcionar —Afirmó. Y tenía razón, tenía que olvidar el pasado y sólo ver para adelante, viviendo el presente al máximo.

—Esta bien —Besé su mejilla izquierda —Confiaré en ti, y espero que tú confíes en mí de igual forma —Pedí. Él tan sólo asintió.

—Una cosa más —Murmuró sin soltar mis manos —He decidido cambiar de asistente —Sonrío ligeramente apenado —No quiero que Lauren te haga sentir incómoda —Se apresuró a decir —Lo de esta tarde fue… por decir poco la gota que derramo el vaso, ella no tenía ningún derecho o razón de actuar así, si siempre le he dejado claro cual es su papel en la empresa —Su semblante molesto me sorprendió. Edward era un galán nato que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres de alguna forma lo persiguieran pero jamás me imaginé que se podía incomodar con mujeres como Lauren, y aunque yo estaba decidida a pasar por alto esa situación cuando me hizo participe de sus planes no pude evitar darle gracias a Dios por alejar a esa mujer de su vida.

Decidimos no pedir postre, no era muy tarde pero deseábamos salir de ahí como fuera. Mi auto lo había dejado en la oficina así que le pedí que me llevara para recogerlo a lo que él se negó rotundamente y se ofreció a recogerme al día siguiente en mi departamento. Ya era hora de que todos supieran que era mi novio. El camino hasta mi departamento fue tranquilo, no hablamos prácticamente nada, sólo estábamos disfrutando del momento tan cómodo, tan correcto.

—¿Te gustaría pasar? —Pregunté con timidez. ¡Por Dios! Era oficialmente una patética cursi.

—Por supuesto que quiero —No éramos tontos, así que ya sabíamos que ocurriría una vez que entráramos a mi departamento.

Entramos al estacionamiento, donde Edward se estacionó en el lugar que me correspondía, incluso le indiqué el lugar que podía ocupar cuando viniera de visita a un lado de mi lugar. Me ayudó a bajar del auto, los dos emprendimos el camino hacia el living del edificio para caminar hacía los elevadores, íbamos tomados de la mano en una complicidad sin igual, esperamos pacientes a que el elevador llegara, una vez adentro no pudimos contenernos más y nos abalanzamos el uno contra el otro en un beso lleno de necesidad mutua y por qué no, también de lujuria.

Antes de que llegáramos a mi piso nos separamos un poco para poder respirar y calmar nuestras respiraciones. Salimos del pequeño cubículo abrazados, él me tenía tomada de la cintura y yo me pegaba a su pecho ligeramente para aspirar su aroma.

A paso lento nos dirigimos a mi departamento, entramos tomados de la mano, colgamos nuestros abrigos en el perchero de la entrada, le indiqué el camino a Edward para llegar a la sala, le pedí que me esperara ahí en lo que yo traía unas copas y una botella de vino tinto, por suerte tenía el favorito de Edward. Al llegar a la estancia, él ya se había despojado de su corbata, saco y había desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa. Se veía contento. Con mucho cuidado llené las dos copas de vino, me senté a su lado y le entregué su copa. Él tomó la copa en su mano y olió un poco la misma al tiempo que la meneaba un poco. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que era su favorito.

—Eres perfecta —Susurró al momento en que acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda, ante su tacto cerré los ojos —Irreal —Musitó. Abrí los ojos y me enfrenté con su penetrante mirada. Me desnudaba literalmente con la misma. Depositamos las copas en la mesita de centro para lentamente irnos acercando hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, nada nos detendría estaba vez para llegar al final. Ambos deseábamos hacer el amor, y nada ni nadie nos lo impedirían esta vez, añorábamos ser uno por primera vez. Edward era un hombre experimentado y aunque yo no era una santa en la materia del sexo tampoco era una experta así que lo dejé que actuara, que me mostrara un poco de ese arte que al parecer conocía muy bien.

Sin perder el contacto entre nuestras miradas empezó a recorrer con su mano mis brazos, desde mi hombro hasta mi codo y de regreso en pequeñas caricias, lentamente empezó a bajar los tirantes de mi vestido para emprender un camino de besos en toda la extensión de mi cuello, desde mi mandíbula hasta mi hombro, me acercó a él tomándome de la cintura. Llevé mis manos hasta su pecho para lentamente desabrochar su camisa.

Empezamos un beso lento, dándonos nuestro espacio, degustando el sabor del otro, sin prisas y sin miedos, era lo justo, nos merecíamos este momento. Empecé a recorrer con delicadeza su torso desnudo grabando en mi memoria cada línea de su pecho, él con sus manos recorría mi espalda y fue bajando lentamente el cierre de mi vestido, sus manos cálidas se sentían suaves contra mi espalda desnuda, el aire se retuvo en su pecho cuando descubrió la ropa interior de encaje similar a la que use aquella vez que estuvimos en la sala de juntas. Sus ojos verdes me desnudaron prácticamente, sin perder el tiempo empezó a besar mis pechos.

Nos fuimos desnudando lentamente, sin prisas, sin miedos, centrados solamente en nosotros, acariciando nuestras formas tendidos en el sillón, con gran ternura y paciencia me ayudó a recostarme en el mismo para posarse sobre mí. Nuestra piel desnuda haciendo contacto, disfrutando de la suavidad del otro.

Con delicadeza se levantó, ayudándome a levantar para después cargarme al estilo novia, le indiqué el camino hasta mi recámara, a paso lento pero seguro comenzó su andar hasta la habitación, en ningún momento perdimos el contacto visual, con mucho cuidado me acostó en medio de la cama. Devorándome con su mirada de deseo.

—Eres tan hermosa —Susurró acercándose a mí —Perfecta —Se recostó a mi lado. Me giré un poco para quedar frente a él —Creo que siempre… te quise…—Musitó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, ambos cerramos los ojos, como alguien que cuida lo más preciado me tomó de la nuca, yo por mi parte posé mis manos en su cabello, nos fuimos acercando lentamente, dejándonos llevar por el instinto y el calor del otro hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Así empezó una danza sin igual de nuestras lenguas Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos de manera un poco ruda pero no me importo, pude sentir su evidente y generosa erección en mi vientre y me sentí un gran regocijo porque yo la había provocado. Con mucho cuidado separó mis piernas para posicionarse en medio pude sentir en mi centro su calor, pero no entró en mí. Empezó a besar mi cuello y a acariciar mis piernas. En un movimiento inesperado nos hizo girar para que yo quedara encima, a horcajadas sobre él. Me estaba dando el control de la situación.

Me incline y empecé a besar su cuello, descendiendo poco a poco mis manos por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a su erección. Que tomé con mi mano derecha, sin dejar de besar su cuello empecé a subir con delicadeza mi mano de arriba abajo en una tortura algo lenta, Edward empezó a jadear conforme aumentaba o disminuía el ritmo en señal de protesta. Con mi otra mano empecé a recorrer su rostro, ante ello cerró los ojos, repartí besos por sus hermosas facciones de modelo.

—_Te quiero…_ —Susurré en su oído, pero lo que en verdad quería decir era que lo amaba… —_…y te necesito…_—Volví a susurrar. Dejé de estimular su miembro para tomar su cara entre mis manos y empecé a besarlo, él nos volvió a girar para posarse sobre mí, en el acto abrí las piernas para permitirle que se posara cómodamente. Fue bajando sus manos por mis costados para tomarme de la cintura con una de ellas y con la otra posicionó su punta en mi entrada, alzó su mirada para pedirme permiso, tan sólo asentí.

Lentamente empezó a entrar en mí, poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en uno, era obvio que los dos deseábamos esto, cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de mí permanecimos quietos, disfrutando de esa unión.

—_Te quiero mucho… mi hermosa Isabella_ —Musitó antes de empezar a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, en ningún momento dejó de susurrar palabras de amor en mi oído mientras aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas. Para tener mayor contacto-como si eso fuera posible-enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

Nuestros jadeos y suspiros de placer inundaron la habitación cada vez más. Ansiábamos terminar al mismo tiempo, aquí no había egoísmos, sólo existía esa fuerte unión que nos llevo hasta este momento, después de tantas ofensas, de ser testarudos, orgullosos e incluso déspotas, estábamos unidos por algo muy fuerte.

Nos queríamos y eso nadie podría negarlo jamás, estaba dispuesta a luchar por Edward hasta el final y no permitiría que nada ni nadie me apartara de su lado…en una última embestida ambos llegamos al orgasmo…

_Tocamos el cielo, por primera vez juntos… ahora sabía lo que era hacer el amor con la persona que amas…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Sé que no tengo perdón =$ por tardar tanto, algunas de ustedes saben que no me gusta hacerlas esperar tanto pero el final del capítulo me costó un poquito de trabajo =$ jaja (aparte estuve escribiendo el otro capítulo de Fantasmas), pero bueno… espero les haya gustado. _

_Ok, gracias a todas vosotras por comentar, agregarme a sus favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen =) ¡muchas gracias! _

_Alice, gracias por corregir mis horrores ortográficos =) Cariño! Te extraño mucho! Roxamaría! Uno más… _

_No me extiendo más, un besito a todas vosotras! _

_¿Merezco Riview? Me encantaría saber que piensan sobre el capítulo, besos, cambio y fuera…_

_**Chapis…**_


	8. Somos Uno

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 08. Somos Uno**_

Me sentía en un sueño Bella había sido y era _mía… _sentir su piel contra la mía era… ¡uf! La gloria por decir poco, éramos oficialmente una pareja al menos esto que sentíamos ya tenía título. Y aunque creo que no era necesario porque sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos desde el momento en que nuestros labios hicieron contacto en el despacho de su padre, era necesario hacer las cosas bien.

Bella al principio mal interpreto todo lo que le conté de Vladimir pero creo que… al final comprendió que si le conté esa parte de mi vida era porque no quería que más adelante tuviéramos problemas por su culpa. Vladimir Collins, es y sería un dolor de cabeza para mí mientras tuviera su atención en Bella. Estaba pendiente el tema de la cena que habría en casa de los padres de Collins, donde por supuesto la acompañaría. No iba a permitir que él se acercara a ella por ningún motivo, era molesto estar a la defensiva con él. Y aunque Bella no lo volteara a ver de la misma forma que a mí. No confiaba.

Después de tantas relaciones fallidas, ilusiones vanas, mujeres superficiales. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mí. Que se portó de manera dulce todo el tiempo, sin perder la sensualidad y pasión del momento, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a mí, y la amé en ese instante. No siempre fui un caballero con ella. Buscaba molestarla sin razón aparente, pero ahora… me doy cuenta que si hacía eso era porque deseaba llamar su atención. Que descubriera en algún momento al verdadero Edward. Él que podía llegar a amar, pesé a que no siempre fue afortunado en el amor.

A media noche desperté algo desconcertado, pero al darme cuenta en donde estaba solo pude sonreír, Bella dormía en mis brazos. Su respiración acompasada me relajo de inmediato pero no pude conciliar el sueño por estarla viendo tan serena y tranquila. ¿Quién habría imaginado que el cabronazo de Edward Cullen iba a tener a una mujer como ella a su lado? No era perfecto, y no pretendía serlo, pero al menos trataría de hacer que ella fuera feliz a mi lado.

Estaba conciliando el sueño poco a poco cuando un ruido estruendoso se escuchó por toda la habitación. Bella prácticamente brincó en mis brazos del susto, desconcertada por el horrendo ruido.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Prácticamente grité. Bella bufó bajito —Es el estúpido de mi vecino, no sé cómo coños lo hace ni con qué, pero seguido se escucha ese ruido a esta hora —Sonrió apenada —No siempre me despierta, pero hoy, podría matar al… ¡hijo de perra! —Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. La atraje hacía mí y la abracé.

—Tranquila —Susurré en su oído —Si es necesario que muera, yo mismo me encargare de ello —Bromeé para aligerar el momento. Nos empezábamos a relajar cuando se volvió a escuchar el maldito estruendo.

—¿Alguna vez alguien le ha dicho algo? —La cuestioné mientras me levantaba de la cama dispuesto a poner un alto a la situación.

—En realidad… no lo sé… cariño —Literalmente ronroneo —Ven a la cama —Susurró sensual.

Como un idiota me incorporé a la cama de nuevo para tomarla por la cintura y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, su piel desnuda era la gloria y mi pequeño amigo estaba listo para la acción. Empezaba a acariciar sus pechos y a besar su cuello con devoción absoluta, ansiaba sentirla rodearme una vez más. Lentamente fui llevando mi mano hacia esa zona que reclamaba por atención. Pude sentir la humedad en su femineidad, con algo de urgencia la recosté en la cama, justo estaba por irrumpir una vez más en su cuerpo cuando… el ¡Hijo de puta! Del vecino, provoco semejante escándalo que por poco nos caímos de la cama.

Lo único que puedo decir a parte de sentir que mis bolas iban a reventar era que veía todo rojo. Había llegado a mi límite, él no iba a arruinar mi primera noche con Bella. No señor, ese pendejo me las iba a pagar. Como poseso me levanté de la cama, para ponerme los pantalones, Bella se notaba tensa, preocupada, obviamente la excitación se fue y lo único que podía sentir era el encabronamiento a flor de piel.

Bella intentó detenerme, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo lograría se dispuso a ponerse unas pequeñas braguitas y un pequeño short negro con una sudadera del mismo color, sin sostén, estuve tentado a olvidarme del idiota del vecino al ver lo sexy que se veía mi novia, pero alguien tenía que ponerle un alto.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto, con Bella pisándome los talones, apenas llegamos a la entrada Bella tomó las llaves del departamento antes de salir, llegamos a la puerta de al lado y empecé a tocar como si fuera un loco, pero vamos, ¿a quién coños le gusta que cuando esta con su chica le corten la inspiración de esa forma? Toqué dos veces más pero no obtuve respuesta, un nuevo golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Bella literalmente brincó sorprendida y se aferró a mi cintura. La abracé y besé su cabeza, para tocar una vez más la maldita puerta. En esa ocasión tuve mejor suerte porque se empezó a escuchar como empezaban a quitar las trabas de la misma.

Dimos un paso atrás por mera precaución e instinto de supervivencia, en estos tiempos uno no sabía con que podría encontrarse. _Eso debiste pensar antes de venir a enfrentar al vecino de tu novia_-pensé. No era cobarde, pero sin darme cuenta estaba exponiendo a Bella a una situación algo incómoda.

Abrió la puerta un tipo alto, ligeramente musculoso, no llevaba camisa y su aspecto era la de un hombre sin nada de cuidado en su persona, llevaba el cabello bastante desaliñado y largo. No pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos y sostener a Bella más hacía mí cuando vi la forma tan descarada en la que prácticamente la desnudo con la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre lindura? —Inquirió el tipo en un falso tono seductor. Ignorándome completamente. Bella tan sólo rodó los ojos y lo ignoró por completo. Decidí hacerme notar.

—No sé en realidad que tanto haces, pero te pido por favor que dejes de hacer ese espantoso ruido —Pedí lo más amable y sereno posible —Intentamos dormir y tú… —El muy idiota no me dejo continuar.

—Uy… que aburridos —Inquirió burlón —Pero si buscas algo de acción aquí estoy yo, preciosura, te aseguro que lo que menos haremos será dormir —Puntualizó. Entonces llegué a mi límite no iba a permitir que un idiota como él le faltara el respeto a _mí mujer_ de esa forma. Y mucho menos frente a mí.

Prácticamente me le iba a ir encima, cuando Bella susurró desesperada que no le hiciera caso, que era un idiota que solo buscaba molestar. Que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos. Y aunque moría por moler a golpes al jodido loco ese me contuve. No iba a exponer a Bella a estar en medio de una pelea. Estábamos dispuestos a irnos cuando el tipo volvió a hablar.

—Ese es el problema de ustedes los snobs —Ironizó el tipo —Creen que porque tienen dinero pueden venir a la casa de uno y dar órdenes —Sonrió taimado —No saben de arte, ni lo que es el buscar tener inspiración —¿Acaso estaba de broma? Hacia esos malditos ruidos para inspirarse, ¿En verdad? Era un jodido loco.

—Mira… intento de hippie, lo mejor será que guardes silencio, no nos conoces y no tienes idea de cómo somos en realidad —No iba a permitir que nos juzgara —Mañana tenemos trabajo, y deseamos descansar, y si no encuentras la maldita inspiración ve y búscala a la calle, ¡Por amor de Dios! Pero a nosotros déjanos dormir —Solté mordaz. Él tipo en un arranque de locura empezó a reír a carcajada abierta. Eso provoco que me pusiera a la defensiva y que posicionara a Bella ligeramente detrás de mí protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

—Ok, ok, admito que me pase… pero… ustedes no son muy discretos que digamos, ¿saben? —Pude sentir como Bella se tensaba ante lo dicho y mi vista volvía a teñirse de rojo.

—Relájate, amigo, estoy reconociendo que actué mal, por cierto, me llamo James, ¿Ustedes son? —Y aunque aún continuaba a la defensiva le dije nuestros nombres. Intentaba calmarme, porque a pesar de que el tipo cambió de actitud. No lo conocíamos del todo. Mientras menos supiera de nosotros mejor.

Resulto ser originario de Irlanda, que vino a estudiar a Estados Unidos como alumno de intercambio, una vez que descubrió las maravillas de la libertad en un país como esté se olvidó completamente del camino de regreso a casa echando raíces aquí. Y aunque dijo abiertamente que mi novia le gustaba desde la primera vez que la vio, sabía que era de alguna manera inalcanzable para él que tenía apenas diecinueve años y qué no tenía siquiera un trabajo fijo. Prometió no abrumarnos más con esos ruidos extraños-los cuales se rehúso a decirnos con que los provocaba-al menos por las noches, más no nos garantizaba que fuera así durante el día. Cuando regresamos al apartamento ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, dormiríamos pocas horas.

—Creo que… será mejor que me vaya a casa —Sonreí al verla como se empezaba a despojar de la ropa que se acababa de poner. Se giró sensualmente.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres irte? —Inquirió coqueta, mientras se acercaba a mí y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Comenzó a besar mi cuello de manera seductora, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacía a mí, su desnudez me quitaba la respiración. La alcé provocando que rodeara mi cintura con sus piernas desnudas y bien torneadas.

Cuando iba caminando hacía la cama, la sostuve con una mano mientras que con la otra me desabrochaba el pantalón. Tomó posesión de mis labios de manera sensual, mientras yo acariciaba su trasero, en cuanto la posé en la cama, entré en ella, un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios pero inmediatamente se empezó a mover buscando al igual que yo liberarse, estaba vez fue diferente a la primera. Nos dominaba la lujuria y la urgencia de calmar nuestros deseos y ansías de ser uno, una vez más. Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Exhausto caí sobre ella sin poner cuidado de aplastarla y sin salir aún de ella. Necesitaba sentirla, me rodeó con sus brazos mientras besaba mi cabello.

—_Te quiero… _—Susurré.

—_También te quiero, amor…_—Con esas últimas palabras, salí de su cálido centro, para que pudiéramos acomodarnos en medio de la cama, y cubrirnos con la sábana, nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos dormidos.

_**oOoOo**_

Una vez más un ruido nos despertó. Pero era muy diferente a aquel escándalo que nos hizo brincar hacia pocas horas. Bella se removió en mis brazos tratando de despertar sin lograrlo. Aún somnoliento traté de encontrar la fuente del mismo. Entonces descubrí que era el timbre de la puerta y dado que Bella no daba indicios de levantarse, me fui despegando de su regazo lentamente. Besé su frente a lo que ella sonrió levemente, me puse tan solo el pantalón, y me dirigí a la entrada. Quien quiera que fuera, no dejaba de apretar el timbre.

—¡Por Dios, Isabella! He estado más de quince minutos tocando y tú, aún dormida —La extraña era nada más y nada menos que Reneé Swan, quien no se había percatado de que yo abrí la puerta ya que en cuanto la abrí ella prácticamente me empujo. Mientras comenzaba a gritar infinidad de cosas que no tenían sentido. Ya que su tono histérico y algo rápido no me permitía captar la mayoría de sus frases.

—¡Por Dios, habla! —Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar. Fue cuando decidí hablar por fin.

—Bella, aún duerme, pero si gusta puedo llamara —Inquirí tranquilo. Sonreí levemente al ver como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar mi voz, se giró lentamente sobre sus pies hasta estar frente a mí, recorriéndome con la mirada sin ningún tipo de discreción.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Musitó tapándose la boca con ambas manos y abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. —Tú… —Me señaló con el dedo —¿Qué haces aquí? —Prácticamente gritó, me froté ligeramente la nuca. Al abrir la puerta no me imaginé que tendría que contestar a estas horas de la mañana semejante pregunta y menos a la madre de mi novia.

—Es qué tú e Isabella… —Dejo la frase en el aire y justo cuando iba a contestar a sus preguntas, Bella salió de la recámara, solo llevaba puesta mi camisa y si no hubiera sido porque Reneé aún estaba ahí la abría tomado en medio del recibidor.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Vociferó al tiempo que ponía las manos en la cintura, e intercalaba miradas entre Bella y yo. Bella me volteó a ver buscando aprobación de decirle a su madre y aunque no era necesario porque ya lo habíamos acordado que los haríamos participes, tan solo asentí para que ella le diera la noticia.

—Verás, mamá, Edward y yo… —Ni siquiera pudo terminar porque Reneé soltó un gritito y se abalanzó hacia Bella para estrecharla entre sus brazos —¿Cuánto tiempo nos lo han ocultado? —Nos enfrentó, con una mirada curiosa y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—No importa —Murmuró —Tengo que hablarle a tu padre, ¡Oh por Dios! Y Esme… ¿Ya lo sabe? —Jamás me había tocado ver a Reneé tan emocionada, era muy efusiva siempre pero en esta ocasión estaba como loca.

—¡Mamá! ¡Relájate! —Gritó Bella, en un intento de calmarla y llamar su atención. Y arrebatándole el teléfono justo antes de que le marcara a Charlie —Nosotros les daremos la noticia —Anunció mi novia sonriendo.

—Además… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana? —Reneé nos vio desconcertada —No deben de pasar de las seis y tú aquí… —Reneé empezó a reír a carcajada abierta. Mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija con ternura.

—Cariño, es la hora del almuerzo —Dijo con dulzura.

—¡¿Qué? —Gritamos al mismo tiempo —¡No puede ser! —Bella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Tratando de averiguar qué hacer.

—Isabella, relájate, tú padre me mando a buscarte, al parecer tu teléfono móvil murió y por lo que veo el de la casa no lo escucharon —Sonrió con picardía —Edward tampoco llego, así que… pues… Esme debe de estar allá buscando a Edward —Empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo —Llamaré a casa para que tengan lista una cena para esta noche, tenemos que festejar y ustedes tienen mucho que explicar —Anunció dirigiéndose a la cocina. —Deberían de darse un baño —En cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista tomé a Bella entre mis brazos, esta hundió su cara en mi cuello.

—Te ves tan sexy con mi camisa puesta —Susurré en su oído, ella sonrió imperceptiblemente —Gracias —Musitó —Esto es tan vergonzoso, creen que aún somos unos niños —Inquirió.

—¿Tienes ánimos de ir a trabajar? —Murmuré.

—En realidad no, pero… tenemos que ir a ver si hay algún pendiente —Espetó —Además te recuerdo que tú tenías una llamada muy importante desde Italia —Y aunque no lo deseaba, Bella tenía razón, teníamos que ir. Inmediatamente me comuniqué con Jasper, era muy posible que los Italianos hubieran llamado ya.

Afortunadamente pospusieron la llamada ya que se disponían a ir el lunes personalmente a tratar los pormenores de la publicidad que se les haría. Así que el ir al trabajo era algo que podría darme el lujo de no hacer. Le platiqué a Jasper a grandes rasgos que paso con la promesa de contarle como fue todo en la cena y como reaccionó Bella con lo de Vladimir. Cuando regresé a la sala, Bella estaba sentada con los pies arriba del sillón y su madre parloteaba detalles sobre la cena de esta noche. Se veía cansada, y bastante sexy aún con mi camisa. Me senté a sus espaldas y la estreché contra mi pecho. Así duramos media hora más hasta que por fin Reneé se fue. Su advertencia fue clara, _No lleguen tarde_. Me dijo que les aviso a mis padres que nos había encontrado sin entrar en detalles de lo que les contó.

Bella fue a despedir a Reneé a la puerta, en cuanto Bella cerró la puerta la tomé de la cintura y empecé a besar su cuello, a acariciar su vientre plano, hasta llegar a su pecho, para ir bajando lentamente hasta su centro. Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir mi erección en su espalda dada su estatura baja, y yo no pude evitar gruñir al sentir su centro húmedo. Prácticamente le arranqué las braguitas de encaje que traía la hice girar, y sin poder aguantar más la recargué en la puerta y la penetré ante su mirada de suplica. Empecé a moverme de manera lenta, disfrutando del momento, jamás vería ese recibidor y esa puerta de la misma forma a partir de hoy.

Estuvimos ahí disfrutándonos, sintiéndonos uno una vez más. No nos importaba el tiempo, ni el lugar, solo el roce de nuestros cuerpos, el amor que estaba creciendo cada vez más. Sin aún llegar al orgasmo nos dirigimos a la ducha donde retomamos lo que dejamos inconcluso en el recibidor, con algo de paciencia, nos enjabonamos lentamente mientras nos acariciábamos para culminar una vez más siendo uno.

Salimos satisfechos de la ducha, la ayudé a secarse, y guardé en mi memoria cada parte de su cuerpo. Me prestó unos pants y playera de Emmett que acostumbraba quedarse en su departamento de vez en cuando. Una vez que estuvo lista, y que comimos algo rápido salimos de su departamento para ir al mío para poderme poner algo adecuado para la cena que organizaron nuestros padres.

En el camino a mi departamento, Bella se comunicó con Jane, para ver si había surgido algo. Bella escuchó atenta cada una de las palabras que Jane le decía, hubo un momento en que se notó incómoda y frunció el ceño. Tan sólo tomé su mano, para que se relajara. Y lo conseguí. En cuanto colgó quise preguntarle qué ocurría pero no quería presionarla, si ella quería contármelo. Lo haría, estaba seguro. Entramos a mi departamento, le di un recorrido por el mismo y la invité a que se pusiera cómoda, no duramos mucho en el mismo. Sin mayor preámbulo y evitando la tentación de tocarnos ya que si lo hacíamos no saldríamos de ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero teníamos que cumplir con un compromiso y hacer acto de presencia en nuestro trabajo. En un tiempo record llegamos al edificio de Bella.

—Tengo que decirte algo…—Musitó Bella antes de que bajáramos del auto. La miré y tan solo asentí, la alenté a que hablara.

—Vladimir, está en mi oficina esperándome —Murmuró —Jane, le dijo que no estaba pero insistió en que me esperaría. Ella le comentó que ni siquiera sabía si iría ya que no me había comunicado en toda la mañana —Dijo incómoda. Me sentía bastante tenso, confiaba en Bella, pero Collins era otra historia.

—Te acompañare —Dije despreocupado. Bajé del auto y rodeé el mismo para ayudar a Bella a bajar, quien se veía desconcertada —¿Qué? —Musitó aún desconcertada.

—Es hora que sepan que tenemos una relación —Anuncié. Bella entrecerró los ojos al detectar el doble sentido de mis palabras.

—Edward, no creo que sea momento —Habló molesta —Entiendo tu malestar pero es mi trabajo, y no voy a permitir que quieras controlar todas las citas que tenga con Vladimir —Cuando dijo eso me sentí herido. Por una extraña razón no me gusto que me quisiera apartar y que no quisiera hacer pública nuestra relación ante las personas que trabajábamos.

—Sí eso deseas, adelante, te esperan en tu oficina —Espeté incómodo y bastante herido —Iré a mi oficina a ver pendientes, hazme saber si te tardarás —Pedí sin afán de presionarla —Y ver si nos vamos juntos o cada uno en su auto —Sonreí con pesar.

Me giré tranquilo, no había nada más que hablar. Solo había dos formas de salir del estacionamiento, una que daba hacía el lobby de la entrada del edificio donde trabajaba Bella y otra por donde entramos al estacionamiento. Opté por irme por donde llegamos. Necesitaba pensar, todo se estaba dando de forma bastante rápida. Dejé a Bella parada a un lado del auto. Sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, pero… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué brincara de gusto después de la forma en que me habló? Además necesitaba alejarme, no era bueno que me quedara ahí donde podía decir algo que la heriría.

A paso lento crucé la calle, para después entrar a mi edificio. No había nadie en recepción-afortunadamente-no estaba de humor para lidiar con alguien. Al llegar a mi piso en la distancia divise a Lauren quien platicaba animadamente por teléfono, ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia.

—¿Algún pendiente Lauren? —Cuestioné en cuanto estuve frente a ella, en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y colgó de inmediato.

—Señor Cullen —Contestó preocupada —Creí que no vendría —Terminó por decir.

—Ya lo noté. ¿Algún pendiente? —Repetí lo antes dicho.

—Ninguno señor —Tan sólo asentí y me dirigí a mi puerta —No quiero que nadie me moleste, a menos que se trate de mis padres, Jasper o Alice. E incluso la señorita Bella —No deseaba hablar con ella, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo —De hecho espero una llamada de su parte —Inquirí antes de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

Estuve tentando a plantarme en frente de la ventana para espiarlos, pero mi parte racional y por mi salud mental no lo hice. ¿Qué ganaba con martirizarme de esa forma? Tenía que confiar, pero… no sabía si podía lograrlo. En vano espere la llamada de Bella, de seguro estaba molesta por mi actitud, pero más molesto estaba yo por como manejo las cosas, quiso ser sincera y cuando yo quise ser parte de ello y hacerle ver a Collins que teníamos una relación ella se rehúso a hacerlo, siendo que habíamos acordado no ocultar nuestra relación.

Me recosté en el sillón, para descansar un poco, me sentía enfermo. Y como nunca antes me sentí inseguro. Me dolía el pecho y sentía una gran impotencia recorrer todo mi sistema. Entonces hice algo que jamás imaginé que haría. Me levanté para tomar el teléfono y sentarme tras mi escritorio, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—_Alo… _—Se escuchó que contestaban al otro lado de la línea.

—_Hola… _¿Estás m_uy ocupada?_ —Al reconocer mi voz reaccionó.

—_¡Eddy! Que sorpresa tan agradable, ¿Qué noticias me tienes? _—Preguntó curiosa y con su típico tono alegre.

—_Bueno, debo decir que… Bella ya es mi novia _—Anuncié. Empecé a relatarle detalle a detalle las últimas horas con Bella y lo feliz que me sentía.

—¿_Y por qué te percibo triste? _—Musitó preocupada.

—_No estoy triste, se trata de una tontería, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Me siento muy feliz, Al, como nunca antes _—Susurré. Era la primera vez que admitía algo así en mi vida. Ni siquiera con Jasper lo había hecho.

—_Incluso siento que la amo ¿Sabes? Es raro… _—Inquirí.

—_Me encanta escuchar eso, pero no puedes engañarme, ¿Qué ocurrió? _—Su tono preocupado, y la necesidad de sacar aquello que me estaba quemando por dentro en esos momentos me hizo animarme y relatarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Mis temores, inseguridades, como me dolió que me hiciera a un lado sabiendo mi pasado en el cual Vladimir Collins fue el villano que se quedó con la princesa. Mientras le relataba a Alice lo que ocurrió permanecí recargado en el asiento de mi silla con los ojos cerrados, y dándole la espalda tanto a la ventana como a la puerta, como si eso evitara que me viera vulnerable ante mi amiga que dicho sea de paso estaba del otro lado de la línea. Alice escuchó atenta todo lo que me afligía, sin decir nada, tan solo me dejo desahogarme. Una vez que terminé de sacar todo aquello me sentí un poco mejor. Un gran silencio se poso entre nosotros.

—_Tal vez… _—Habló insegura, sin duda, Alice no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras correctas.

—_No tienes que decir nada, cariño, con que me hubieras escuchado sin juzgarme me basta _—Sonreí levemente.

—_Sabes que cuentas conmigo, Eddy, tan solo dale tiempo, tal vez esto es demasiado para ella y necesita asimilarlo _—Inquirió suspicaz —_Además, tú sueles reaccionar de manera exagerada cuando sientes que no tienes el control sobre algo _—Espetó tranquila.

—_Tal vez… tienes razón… y tiendo a exagerar las cosas _—Musité —_Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, te dejo, estoy por salir, ella no ha llamado, así que lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido para casa de sus padres _—Si Bella había tomado la decisión de irse por su cuenta, la respetaba, no armaría ningún tipo de escena cuando la viera.

—_Una vez más gracias, cariño… nos veremos pronto… _—Nos dijimos adiós cariñosamente. Suspire audiblemente, de mejor ánimo abrí los ojos, hice girar mi silla para quedar frente al escritorio, cuando enfoqué la vista pude ver a Bella parada en la entrada de mi oficina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su cara tenía cierto tinte de dolor, me levanté alarmado de la silla para intentar alcanzarla, y tomarla entre mis brazos pero antes de que llegara extendió el brazo para que no me acercara…

_Lo que ocurrió después me hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho…_

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si… _

_Sí, lo sé, he tardado horrores en publicar pero he estado hecha un lío como ya les he mencionado, mi otra historia me deja exhausta =S entonces cuando pienso que puedo retomar ¡Te Odio! ¿Amor? mi musa se resiste, pero bueno… espero que no vuelva a suceder =D trataré de apurarme y subir pronto el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias a todas vosotras por sus riviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leen…_

_**Loquibell: **__Que bueno que te gusto, y me da gusto que también leas esta historia =D y no creo que Bella se dé por vencida y si planea hacerlo la golpeare para que reaccione jaja, y pues no creo que Edward la riegue… jaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, un besito! _

_Nena gracias! Cariño, besos! _

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_**Chapis…**_


	9. ¿En Verdad me Ama?

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 09. ¿En Verdad me Ama? **_

Después de los eventos de la noche anterior me sentía en un mar inmenso de emociones y sentimientos. El que mi madre nos descubriera y hubiéramos perdido la noción del tiempo era algo inusual, pero como bien dice mi padre _una vez al año no hace daño_… cuando Jane me comunico que Vladimir Collins me esperaba en mi oficina, me sentí incomoda, y no tanto por mí, sino por Edward quien inmediatamente se pondría en guardia y no me permitiría trabajar y desenvolverme como a mí me gustaba por el solo hecho de que desconfiaba de Vladimir.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me dejo parada a un lado del auto sin despedirse siquiera, me sentí herida, nunca en nuestras peleas anteriores había sido tan mordaz como lo era en ese momento, era tonto pero prefería que me dijera lo que en verdad sentía o pensaba, el que se quedara callado y me dejara ahí plantada tan solo pidiéndome que lo llamara para saber si nos íbamos juntos o cada uno por su cuenta me dolió. Pero él tenía motivos para comportarse así. ¿Por qué no podía por un momento hacerle un poco de caso? Él no trataba de controlarme, lo único que deseaba era decir que éramos pareja y yo no se lo permití.

Respire hondo y me dirigí hacía el lobby, estaba solo… se estaba haciendo costumbre para las chicas que suelen ocupar ese lugar de vez en cuando no estar en recepción. Ya lo hablaría con ellas. Camine con nada de ánimo hasta el elevador, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del mismo entre sabiendo que en cuanto llegara a mi piso tendría que fingir una sonrisa para atender a mi cliente. Por él que en estos momentos sentía cierto recelo, yo era una mujer segura-o al menos pretendía serlo-y el que él tuviera interés en mi me incomodaba. Tal vez si las cosas no se hubieran dado entre Edward y yo, y él no me hubiera contado su rara historia con Vladimir y esa mujer Heidi, muy probablemente no me sentiría incomoda. Aunque eso no influiría para que saliera con él en plan amoroso, Vladimir Collins, no era mi tipo de hombre.

Mi mente estaba en todos lados menos ahí, para ser más exacta estaba cruzando la acera, pero lo que no dejaba de repetirse en mi pensamiento eran las palabras_ "eres una estúpida" _por qué no puede darle el gusto a Edward de hacerle saber a Vladimir que él y yo éramos novios. Al ir caminando por el pasillo pude ver como estaba Jane de ansiosa, removía papeles de un lado a otro sin sentido, y veía impaciente el reloj de pulsera que llevaba consigo. Cuando salimos de casa decidí no llevar mis típicos tacos altos, preferí llevar zapatos de piso, eso de alguna forma me hacía sentir protegida por Edward quien era bastante alto. Cuando sus brazos me rodeaban me sentía segura, y amada… así que Jane no me escucho llegar.

—Hola Jane… ¿Qué ocurre? —Ella alzó la vista sorprendida y sonrío de manera sincera, pero a la vez preocupada.

—Bella… —Musitó —Lamento mucho haberte hecho venir, pero… el señor Collins, insistió que permanecería aquí hasta que llegaras, incluso dijo que él personalmente te llamaría, justo lo estaba convenciendo de que no te llamara porque no tenías tu móvil contigo y que no vendrías, cuando tu llamaste, no pude decirte nada por teléfono ya que lo tenía enfrente de mí… —Todo lo que decía Jane no tenía sentido, qué la tenía tan nerviosa.

—Entiendo, pero… qué te tiene tan nerviosa —Inquirí tranquila —¿Dónde está? —Revise todo el lugar, y no se veía por ningún lado, y en mi oficina tampoco podría estar, estaba prohibido que alguien entrara a la misma sin mi consentimiento. Jane suspiro audiblemente.

—Acepto estar con Emmett en lo que tu llegabas, yo quede de avisarle… —Esbozó una sonrisa sin ganas —Cuando llego, un ejército de personas lo acompañaban, traían consigo jarrones llenos de rosas, Bella, tú oficina está abarrotada de ellos —Dijo incomoda, yo en cambio abrí los ojos de par en par —Tú mamá me llamo para decirme a grandes rasgos porque no podrías venir —Comentó apenada. Cerré los ojos para procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Si que estaba en un gran problema. Intente controlarme.

—Dile que he llegado, que lo espero en mi oficina —Jane inmediatamente levanto el teléfono pero antes de que marcara le dije: —En cuanto Vladimir Collins se vaya, le hablas a los chicos de mantenimiento para que saquen todos esos jarrones de mi oficina ¿De acuerdo? —Tan solo asintió —No me importa donde los pongan, lo que menos deseo es tener un nuevo problema con Edward —Espeté incomoda. Volvió a asentir.

—_Él _y yo… ahora tenemos una relación, cuando llegue a venir no necesita ser anunciado, a menos que yo este con algún cliente —Sonreí entre feliz y triste, por lo estúpida que era.

Entre y vi con horror cómo habían colocado todos esos jarrones en mi oficina, incluso uno en mi escritorio, junto a los tulipanes que Edward me había regalado, inmediatamente quite ese jarrón para ponerlo en algún lugar donde no hubiera otro, en este estaba una nota que tome, sin ningún cuidado.

_Bella:_

_Estoy ansioso porque pasen las horas, este es un pequeño detalle para alabar tu belleza… no hay palabras para expresar lo hermosa que eres. _

_Vladimir Collins _

Justo cuando termine de romper y tirar la nota en el bote de basura, Jane entro seguida por Vladimir, quien venía como siempre vestido de forma impecable y con una sonrisa bastante peculiar en su rostro. Me levante y camine hasta su encuentro, extendí mi mano para poner una distancia prudente entre nosotros pero Vladimir en cuanto tomó mi mano me jalo levemente hacía el plantando un beso en mi mejilla, sonreí de manera forzada, gracias a dios, Jane permanecía ahí, y sin duda le pediría que se quedara. Cuando Jane disponía a irse, gracias a que Vladimir le dirigió una mirada de lárgate de aquí, intervine.

—Jane, te agradecería que te quedaras, y tomes nota de algunos puntos a tratar —Enfrente la mirada recelosa de Vladimir —Como podrás ver, no planeaba venir, así que no vengo preparada —Sonreí. El tan solo asintió.

—Pero tomemos asiento —Camine hasta mi lugar. Vladimir se sentó frente a mí mientras Jane se sentaba a un costado del escritorio con su libreta de notas en la mano.

—Por cierto, gracias por las flores —Sonreí, era un bonito detalle, pero dadas las circunstancias no se me hacía un detalle muy sincero.

—Como dije en mi nota anterior, no le hacen justicia a tu belleza pero se acerca un poco —Musitó con tono sexy. Jane se removió incomoda en su lugar. Sonreí con cortesía, y me aclare la garganta.

—Gracias… —Inquirí segura —¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Decidí terminar con esta "reunión" sorpresa rápido. Tenía que hablar con Edward.

—En realidad, tenía deseos de verte —Soltó suspicaz, la que se removió incomoda en su lugar esta vez, fui yo —Espero que no hayas tenido que dejar de estar haciendo algo importante por venir hasta aquí —Estuve tentada a entrecerrar los ojos, sin duda era muy astuto, y por supuesto que había interrumpido algo muy importante.

—De hecho, sí —Admití sin entrar en detalles —Estaba pasando un día libre con mi novio —Acepté ante la cara de sorpresa que puso, y aunque moría por reír a carcajada abierta por como su boca se abrió levemente sin emitir sonido. Me contuve, incluso Jane tuvo que hacerlo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sonreía.

—Dijiste… ¿Novio? —Pregunto con voz tensa —Creí que habías dicho que no tenías —Puntualizó suspicaz.

—Lo has dicho muy bien, Vladimir, no tenía… pero ahora… sí, que lo tengo —Esbocé una sonrisa. Él tan solo asintió.

—Eso quiere decir que no iras a la cena de mañana ¿Verdad? —El tono amable y seductor que había utilizado desde que lo conocí, al parecer se perdió de repente por algún lugar.

—Sin duda iré, tenemos negocios que tratar —Hable con tono profesional —Solo que yo iré por mi cuenta… —Intento interrumpirme pero no se lo permití —De hecho me encantaría que mi novio me acompañara, no te molesta ¿Verdad? —Jane soltó una risita que disimulo con tos fingida. Fue turno de Vladimir de removerse incomodo en su silla.

—Por supuesto que no… _él_ puede ir —La manera hostil con la que hablo al decir "él" me molesto. Pesé a mis deseos de terminar pronto con la reunión, Vladimir Collins, se las arreglo para estar en mi oficina tanto tiempo como quiso, con uno y mil pretextos intento que Jane saliera de la oficina y nos dejara solos pero ella al conocerme tan bien sabía que era lo que menos deseaba así que cualquier cosa que el pidiera o necesitara hacia que alguien nos la llevara a mi oficina, puse a su disposición mi teléfono para que se comunicara con las personas que tenía que hacerlo.

Tras una larga despedida y miradas desagradables hacía Jane, quien no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento Vladimir se fue…

—No puedo creer lo imbécil que es… —Espeté fastidiada —Creí que nunca se iría —Suspire —Gracias por no dejarme sola con él Jane —Sonreí agradecida.

—No te preocupes, Bella, pude ver cuánto te incomodo que te hiciera venir sin razón aparente —Suspiró —Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Edward —Inquirió con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Jane, pero no sabes… tuve un problema con él justo por venir a esta estúpida reunión sin sentido —Musité —Él y Vladimir tienen cierta historia en el pasado y… —No me dejo continuar.

—Lo que haya sido, Bella, háblalo con él, no puedes permitir que cosas como estás te hagan tener problemas con él —Sonrió para darme ánimos —Vete ya que debe de estarte esperando, yo termino de arreglar todo esto y me encargo de que todos estos jarrones se distribuyan por todo el edificio —Empezaba a tranquilizarme un poco cuando recordé que el único lugar donde no podían poner nada era la sala de juntas.

—Recuerda que…

—Lo sé, Bella, en la sala de juntas no se pondrá ningún jarrón —Tan solo asentí. Sin mayor preámbulo, tome mi bolso dispuesta a irme de la oficina y no volver hasta el lunes por la mañana, pero antes tenía que hablar con mi primo.

Camine hasta su oficina de manera despreocupada, tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Tenía que pensar como remediar las cosas con Edward y tendría que contarle lo que ocurrió con Vladimir, y el detalle de las flores. No tenía porque decírselo pero… sentía que debía hacerlo, para que todo estuviera claro, y no pensara que le ocultaba cosas. Toque a la puerta, con cuidado, tenía costumbre de hacerlo, en más de alguna ocasión me tope con situaciones que prefería no haber visto, los rollos de unos días de mi primo con ciertas mujeres que no eran de mi agrado era algo que en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ver. Así que era mejor _prevenir que lamentar…_

—Pasa, Bella… —Se escucho su voz ronca en el gran espacio, entre y lo vi sentado frente a la pantalla de su computadora. Con cuidado retiró los lentes de aumento de sus ojos oscuros-que lo hacían verse intelectual-para enfrentar mi mirada. Tan guapo como siempre enfundado en sus trajes hechos a la medida, era uno de los hombres más guapos que conocía. Una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro, de niño.

—Hola, Emmy, ¿Cómo estás? —Empecé a darle rodeos al asunto, ya no me sentía tan segura de hablar con él en este momento. ¿Por qué no estás en la ciudad Tanya?-pensé sin poder evitarlo, a buena hora se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones con Félix.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bells? —La sonrisa abandono su rostro, para pararse y plantarse frente a mí y estrecharme entre sus brazos —Te hizo algo Vladimir… —Pregunto temeroso, de repente me sentía aun más estúpida que antes, no sabía ni por qué quería llorar. Era una tonta.

—Tengo algo que decirte —Se separo de mí y posó su brazo sobre mis hombros para ayudarme a caminar y sentarnos en la pequeña salita que tenía en su oficina. Me sentía aun más pequeña e indefensa a su lado, él era un hombre extremadamente alto, parecía una niñita a su lado.

—Suéltalo… —Musitó dándome mi espacio, animándome a continuar.

—Me hubiera gustado darte esta noticia en otro momento y circunstancias pero, bueno… Edward y yo ahora somos novios —Evite su mirada, pude ver como el aire se quedaba atorado en su garganta y salía un grito ahogado de la misma, no pude evitar sonreír y a la vez sentirme avergonzada por mi declaración.

—¿Qué? —Dijo con un hilo de voz —Creo que… no escuche bien —Enfrente su mirada curiosa.

—Lo escuchaste muy bien, creo que surgió algo, así… sin darnos cuenta —Sonreí feliz —Es oficial desde ayer, me extraña que mi madre no te hubiera hablado. De hecho, no se lo digas a Tanya, yo misma se lo diré —Pedí. Emmett aun en su letargo tan solo asintió.

—Pero a qué viene tu ¿Incomodidad? —Emmett me conocía muy bien —_Vladimir Collins_ —Articulé con cierto recelo, y algo de ¿coraje? Pero vamos, no me estaba facilitando las cosas con sus atenciones. Y dudaba mucho que el muy ¿idiota? No reconociera a Edward.

No tuve más remedio que platicarle a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y Vladimir en el pasado, Emmett sería un aliado muy bueno para mí. En él podría apoyarme, mantener a raya a Vladimir y eso haría que Edward estuviera más tranquilo.

—Pues yo entiendo perfectamente a Edward, primita, digamos que Vladimir Collins desde un principio fue claro en sus intenciones hacía ti, así que no te preocupes, yo me encargare de él. Una vez que el trato este cerrado, todos los detalles los tendrá que ver conmigo, obviamente antes los consultaría contigo —Justo lo que deseaba, me levante de mi lugar y estreche a mi primo entre mis brazos, no podría dejar en mejores manos ese negocio.

—Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, primito —Admití. El sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—¿Donde quedo eso de Edward Cullen es un Neandertal? —Hablo burlón —Y que era un jodido caliente —Ante lo último se soltó a reír como un chiquillo tonto. No pude evitar reírme con él.

—Admito que exagere —Trate de no darle importancia al asunto —Estoy feliz Emmett —Admití contenta. Se sentía correcto.

—Te ves, feliz —Musitó —Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta que entre tú y Cullen había algo que no querían admitir —Lo mire sorprendida. Sin mayor preámbulo y dejando esa plática inconclusa me despedí de él, tenía que hablar con Edward.

_**oOoOo**_

Salí presurosa hacia la calle, necesitaba hablar con Edward, aclarar cualquier mal entendido que hubiera surgido entre nosotros. Cualquier temor o duda sobre mi cercanía a Vladimir. Deseaba correr para llegar más rápido, pero en cambio, me di mi tiempo de pensar que era lo que haría. Qué le diría.

Atravesé el vestíbulo desierto, algo que no era raro hoy en día, parecía que nuestras recepcionistas se iban a cotillear juntas al mismo tiempo, atravesé el lugar sin ningún problema, me adentre en el elevador y espere con paciencia llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de Edward. A la distancia me di cuenta que Lauren no estaba y lo agradecí, lo que menos quería era verla en estos momentos y soportar su mirada recelosa y odiosa en mí.

Al acercarme a la imponente puerta de la oficina de Edward escuche su voz tranquila, relajada, y con un deje de tristeza… estuve tentada a tocar y hacerme notar. En cambio, entreabrí la puerta para escuchar mejor la plática, con satisfacción noté que él estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta.

—_Hola… _¿Estás m_uy ocupada?_ —Todo indicaba que Edward hablaba con una mujer. Una a la cual apreciaba por ese tinte cariñoso que emanaba de sus cuerdas vocales.

—_Bueno, debo decir que… Bella ya es mi novia _—Sentí cómo mi mundo se empezaba a tambalear ante su declaración. La forma tan sencilla e informal pero a la vez cariñosa en la que le anunciaba a esa extraña de nuestro noviazgo. Y cómo le relataba de alguna forma lo feliz que se sentía.

—_No estoy triste, se trata de una tontería, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Me siento muy feliz, Al, como nunca antes _—El susurro de sus voz era inquietante, pude notar el dolor, al igual que la tal _Al_, notaba el trabajo que le costaba admitir su "incomodidad".

—_Incluso siento que la amo ¿Sabes? Es raro… _—El aire se quedo estancado en mis pulmones ¿Acaso era posible? Edward… ¿Me amaba? No lo dijo literalmente pero el que sospechara que ese sentimiento estaba naciendo me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Me sentí culpable cuando, él empezó a relatarle a esa mujer lo que debió de decirme a mí, cuan afectado estaba, cuan dolido se sentía. Pero también cierta molestia surgió en mi sistema, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué quiso desahogarse con ella y no conmigo? Él deseaba una relación, pero no había sido lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar los hechos, él no podía tan solo huir, y erguir una barrera entre nosotros por no querer abrirse ante mí. Pero a la vez no lo culpaba, Edward tenía miedo de mi rechazo, temor de que lo tomara por un loco celoso que quería controlarme. Y conociéndome, así lo juzgaría, pude saber por medio de esa conversación que tanto sentía por mí, que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos. Durante un largo rato, Edward no hablo, no estaba segura que tanto le decía la mujer a Edward, pero no hablaba, tras unos minutos más, él retomo la plática.

—_No tienes que decir nada, cariño, con que me hubieras escuchado sin juzgarme me basta _—Escuche a lo lejos un deje de risa por parte de él, la forma en que le dijo cariño, no me agrado mucho.

—_Tal vez… tienes razón… y tiendo a exagerar las cosas _—Musitó —_Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides, te dejo, estoy por salir, ella no ha llamado, así que lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido para casa de sus padres _—Perdí la noción de todo con esas últimas palabras, en verdad creía que era tan maldita de irme sin siquiera hablarle, ¿En verdad me creía capaz de hacerlo?

—_Una vez más gracias, cariño… nos veremos pronto… _—La forma tan cariñosa de despedirse por decir poco, me descoloco aun más… escuche como suspiraba irrumpiendo el corto silencio que se formo tras cortar la llamada. Las estúpidas lágrimas ya estaban haciendo acto de presencia en mis ojos, me sentía una estúpida cría, que no aceptaba su realidad. Lentamente se giro, intente salir pero mis pies se negaron a seguir mis órdenes. Su semblante estaba diferente, ya no había dolor ni nada extraño en él. Se notaba como le había ayudado hablar con la tal _Al… _

Al ver mi semblante su cara cambió completamente, la preocupación invadió sus rasgos varoniles, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de su silla y camino hasta a mí, pero yo necesitaba espacio, extendí mi brazo para que no me alcanzara, tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, como podía manejar la situación después de aquella interesante plática que tuvo con su "amiga" cómo tenía que actuar. Lo había escuchado sabiendo que no era correcto, que tenía que irme y esperar con paciencia a fuera a que él terminara, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo.

Él se quedo de pie, inmóvil atento, estudiando, todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, los estúpidos sollozos amenazaban con salir de mi pecho. Sin detenerme a pensar en nada más me abalance contra él y lo tomé por la cintura, recargue mi cara en su pecho y me solté a llorar en su pecho, él algo desconcertado me abrazo, pude ver cierta vacilación en su toque, pero no me importo, necesitaba sentirlo, fundirme en él.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, probar esos labios que tanto me encantaban, sin vacilación alguna busque a ciegas su boca, cuando él correspondió al beso me sentí en la gloria, feliz, completa dichosa, cuando el aire empezó a faltarnos nos fuimos retirando lentamente, Edward posiciono su frente en la mía. Con los ojos aun cerrados, sonreí, complacida por tener a este hombre a mi lado.

—Lo siento —Musité mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos sus labios, abrí los ojos lentamente, él me miraba desconcertado. Y sonreí aun más.

—Tenías razón, al sentirte así, cuando te fuiste —Interrumpí antes de que él pudiera hablar o decir cualquier otra cosa más —Sin querer escuche parte de tu conversación telefónica —Admití avergonzada. No deseaba que hubiera mentiras entre nosotros.

—Y admito que me sentí algo molesta porque no me dijeras a mí como te sentías, y en su lugar hubieras huido —Edward cerró los ojos y me aprisiono aun más entre sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo, posé mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando su aroma.

—Sé que fui un tonto por irme así, pero… entiende, Bella, todo esto es tan nuevo para mí que… simplemente no me permite pensar con claridad, eres tan hermosa, tan segura de ti, con una sensualidad inocente que no te das cuenta el efecto que causas en ciertos hombres, en especial en Vladimir —Inquirió suspicaz.

—Obviamente no te pido que dejes de ser quien eres, sería estúpido e irracional de mi parte pedirte que dejaras de ser tú, pero al menos déjame acostumbrarme a todo ello, tenme paciencia —Dijo solemne —La misma paciencia que te pido yo a ti —Sonrió coqueto —No creas que tú eres la única que tiene su encanto —Ambos soltamos una carcajada que aligero completamente el ambiente. Tras unos ligeros besos y caricias más, dejamos su oficina, ya era bastante tarde y nuestros padres debían de estar desesperados. Ya podríamos hablar al día siguiente lo que quedo pendiente de esta conversación.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres-en el auto de Edward, ya que habíamos decidido que pasaría el fin de semana en mi departamento-Reneé y Esme nos esperaban impacientes, en cuanto entramos a la sala donde estaban sentados se levantaron inmediatamente, rodeándonos con sus brazos, Esme a mí y Reneé a Edward, compartimos miradas cómplices intentando jugar con ellos un poco.

—¿A qué se debe este agradable recibimiento? —Espetó Edward serio.

—A que nos han dado un bellísimo regalo al tener una relación —Sin evitarlo arqueé una ceja —¿Cuál relación? —El semblante de nuestros padres se torno pálido.

—Edward y yo solo somos amigos, mamá, ¿Verdad, Edward? —Él de manera coqueta sonrió y asintió en dirección de nuestros padres.

—Bella y yo, no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro —Admitió entre dientes, tratando de continuar con la broma. Y aunque yo sabía que solo se trataba de un juego, sentí una opresión en el pecho. No muy segura de querer que eso ocurriera en verdad.

—Isabella, nosotros no te educamos para que te portaras así, y mucho menos para que te encontrara como esta mañana con Edward —La mirada furiosa de Reneé, por poco hizo que soltara una carcajada —Los tiempos han cambiado y nosotros somos adultos, pensantes que no desean ningún tipo de compromiso —Inquirí despreocupada. Edward de manera sigilosa se fue acercando a mí acunándome entre sus brazos ante la mirada expectante, de nuestros padres.

—Reneé, Charlie, padres —El tono de Edward subió una octava —Obviamente, esto es un juego. Bella y yo, si somos novios —Admitió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro —Y si decidimos hacer esta "pequeña broma" es para que aprendan a no meterse en nuestras vidas, está relación es nuestra solamente —Hizo que su voz sonara severa.

—Y no pensamos permitir que interfieran en nuestras decisiones y nos presionen —Sonrió para mí —Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y queremos que funcione —Declaro de manera sorpresiva para todos, incluso para mí.

Me acerque aun más a él y lo bese castamente en los labios, agradeciendo de esa forma el detalle de defender nuestra relación. Cuando volvimos la cabeza a nuestros padres nos veían de manera peculiar. Sonriendo con calidez como si no vieran a unos adultos frente a ellos.

La noche transcurrió tranquila en medio de un bombardeo de preguntas que contestamos lo más apegados a la realidad, tampoco podíamos decirles que tanto había desencadenado nuestra lucha por ver quién era mejor y que casi sucumbimos a tener una mera relación física.

Tras unas cuantas horas nos dejaron ir con libertad, comprometiéndonos a pasar el domingo en casa de los padres de Edward en una pequeña reunión familiar. No pudimos más que aceptar, era absurdo negarnos, si estaban tan insistentes. Tuvimos que hacer una pequeña parada en su departamento para que él recogiera todos sus artículos de aseo y una pijama que ciertamente no garantizaba que iba a permanecer puesta mucho tiempo en su cuerpo.

Para cuando estuvimos en mi departamento, estábamos exhaustos, habían ocurrido tantas cosas durante el día que nuestras energías estaban mermadas a tal extremo que solo pudimos cambiarnos y ponernos nuestros pijamas y tumbarnos en la cama y dormir abrazados. Y aunque esa noche no hicimos el amor, me sentí completamente conectada a él. Ya habría tiempo de hablar al día siguiente y disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos sin premura y con todo el amor y paciencia del mundo.

No estaba segura de si Edward me amaba como decía sentir, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que yo si lo amaba a él con todo mi corazón y alma…

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_He tardado una eternidad y no tengo perdón alguno pero… mi trabajo fue un caos… un mes completo atiborrado de él y mil presiones que me dejaban exhausta, pero bueno ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. _

_Loquibell: Bueno, espero te haya gustado, no iba a permitir que se les complicaran las cosas, no quería un drama por una simple plática telefónica jeje… besitos y gracias como siempre. _

_Giselle Cullen: No podía hacer que pelearan, así que bueno, no iba a hacer gran drama de ello jeje, cuídate un beso y gracias por comentar. _

_Gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen… _

_Espero esto no se repita mucho, lo de tardar horrores, pero bueno, besitos a todas…_

_En el próximo capítulo ya viene la reunión con Vladimir, sé que dije que sería en este capítulo pero al final las cosas tomaron otro curso, sorry, pero ahora si en el próximo ocurrirá… Miles de besos con cariño para todas. _

_Y a las que me leen en fantasmas no desesperen, saben que no me gusta hacerlas esperar, pero tendrán que esperar un poquito más..._

_Pd: Sorry si encuentran un error ortográfico garrafal =S cualquier cosa háganmela saber… _

_Besos _

_**Chapis Cullen… **_


	10. Juego Sucio

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10. Juego Sucio**_

Tras un día lleno de tantas cosas, me sentía relajado. Tenía una hora despierto tan solo observando a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Se veía tan hermosa, tan etérea, irreal como un ángel lleno de paz. Quería dejarla dormir un poco más pero, necesitaba sentirla, hacerla mía. Era una necesidad enorme la que tenía, nunca me había sentido así, tan… _necesitado…_ el sentir su cuerpo desnudo amoldado al mío. Escuchar sus jadeos en el aire, su respiración descontrolada. Que gritara mi nombre.

Como un felino me deslice a su lado tentando, acariciando su vientre. Depositando besos en su pecho, devorando con las manos su suave piel, tan blanca como la leche, y vaya que amaba la leche. Tersa y suave era su piel, un regalo único para el tacto. Isabella Swan, era mi mundo, mi eje, mi ancla. Empecé a besar su rostro, sus mejillas, su nariz, haciendo un rastro leve hasta llegar y rozar sus labios. Una sonrisa coqueta y a la vez perezosa emano de sus labios. Se veía perfecta.

—Buenos días, dormilona…—Seguí mi recorrido hasta sus mejillas para luego desplazarme hasta su mandíbula e ir bajando por su cuello lentamente, hasta llegar a su clavícula. Y llegar a la gloria que eran sus pechos, tan perfectos para mí.

—Amaneciste, cariñoso ¿Verdad? —Su voz sonó como un ronroneo erótico que me caló en esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo que clamaba por liberarse, porque le prestaran atención.

—Sin duda, y me gustaría que tú te sientas igual o más cariñosa que yo… —Musité mientras devoraba sus pechos. Y lentamente la libraba de esa pequeña prenda que ella insistía en llamar pijama que no era más que un blusón blanco que se ajustaba a su pequeña y hermosa figura. El aire se quedo estancado en mis pulmones cuando vi que solo llevaba unas diminutas braguitas blancas de encaje y no llevaba sujetador.

Bella empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi torso lentamente de arriba abajo. Mis manos se fueron directamente a sus piernas que me volvían loco, trate de memorizar en mi mente este momento, sus curvas, su piel, su olor que tan loco me volvía. Ella aún más aventurera bajo la mano hasta esa zona que clamaba por su tacto, mi gran amigo-vanidad aparte-se irguió aun más, mientras ella me ayudaba a liberarme del pantalón de pijama, jadeo levemente cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior. Una vez que me libró de la molesta prenda agarro mi erección entre su mano y empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo. Enterré la cara entre su cuello y hombro disfrutando del tacto.

Mientras con mi mano bajaba por en medio de sus pechos, para luego posarse en su vientre un segundo hasta llegar a ese lugar que me volvía a la vida cuando estaba dentro de ella. Posé mi mano ahí y empecé a acariciar levemente de arriba abajo, estimulándola sintiendo como la humedad aumentaba cada vez más lista para recibirme. Se sentía tan correcto que nos tocáramos de esa forma. Nos estábamos conociendo. Los gemidos invadían el ambiente. Cada vez era más fácil respirar y yo no estaba dispuesto a terminar fuera de ella, necesitaba estar dentro. Que llegáramos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Sin mayor preámbulo arranque las pequeñas braguitas de su cuerpo. No podía esperar más. Un gritito de sorpresa salió de su garganta.

Alce la mirada para enfrentar sus ojos color chocolate llenos de deseo, lentamente me pose sobre ella, con la rodilla separe levemente sus piernas de modo que pudiera posarme en medio de ellas. Sin perder el contacto tratando de buscar alguna vacilación, si ella no deseaba esto, pararía, después de todo la orille a esto. Al despertarla tan urgente mente para sentirla una vez más mía. Sonrió levemente y eso me indico que podía seguir ayude a mi erección a encontrar su camino y me pose en su centro cálido y húmedo a la vez.

Sonreí en respuesta y empecé a entrar lentamente, ella era algo estrecha así que le di oportunidad a que se acostumbrara a mi invasión, lentamente empezó a mover las caderas, y eso me ayudo a poder entrar más profundamente. Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían en una danza sin igual, era la gloria, la abrace para sentirla contra mi cuerpo quería que fuéramos uno y lo estábamos logrando, era perfecta, mi mujer. La mujer que amaba…

—_¡Te amo!_ —Grite sin poder evitarlo cuando sentí que llegábamos al orgasmo, sus paredes se empezaron a contraer dándome aun más placer. No esperaba respuesta pero a la vez me sentía temeroso de su reacción así que quedamos tendidos en la cama, con mi cuerpo cubriéndola completamente. Me reusaba a salir de ella, y aunque estábamos exhaustos ella se aferro a mí sin dejarme levantar. Lo más sensato que hice fue girarme aun sin salir de ella y me puse de espaldas al colchón llevándola conmigo. Ahora su peso estaba sobre mí.

—También, _te amo…_—susurró y aunque lo dijo en tono bajo, pude escucharlo claramente, bese la parte de arriba de su cabeza y la aferre un poco más a mí. Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio tratando de recuperar el control de nuestro cuerpo. Algo perezosa alzo la vista posando su barbilla en mi pecho.

—¿Es verdad? —La miré desconcertado.

—¿De qué hablas, amor? —Inquirí. Tratando de imaginarme el por qué de su pregunta.

—De qué me amas… —Mantuvo la mirada en mí, jamás vacilo. O quiso evitarla.

—Claro que lo es. Nunca creí que podría decírselo a alguien salvo a mis padres—Recorrí con mis nudillos su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos ante mi tacto—Y tú, ¿Estás segura? —Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

—Como nunca lo he estado en mi vida —Estrelló sus labios contra los míos de manera dulce. Su movimiento hizo que saliera de ella. Ambos sentimos el vació del abandono.

—Es hora de desayunar algo, joven desesperado —Se levantó de mi regazó de un salto. Intente jalarla a mis brazos de nuevo pero esquivo mi agarre.

—Vamos, Eddy, tenemos que desayunar algo. Muero de hambre —Salió de la habitación desnuda. Estuve tentado a ponerme el pantalón del pijama pero lo deje a un lado. Si ella andaba desnuda por el departamento entero yo también lo estaría. Al salir verifique que las cortinas estaban cerradas y que nadie del exterior podría vernos. Sí, era un paranoico, pero no iba a permitir que vieran a mi mujer desnuda ¿verdad?

La encontré esculcando en el refrigerador sacando infinidad de ingredientes para preparar unas ricas tostadas francesas. Le ofrecí ayuda pero de manera elegante y cortes la rechazo, no le gustaba que nadie estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor mientras cocinaba. Así que tan solo me limite a observarla, no sin antes sacar dos vasos y rellenarlos de jugo. Intente leer el periódico unas cuantas veces pero fue imposible apartar la vista del magnífico cuerpo de tan bella mujer. De mi novia. De mi mujer. De mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Se sentía todo tan correcto, la cercanía. El amor, el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos cuando se unían. En determinado momento cuando Bella termino de preparar el desayuno y empezó a servir, fui a la recamara a ponerme el pantalón y le traje una pequeña bata de seda blanca para que se la pusiera. Lo agradeció con una sonrisa y un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Cuéntame, amor, ¿Qué deseas que hagamos hoy? —Bella me miró desconcertada. Con nerviosismo empezó a morder su labio inferior.

—Sabes que hoy es la reunión con Vladimir ¿verdad? —Se aventuró a decir nerviosa. Y la entendía después del día de ayer, trate de ponerme en su lugar.

—Claro, no podría olvidarlo. Pero, me gustaría llevarte y recogerte, si te parece —Confiaba en su juicio, en su manera de tratarlo, pero aun era difícil para mí lidiar con ello —No es que… —Ni siquiera me permitió terminar.

—Vladimir sabe que tengo novio y que quiero llevarlo a la reunión —Soltó de golpe sin siquiera tomar aire. La volteé a ver sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —Bravo Cullen. ¿Fue lo más inteligente que pudiste decir? Ella me miro divertida.

—Sí, amor, se lo dije ayer. Después de haberme portado como una idiota contigo, se lo dije —Sonrió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas—Tenías razón en sentirte como te sentías —Un ligero rubor inundo sus mejillas —Y admito que sin querer escuche parte de tu conversación con esa mujer —La forma en que dijo _"esa mujer"_ entre dientes hizo que mi corazón saltara levemente. Sin duda estaba _celosa…_

—"_Esa mujer" _como tú la llamas, amor, se llama Alice y es esposa de Jasper. Mi mejor amigo y socio. Ella es como una hermana para mí, la conozco desde antes que a Jasper. Gracias a mi ellos se conocieron —Le di una leve explicación de mi relación con ella. Y por su cara de sorpresa y el rubor inundando sus mejillas supuse que estaba apenada.

—Lo siento, es solo que… —La atraje hacia mí para acurrucarla entre mis brazos y besarla —Y me encantaría que la conocieras —Pedí cuando nos separamos.

—Si es importante para ti, lo hare —Después de ello nos concentramos en platicar de todo un poco, sobre nuestros padres y todos aquellos a los que amábamos. Y los planes de ese día en particular, teníamos que ir a algunas tiendas a comprar algo para vestir esta noche. No nos gustaba mucho ir de compras pero era necesario.

—Bella —Tomé su mano antes de que se levantara para recoger la mesa.

—Dime… —Musitó mientras me atravesaba con la mirada.

—Sé que es muy pronto, pero... me gustaría que consideraras el que pronto vivamos juntos —Termine por decir. Bella saltó levemente en su lugar, algo desconcertada. Sonreí imperceptiblemente.

—Estás de broma ¿Verdad? —Habló risueña. Pero al notar mi semblante serio se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba. Durante unos cuantos minutos tan solo nos vimos fijamente a los ojos. Retuve la respiración mientras me daba su respuesta.

—Sin duda, es muy pronto, Edward, aunque no puedo descartar la idea. Tengo que pensarlo. Esto es… —Vaciló un poco al hablar —…tan nuevo. Irreal. Que tenemos que pensar muy bien hacía donde queremos llegar —Sonrió de esa manera que me quitaba el aliento y que la hacía ver tan hermosa. Y entonces pude soltar el aire retenido.

Sin decir nada más, recogimos la mesa. Como agradecimiento por el rico desayuno que Bella preparo me ofrecí a arreglar la cocina en lo que ella se daba una ducha rápida y se arreglaba para que pudiéramos ir de compras. En menos de media hora todo estuvo listo. Entre a la recamara y con satisfacción observe la fina figura de Bella con una ropa sencilla, vaqueros que se ajustaban a su figura y una blusa de seda blanca con la espalda ligeramente descubierta, con unas zapatillas a juego con la blusa. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente recogido y poco maquillaje, se veía divina. Al pasar a su lado la abrace ligeramente besando su frente, la solté poco a paco para darme una ducha rápida. Era bastante tarde.

_**oOoOo**_

Salimos del departamento con total paz, que no emitimos ningún sonido. Tan solo abrazados dirigiéndonos al elevador, del cual salio James con una mujer pelirroja bastante hermosa, alta, delgada, ojos azules y cabello rizado. A penas nos saludo al pasar a nuestro lado. Y en verdad agradecí que su mirada no se posara en Bella más de lo necesario. Llegamos a la tienda favorita de Bella, donde me comento había visto el vestido perfecto para esta noche. Dos horas después teníamos todo listo. Compramos en el trayecto de las tiendas al departamento de Bella comida chatarra. Pasamos una tarde agradable sentados en el sofá viendo tele. Tras estar satisfechos de todo lo que comimos, Bella se fue a arreglar. Yo por mi parte me dispuse a ver la repetición de un partido de béisbol, ninguno de los equipos era mi favorito pero, me gusta bastante ese deporte.

Unas cálidas manos recorrieron mi rostro, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

—Levántate dormilón —Susurró en mi oído —Yo ya casi estoy lista…—Besó ligeramente mi barbilla y posó su mejilla en mi hombro. Por inercia la atraje a mí. Para aspirar su fragancia con un ligero toque a lavanda.

—¿En serio, tenemos que ir? —Musité. Me sentía bastante cómodo con su cercanía.

—Sí —Susurró. —Sólo será un rato, lo prometo —Murmuró. Su aliento en mi cuello me hizo estremecer —Y entre más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido volveremos —Terminó por decir antes de levantarse de mi lado. Suspiré pesadamente y fui tras ella. Se veía por decir poco exquisita, no tenía idea como alejaría mis manos de ella en toda la noche. Ese vestido negro corto me quitaba la respiración. Media hora después íbamos rumbo a la casa de los padres de Vladimir.

Durante todo el camino trate de mentalizarme, relajarme ante lo que se avecinaba al ir a casa de ese tipo. Lo admito. Me sentía inseguro, era algo más grande que yo, y no me gustaba sentirme de esa manera. Bella todo el tiempo sostuvo mi mano, respetando mi espacio personal, ella debía saber muy bien como me sentía en esos momentos. Y que tan idiota era la situación, era tan patético. Yo Edward Cullen, que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, que era seguro de sí en cuanto a su forma, se sentía amenazado por un imbécil que se jactaba de ser perfecto. Un imbécil que deseaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Y a pesar de ello, confiaba en Bella con los ojos cerrados. La amaba y eso era lo que importaba en esos momentos de tanta ¿incertidumbre? No eran más que temores del pasado que no tenían por que afectar su estado de animo actual.

—Todo ira bien, amor… —me tranquilizó antes de salir para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

—_Te amo…_—susurré en su oído cuando la ayude a bajar y la jale ligeramente para estrecharla entre mis brazos. Ella se acerco lentamente y estrecho sus labios contra los míos. Fue un ligero roce pero me encanto.

—También _te amo…_ —musitó de vuelta.

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos el estrecho camino hasta la entrada de la mansión. Justo antes de llegar note que en la entrada estaba Vladimir, con una sonrisa taimada en los labios y una mujer a la cual conocía bastante bien a su lado. Sin duda, había investigado quién era el misterioso novio de Bella. _Heidi_ estaba a su lado, como siempre haciendo gala de su perfecto encanto y hermosura. No le demostré a Bella cuan incomodo me sentía ante la situación. Por otra parte ella tenía que saber que Heidi era invitada de Vladimir. Un golpe bajo para mi y un punto para él. Está noche no seria el único inseguro. Sin duda sería una noche bastante larga.

—Cariño… —murmuré. La acerque un poco más a mí —Tienes que saber que la mujer que está a lado de Vladimir, yo la conozco —susurré. Bella por su parte se inclino ligeramente para poder escuchar lo que le decía.

—¿Cómo dices? —Susurró de vuelta. Desvió la mirada ligeramente para ver a la pareja que estaba plantada en la entrada.

—Ella es _Heidi, _amor, y sospecho que Vladimir, milagrosamente recupero ese fragmento de la memoria que creía haber borrado —Apreté los dientes peligrosamente cuando note la forma tan poco fina de ver a mi mujer. Bella noto mi estado y froto ligeramente la palma de la mano contra mi brazo. Sonreí agradecido.

—Nos iremos pronto —Me recordó. Tan solo asentí.

—Bella, querida. Cómo siempre te ves exquisita —Habló sugerente. —Supongo que este es tu famoso novio ¿no? —Hablo entre dientes.

—Vladimir, él es Edward Cullen. Mi novio… —Hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. Mientras tanto Heidi tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro observando a Bella de arriba abajo.

—Perdón, querida —Vladimir se disculpo con Heidi. —Está es Bella Swan, la publicista de la que te hable —Sonrió taimado —Bella, ella es Heidi Summers. Y está bastante interesada en que tu compañía le haga una campaña de publicidad —Inmediatamente me tense. Si Bella aceptaba ese trato, yo tendría que tener contacto directo con Heidi algunos días e incluso semanas, antes de que ultimara detalles con la propia Bella. Sin duda Vladimir sabía lo que hacía. Bella sonrió ante lo atrevido de su propuesta.

—Es una lástima, Vladimir, que por el momento no podamos ayudar a tú amiga…—Musitó tranquila, ignorando completamente a Heidi —Tenemos mucho trabajo, pero en algunos meses tal vez podamos retomar está platica —Sonrió inocentemente —Ahora sí, ¿Dónde está tú prima? —Vladimir nos permitió entrar y nos llevo hasta donde se encontraba la famosa Rosalie.

—Rosalie, querida —Vladimir la llamo. Ella se giro, y a leguas se notaba que era una jovencita recién egresada de la universidad. Era muy bella, pero se notaba cierta seguridad en su carácter. Inmediatamente se plantó frente a nosotros con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

—Isabella Swan, es un gusto conocerte al fin —Suspiró —El bruto de Vladimir me dijo que vendrías pero jamás le creí —sonrió a la vez que le lanzaba un pícaro guiño a Bella —Creí que vendrías con él, pero veo que vienes mejor acompañada —Declaro mientras me observaba con sus grandes ojos azules. La reconocí inmediatamente.

—Hola, Rosalie, gracias por creer que soy mejor compañía que tu primo —Sonreí de vuelta.

—Jamás olvido una cara Cullen —Dijo de vuelta.

—¿Se conocen? —Pregunto Bella desconcertada. Viéndonos uno al otro.

—Sí, hace algunos años —Dijo Rose. A lo que decidí intervenir.

—Mi padre, tiene cierta afición por los autos como bien sabes, cariño, fuimos a una carrera en colorado. Ahí nos topamos con Jackson Hale, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Bella asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, resulto que era tan fan de los autos como Carlisle, así que él llevaba a su pequeña Rose, que tenía…

—¡Trece años! —dijo exasperada. —Ni me recuerdes esa fatídica tarde. —bufó bajito.

—Yo en ese entonces tenía diecisiete años… y bueno, digamos que Rose tuvo un accidente con cierto joven que...

—¡Basta de indiscreciones, Cullen! —hablo con rudeza. Abracé a Bella por la cintura y la acerque a mí —Después te cuento el resto —susurré en su oído, ella tan solo asintió.

—Bueno, hablemos de negocios, Rose… te puedo llamar así ¿Verdad? —Rose sonrió y asintió. Tomo a Bella del brazo y la separo de mí ligeramente. Vladimir y Heidi estaban presenciando todo en silencio.

—Claro que si Bella, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Tengo unos diseños en el estudio de mi tío que espero te gusten —Empezó a hablar sin parar. Era una faceta que no conocía de Rose, pero era agradable ver que la adolescente tímida que yo conocí se había vuelto más abierta con la gente.

Ya teníamos cerca de una hora en el estudio del padre de Vladimir. Donde entraban y salían personas, familiares de Collins que fueron presentados a Bella. Yo preferí distanciarme un poco de la concurrencia no quería entorpecer las negociaciones de Bella en ese momento. Estaba en el mismo lugar pero algo rezagado, ya cuando fuera mi momento de intervenir lo haría. La negociación era exclusiva de Bella.

—Jamás imagine que podrías llegar a tener a una mujer como ella, Eddy… —Susurró Heidi a mi lado. Voltee a verla ligeramente.

—No crees qué es algo excesivo que me digas, _Eddy…_ Heidi. —Espeté incomodo.

—Para nada querido, ahora que te vuelvo a ver me doy cuenta que fui una estúpida por dejarte ir… —Sonrió con cinismo.

—¿En verdad crees que te creo eso, Heidi? —Inquirí burlón —Ambos sabemos porque estás aquí. Y ¿sabes? Me sorprende que permitas que Collins te use de tal forma… —enfrente su mirada furiosa.

—A mí nadie me está usando, Edward —Empuño las manos —Y si tu interés, por esa mujercita perfecta es real deberías de alejarte de ella antes de que te haga daño al dejarte por Vladimir…—sus palabras no me impresionaban, de antemano sabía como era Collins.

—Vamos, Heidi, no puedes pensar que todas son como tu ¿verdad? Bella es una mujer inteligente que no se deja impresionar. Y que sabe lo que quiere. Si ella deseara estar con Collins lo habría elegido a él, ¿no crees? Ah… y soy Edward, no _Eddy…_ —Sin esperar respuesta de su parte me gire para encontrarme con Bella del otro lado de la habitación quien se notaba nerviosa ante mi encuentro con Heidi. Sonreí y la estreche entre mis brazos. Rose nos miraba divertida. Me guiño discretamente y siguió exponiéndole sus ideas a Bella.

A penas había empezado la noche y ya había tenido un primer encuentro con Heidi, y sospechaba que no sería el primero a partir de hoy…

—_Te amo… _—susurré a Bella mientras besaba ligeramente sus labios.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Esta vez no tengo justificación porque tarde tanto en actualizar pero, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Trataré de que el próximo capítulo este en la brevedad posible… _

_Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leen… _

_Si ven algún error garrafal háganmelo saber =D _

_¿Merezco Riview? _

_**Chapis…**_


	11. Las Cartas Sobre la Mesa

_**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece, la trama y algunos personajes son creación mía, y está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento. **_

_**Summary: Del odio al amor… ¿Habrá solo un paso? —¡Te odio!—Grite. Él empezó a sonreír de lado—Pero aun así me amas, querida—Bufé exasperada—¡Ni loca, Cullen, primero muerta!—Esperaba no tragarme mis propias palabras.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11. Las Cartas sobre la Mesa**_

Me sentí un poco más tranquila cuando Edward me estrecho entre sus brazos y dejo a una Heidi furiosa plantada en su lugar. No desconfiaba de él, sin embargo de ella no podía decir mucho. Pude ver en su mirada el interés hacia él, cuando estuvo frente a ella y como busco llamar su atención.

Heidi era una zorra muy astuta, por lo que pude notar, ya que espero que Edward estuviera solo para acercarse a él. Al notar que se acerco a Edward de manera tan sugerente, ya no pude concentrarme en lo que Rosalie decía.

—Cullen, no distraigas a Bella por favor—pidió Rose nerviosa en el momento que se unio a nosotras.

—Al contrario, Rose—aclaré—El tenerlo a mi lado me hace sentir mejor y, a concentrarme más—fui honesta. No me importo que Edward se diera cuenta de mi inseguridad respecto a Heidi. Él sonrió y me beso ligeramente.

—Pensamos lo mismo, _te__amo..._ —susurró esto último para que sólo yo lo escuchara.

Durante media hora más, Rosalie me vendió su idea. Que a decir verdad era buena. Su línea de ropa era bastante hermosa diseñada con muy buen gusto y con telas de excelente calidad. No tenia que pensarlo mucho.

—Me has convencido, Rose, estoy dispuesta a trabajar para y, contigo—dije segura—Los diseños son hermosos. Y son del tipo de ropa que suelo usar—aseguré.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¿Estás segura? —sonreí ante su emoción—Mira que puedo hacer otros diseños y tal vez... —agregó insegura.

—Tranquila—la interrumpí—Lo que me has mostrado es excelente no tienes por qué cambiar nada—una sonrisa de agradecimiento salió de ella.

—Gracias, Bella, esto... Significa mucho para mí. Eres una mujer que admiro y, que es excelente en su trabajo—termino por decir.

—Al contrario gracias a ti, Rose, eres muy amable. Pero esto es un trabajo en equipo mucha gente trabaja para mí y hacen posible que mi trabajo sea reconocido—afirmé—Además, Edward nos ayudara con parte de ello—sonreí orgullosa de mi novio. El tan solo asintió. Sin tratar de entorpecer las negociaciones.

—Señoritas—interrumpió Vladimir. Ignorando por completo la presencia de Edward—¿Que les parece si el lunes por la mañana se hacen cargo de los pormenores del trato en tú oficina, Bella? —en lugar de corresponder a su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, permanecí seria. No tenía que interrumpir y mucho menos ignorar a Edward.

Rosalie claramente molesta por su grosería, lo enfrentó.

—Esté es un negocio entre Bella y yo, primito, así que te agradecería que te esfumaras y nos dejes seguir charlando sobre los pormenores de _mí_negocio—era joven pero sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello. Sin duda Rosalie Hale no se dejaría intimidar por su primo Vladimir, quien (aunque duela reconocerlo) le consiguió el contacto para que su negocio prosperara.

Vladimir la fulmino con la mirada, no dijo nada porque claramente se contuvo por mi presencia. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta con mayor claridad de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Se retiró asintiendo solo con la cabeza. Edward me beso en la cabeza, y pude sentir como sonreía disimuladamente. Continuamos charlando sobre los pormenores. Rosalie iría a nuestras oficinas el próximo lunes, donde Edward comenzaría con su trabajo.

Disfrutamos de unos ricos tentempiés antes de pasar al jardín donde varías mesas y sillas fueron puestas para los invitados. Por supuesto nos sentamos en la mesa de Rose, quien en ningún momento nos dejo de atender como sus invitados de honor (así nos hizo llamar ella) agradecidos disfrutamos de la cena. Todo empeoro de alguna manera, cuando Vladimir se sentó a la mesa en compañía de Heidi, quien desnudaba a Edward descaradamente con la mirada. Él por su parte en ningún momento se prestó a su juego.

—Eddy, querido—rompió el incomodo silencio que se formo cuando se sentaron en nuestra mesa. Edward literalmente la asesino con la mirada.

—Edward, Heidi, Edward es mi nombre. No _Eddy_—soltó mordaz.

—Como sea, para mí siempre serás _Eddy_—contraatacó. Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando Edward intervino.

—Y para mí siempre serás un desagradable recuerdo, así que te agradecería que respetaras a mi mujer y a todos los que están acompañándonos en esta mesa y, un consejo. No te humilles más. Porque en lo que a mí respecta no obtendrás nada—se formo un incómodo silencio. Heidi se puso roja del coraje, era obvio que las palabras de Edward la hirieron y humillaron. Pero vamos, aunque Edward fuera un caballero. No tenía por qué tolerar semejante arrebato de idiotez por parte de ella. Vladimir se aclaró la garganta de pronto.

—No era necesario que le contestaras de esa forma, Cullen…—Edward lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Y tampoco era necesario que ella tratara de coquetear conmigo, frente a Bella. Mí. Prometida—Vladimir literalmente abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se saldría de sus cuencas y comenzó a balbucear. Yo aunque me sorprendí por su declaración. Tan solo sonreí. No quería negar nada frente a toda esa gente.

Felicitaciones comenzaron a llover por todas partes, los padres de Rose (quien sabían parte de la historia de Edward con Heidi) y la propia Rose. Heidi y Vladimir permanecieron en su lugar. Musitando un simple en hora buena. A partir de ese momento guardaron silencio. La música comenzó a sonar y Edward me invito a bailar. Encantada acepte, no era muy buena en ello, sin embargo no perdería la oportunidad de saborear ese momento tan intimo con Edward.

Él nos abrió paso entre la gente para llegar al centro de la pista. En una posición relajada me estrecho entre sus brazos, Edward sabía cuan tímida (por increíble que parezca) podía sentirme al estar frente a tanta gente desconocida. Una cosa era el trabajo y una muy distinta el compartir con él y que infinidad de gente curiosa nos observe (como en estos momentos).

No dijimos nada, todo era tan nuevo para ambos. Recién habíamos aceptado que nos amábamos y era claro que ni Heidi ni Vladimir lo aceptaban. Eran una amenaza latente para nosotros.

—Espero que no te molestara que les dijera que estábamos comprometidos—susurró. Sonreí.

—No me molesto, al contrario. Me gusto—acepté—Incluso lo sentí, real—musité.

—En un futuro lo será, amor, ya lo veraz—cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su calor.

Estábamos en un lugar público pero, este hombre me volvía loca. Me armé de valor y eleve el rostro, sus ojos verdes me desnudaba literalmente el alma. Lentamente me acerque y estreche sus labios con los míos. Ambos suspiramos con gozo. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor. Por el momento la lujuria no había hecho acto de presencia. Y eso era agradable. La mayoría de las veces un beso nuestro nos llevaba hacía otras situaciones bastante satisfactorias para ambos. Esta vez, no fue así. Cuando nos separamos sonreímos como si nadie existiera en el lugar y me volví a acurrucar entre sus brazos hasta que la música termino.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa en la que afortunadamente solo se encontraban Rosalie y sus padres. Su madre y ella atrajeron toda mi atención dejando a Edward conversando con su padre. La velada se desarrollo de manera tranquila. El mal rato que nos hizo pasar Heidi y Vladimir quedo en el olvido. Hasta que mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Con el sonido de la música no podía contestar en la mesa así que me excuse con Rose y su madre, no sin antes de indicarle a Edward con señas que atendería una llamada el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Me aleje un poco del ruido, intente identificar el número antes de contestar pero aparecía como número privado. La mayoría de las veces mi padre solía llamarme de algún teléfono privado así que debía de tratarse de él.

—_¿Qué__ocurre,__papá?_—contesté cariñosa. Y por la forma en que me contestaron al otro lado era obvio que no era mi padre.

—_Preciosa,__Bella,__me__has__confundido.__No__soy__tu__padre_—un ligero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—Disculpa que te alejara de la compañía de mi prima y su madre pero, era la única forma que encontré para hablar contigo sin que estuviera Cullen de por medio—siguió hablando esta vez no por el teléfono, ya que corto la llamada en cuanto aclaró que no era mi padre. La voz provenía a espaldas de mí.

—¿Qué pretendes, Vladimir? —me gire sobre mis talones para encontrarlo de frente a mí. En esta ocasión venía solo. Y no tenía que ser adivina para saber que Heidi estaba con Edward.

—Bella, no tienes que ser tan hostil. Cualquier cosa que pudiera decirte Edward de mí, deberías de ponerlo en duda. Después de todo es un _playboy_ algunas de las invitadas a esta fiesta pueden decirte detalles íntimos sobre él—por un momento vi rojo.

Los celos estaban haciendo acto de presencia y, eso no era nada bueno. No dudaba del todo en las palabras de Vladimir. Más de alguna vez me toco ver a Edward interactuar con más de una mujer. Sin embargo, en esta fiesta en particular a las únicas mujeres que parecía conocer y que lo conocían, eran Rose, su madre y obviamente Heidi. Así que trate de alejar esas sospechas de él y no olvidar a quien tenía enfrente.

—¿Y bien? —inquirí impaciente, ignorando olímpicamente a su provocación.

—Está bien—suspiró audiblemente—Necesito que me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón—por primera vez desde que lo conocía veía la honestidad en sus palabras. Y eso me inquieto.

—Mí corazón y lealtad están con Edward, Vladimir, y no pienso cambiar eso por ti. Tú eres un cliente más en nuestras empresas. Así que…—sin darme cuenta de sus intenciones se acercó a mí. Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a su pecho. Me tensé en el momento que senti su evidente _"__emoción__"_ por tenerme en sus brazos—¡Suéltame! —exigí preocupada. Si Edward viera esto, no sería tan comprensivo.

—No, y de una vez te digo Isabella, no descansaré hasta que seas mía—comenzó a recorrer con la punta de la nariz mi cuello, lentamente hasta llegar a mí mandíbula. Era evidente que buscaba besarme. Empecé a moverme de un lado a otro desesperada, tratando de evitar que me besara pero, él era fuerte y no me dejaba hacer mucho. Algo pareció iluminarme de repente y lo pateé en la entrepierna. Inmediatamente me soltó y masculló una maldición mientras se doblaba en dos en el piso.

—Te dije que me soltaras—grite furiosa—Y si no fuera porque tenemos un contrato el cual no podemos romper. Pero que rompería gustosa si esto se vuelve a repetir. Te prohibiría que regresaras a mi oficina—espeté mientras me arreglaba el vestido que se había subido un poco de su lugar—De ahora en adelante señor Collins, todos los pormenores de nuestro trato los verá con Emmett mi primo—me di la vuelta dispuesta a alejarme de él. Intentó hablar pero aún adolorido no pudo decir más.

Presurosa me dirigí al encuentro de Edward. Al llegar noté que él no estaba. El temor me embargo. ¿Y si él me había visto y malinterpreto lo que ocurrió? Heidi en cambio si estaba ahí y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Rose charlaba de manera entusiasta con sus padres. Al notar mi presencia, me indicaron el lugar por él que Edward había partido. Les agradecí y con piernas temblorosas me fui directo a su encuentro.

Llegue a una parte bastante apartada del resto de la fiesta, aún más lejos de donde yo estaba con Vladimir. Edward tuvo que pasar por ese lugar, así que sin duda nos había visto juntos.

—¡¿Edward? —grite a la nada. ¿Él no podía…? ¡No! Me negaba a creer que todo terminaría así. De forma tan estúpida. Por culpa de un imbécil. A lo lejos divise a Edward, estaba a la orilla de un pequeño lago artificial que tenía la propiedad. Claramente me escucho cuando grite pero no hizo caso a mi llamada. Permaneció estático en su lugar. Me acerque temerosa a él. Se había quitado el saco, el cual tenía sujeto con su mano derecha y descansaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Edward? —musité nerviosa—Háblame, por favor—me situé a su lado.

—Te vi con él—hablo con tono rudo. Eso solo me indicaba que había mal interpretado las cosas.

—Si me permitieras explicarte, yo…—él me interrumpió.

—¿Qué vas a explicarme, Isabella? —dijo mordaz.

—Pues que eso no es lo que parece, Edward, tienes que…

—¿Acaso quieres decirme que te arrepientes de haberle pateado en los cojones? Porque si es así, voy a estar muy cabreado, Isabella—cuando al fin se giro para enfrentar mi mirada, una sonrisa de esas que suelen quitarme el aliento adornaba su rostro.

—¡¿Qué? —Vociferé—Me estás diciendo que mi preocupación porque mal interpretaras las cosas fue en vano—lo empuje ligeramente—Eres un…—no me dejo terminar porque me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme de manera posesiva, posó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo íntimamente a él-tirando su saco al piso. Sentí su erección inmediatamente. Y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Al separarnos dijo:

—Sí, soy un estúpido—aseguró, sin soltarme aún—Pero no por hacerte creer que mal interprete las cosas, si no, por haberme contenido y no darle su merecido a ese imbécil—su voz sonó con rabia contenida—Sin embargo, si intervenía tú te molestarías por no permitirte solucionar las cosas a tu modo—empecé a negar con la cabeza.

—Por increíble que parezca—solté el aire retenido—Me hubiera encantado que intervinieras, ese… no sé ni siquiera como nombrarlo. Me hizo pasar un mal rato, en verdad tuve miedo, Edd—me acurruque en sus brazos. Posicioné la cara entre su cuello y hombro y aspiré su aroma a hombre limpio. Él acarició ligeramente mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

Permanecimos en esa posición un rato. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, el tiempo parecía que se había detenido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la próxima vez puedo golpearlo? —preguntó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sonreí y tan solo asentí—Entonces prometo que ese imbécil no volverá a poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ti.

—¿Qué te hizo ir a buscarme? —inquirí curiosa. No era normal que él actuara así de posesivo. Bueno, aunque tratándose se Vladimir era cosa aparte. Sin enfrentar su mirada, escuche como suspiraba.

—Heidi—fue lo único que dijo. Guardo silencio y creí que no diría nada más, sin embargo continuo—En cuanto te levantaste se sentó a mi lado tratando de llamar mi atención y, me insinuó que como tú estabas ocupada en estos momentos no te darías cuenta si ocurría algo entre ella y yo—susurró—Así que opte por levantarme de la mesa y comenzar a buscarte. Seguí el camino por donde te vi partir. Y aunque no escuchaba del todo de lo que hablaban. Supe que no estabas muy contenta con que Vladimir apareciera de repente tras de di—suspiró audiblemente—Te mentiría si dijera que no me molestó. Y más aún cuando te tomo en sus brazos estuve a punto de alejarlo de ti pero, me detuvo el hecho de que le propinaste una buena patada—comenzó a reír dejando a un lado la tensión.

—No te rías estaba aterrada, amor, si no conseguía pegarle en las joyas de la familia me hubiera besado—toda diversión abandono a Edward.

—¡Ese imbécil! —intentó soltarme pero no lo permití.

—Tranquilo, machote. Yo ya me encargue de él—lo acerque más a mí y bese ligeramente la comisura de sus labios—¿Y por qué viniste para acá? —pregunte curiosa.

—Necesitaba relajarme, cuando vi que te alejabas de él, supe que estabas bien y segura así que decidí dar un paseo y encontré este lugar—susurró.

A partir de ese momento no dijimos más. Permanecimos en silencio. Intercambiando palabras de amor de vez en cuando y disfrutando de nuestra compañía. No faltaba mucho para abandonar la fiesta. Ya que habíamos llegado a nuestro limite de paciencia. En ese cómodo silencio regresamos a la fiesta, para despedirnos de Rosalie y sus padres. Quienes nos pidieron que permaneciéramos un poco más en la reunión. De manera cortes declinamos la petición.

Sin despedirnos del anfitrión de la fiesta cruzamos la puerta de entrada que nos llevaría a nuestro auto-y gracias a dios no nos topamos con Vladimir o Heidi. Otro detalle que me llamo la atención fue que Vladimir no me presento a sus padres, no es que quisiera conocerlos después de lo ocurrido. Pero al menos por cortesía podría haberlo hecho.

Edward me ayudo a subir al auto, no tardo mucho en estar a mi lado y encender el auto para que abandonáramos esa horrible fiesta, que aunque no fue del todo desagradable gracias a Rosalie, sí lo fue por parte de Vladimir.

Estaba segura de Edward y de mi amor por él. Como también estaba segura de que si no teníamos plena confianza el uno en el otro. Todo se complicaría.

Sin duda Vladimir había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y… tenía que esperar cual sería su próximo movimiento.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Cof, cof, cof… sí, aquí estoy de nuevo. Bastante apenada con ustedes por la falta de respeto de no publicar en más de un mes. No tengo justificación, a menos que el decir que no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para continuar lo sea, entonces si la tengo._

_Pero bueno, parece que esa crisis ya pasó y este capítulo surgió de manera natural. Espero que les guste._

_LeslyJailenne: ¡Gracias! Eres muy linda. Bueno en este capítulo hubo un pequeño mal entendido así que espero te guste =D planeo ponerle un poquito de drama más adelante pero no porque Edward se acueste con Tanya, creo que eso ya estaba bastante visto, así que lo que planeo será un poco diferente, y espero les guste a todas._

_Espero me tengan paciencia para el próximo capítulo (trataré de no tardar más de dos semanas en publicar)._

_Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, es algo que valoro mucho._

_Espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo en esta historia que no sería posible sin sus comentarios. Y palabras bonitas._

_Por cierto les dejo mi dirección de Face y twitter ahí subiré adelanto de los capítulos de mis historias._

_Facebook: Chapis Cullen_

_Twitter: arroba ise _ chapis_

_¿Merezco Riview?_

_¡Un besito!_

_**Chapis…**_


End file.
